Masen Academy
by Fighting for Words
Summary: Its London, 1899, and three friends Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are attending the exclusive school Masen Academy. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are attending the brother school Cullen Academy. When they meet sparks are certain to fly. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Moving On

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Stephanie Meyer does.

**Summary: **Its London, 1899 and Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are all 17 and attending the exclusive school Masen Academy. Edward is a notorious playboy and troublemaker along with his two friends Jasper, and Emmett. They are attending the brother school to Masen Academy, Cullen Academy. When the girls start out their first year at the academy, the boys are immediately drawn to them.

_Chapter 1_

**Moving on**

" Oh Bella please?" Mary Alice Brandon begged her best friend Isabella Marie Swan.

" No! Alice every time I let you dress me up you make me look like a harlot! I do not wish to expose as much bosom as you and Rosalie do!" Bella stated stubbornly. Rosalie emerged out of her bedroom and entered Bella's. She yawned.

" Bella I promise that I won't make you expose breast this time! I swear on Rosalie's virtue!" Alice pleaded. Rosalie yawned once more.

" What are you swearing on my virtue?" Rosalie asked as she sat down on Bella's canopy bed. Bella turned to Rosalie.

" She is trying to dress me up as a harlot in this dress that nearly exposes all of my bosom! Look at it!" Bella held up the mint green dress that Alice was fussing over. Rosalie giggled.

"Alice I usually agree with you, but I must say that that dress is a bit too much. Maybe you could tone it down a little." Rosalie said as she patted Alice's back and glided to Bella's closet to hang the dress back up. Bella sighed in relief. Alice sighed and huffed over to Bella.

" Because of this, I will be setting your hair how ever I wish!" Alice stomped over to Rosalie's side as they examined a light pink dress with a moderately conservative top. Bella rolled her eyes as they marched over to her and made her strip out of her night shift and slip into the pink dress.

Just as Bella had feared, Alice tightened the corset as tight as it would go, so that Bella's breasts were just as visible as they were in the mint green one. After awhile of arguing, Bella finally gave up and let Rosalie choose her jewelry, and Alice set her hair in an elegant bun. By the time they were done, Bella felt about as made up as a painting.

" Now since this is our first day at Masen-Cullen Academy, we must give them a good impression of us. Which means that Bella will not be reading in class all the time, Rose will not be daydreaming about a handsome boy. Are we clear?" Alice asked sternly. Bella and Rosalie exchanged a glance.

" Oh Alice you failed to mention that you should not be deciding what to wear in class either." Bella said. Alice rolled her eyes.

" And that too. Bella put on those pink shoes over there please." Alice said pointing to the shoes in the corner of the room. After Bella, Rosalie, and Alice hand slid on their shoes, they bid farewell to their parents.

" Bella if you ever get homesick do come home at once. This big house will be so lonely without you here darling!" Eleanor Swan cried as she hugged Bella and sobbed. Bella felt her eyes water.

" But mother you still have Philip and Judith here at the house. It won't be that lonely, and I will only be gone for a few months. I will come back for Christmas and Thanksgiving I promise." Bella soothed her mother. Bella pulled away and wiped the tears from her own eyes, while her father said goodbye.

" Bella dear we love you so much. Are you sure you want to go away to this school?" Charles Swan asked his daughter as Bella hugged him.

" Yes father. I will be with Rosalie and Alice the whole time, and I will be back soon enough." Bella reassured her father. Philip Bella's 15 year old brother came outside of the house and hung his head. Bella hugged him.

" Now Philip not you too! Now I feel guilty about leaving! Its alright Philip we will be back soon." Bella tilted Philip's head up. Bella stared into his blue eyes.

" I know that you will miss Rosalie, but I promise that I won't let her get married while we are away." Bella whispered in his ear. She was referring to the infatuation that Philip had developed with beautiful Rosalie. Philip blushed. Judith Bella's 6 year old sister bawled in her mother's arms. Bella held Judith.

" What is the matter Judith? Surely you aren't that upset about my leaving?" Bella said as she held Judith to her chest. Judith sobbed.

" But if Rosalie leaves the who will let me wear their dresses and shoes?! And if Alice leaves then who will do my hair?! And if you leave then who will read me books at bedtime?!" Judith wailed. Eleanor gasped.

" Judith Clarence Swan! That is why you don't want your sister to leave?! Because you want to wear her clothes?! Apologize instantly to your sister." Bella giggled.

" How about this. I'll let you wear all of the clothes that I leave here, and you can play in my room whenever you wish. Is that alright?" Bella asked Judith. Judith stopped crying and jumped up and down causing her honey blond curls to come out of the bow they were in. Her big brown eyes sparkled.

" Oh thank you Bella! Thank you so much!" Judith exclaimed as she ran over to Charles to tell him the news. Eleanor smiled at her daughter once more before she climbed into the carriage and joined Rosalie and Alice. As the carriage pulled away from the Swan estate, the girls waved to their families. Rosalie sighed.

" I'm going to miss my mother dearly. You know how old she is getting, and with a house full of boys I fear that she will get weary. I was the only other girl in the house!" Rosalie sobbed. Rosalie was the youngest to 6 boys, and her mother had been her only companion in the mansion. Alice and Bella rubbed Rosalie's back and soothed her. Alice wiped away some of her own tears.

" But what about little Agnes?! She is so skinny and she never talks as much as she should... I do hope that she doesn't do anything rash while I'm gone!" Alice wailed. Alice's 16 year old sister Agnes was always depressed, and had a strong hate towards Alice. Agnes claims that it is because she is jealous that Alice gets so much attention from her mother, but we all know that its because Philip, Bella's brother, rejected her when she confessed her love for him. Alice always worries about her well being.

" Oh come Alice! And you too Rose. I know that we are all sad about leaving our beloved families, but we must think of all of the adventures and opportunities that we will be presented when we go to school! We all decided that we wanted to get out of our houses and live by ourselves a little right? Well now is the chance!" Bella said while wrapping her arms around her two sobbing friends. Alice and Rosalie calmed down after awhile, and soon the sobs turned into sniffles.

" When are we going to arrive in London?! It has been so long since we have left Kent! Shouldn't we be there by now?" Alice asked impatiently as she propped her bare feet up on the seat across from her. Rosalie had been sleeping, and now that Alice had woken her up, she was in a foul mood.

" Stop it! Get your filthy feet off of my seat!" She snapped as she pushed Alice's feet off. Bella sighed.

" Will you two please be quiet for a moment?! I have had to listen to you two bicker for over an hour! Alice if you would like to put your feet up, then please refrain from doing it on Rosalie, and Rosalie if you would try to control your temper that would help things." Bella reasoned as Alice and Rosalie grumbled. Alice suddenly sat straight up.

" We're here! Look! We're in London! I haven't been here in over a year!" Alice exclaimed as she bounced in her seat and pressed her face to the window. Bella and Rosalie did the same.

" I'm so excited! Its my first time staying in London by myself! And we will be able to visit my cousin Anastasia! And her darling husband Jacob. They even offered for us to stay at their house, but I told them that we would prefer to stay at school. And think of all the expensive dress shops that we can visit! Oh I can hardly contain my happiness!" Alice squealed forgetting completely about her and Rosalie's quarrel.

They pulled up in front of the academy, and the girls were helped out of the carriage. Masen Academy was a large stone building with a large gate in front of it. A man in a black suit greeted them.

" Welcome to Masen Academy ladies. It is a pleasure to have you here at our school. Please come while I guide you to your rooms." The man said. He lead the three awed girls to a small courtyard. He set their bags down and turned to them.

" Your rooms are the very best on campus. You will all be sharing a room. It has three beds, three closets, a vanity, a sitting room, and wash room. Now if you will excuse me, I must go to greet some of the other new students." The man tipped his hat, then rushed off into the main stone building, leaving the girls staring at their new home.

" Shall we enter?" Rosalie suggested after they had stared at it for a few moments. The girls nodded and glided into the stone building. They took several flights of stairs up to their room.

When they opened the door they gasped. It was exactly how they had imagined it. Light pink walls, three canopy beds next to each other with pink, blue, and green bedding, various paintings on the walls, a fireplace, a large Persian rug on the wood floor, a desk in the corner, three chairs by the fireplace, a vanity, and a small bookshelf. Not only that, but they also got a balcony that overlooked the lush courtyard. Alice set down her bags, and jumped on the bed with the green bedding.

" I call this bed!" She squealed. Rose jumped on the pink bedding.

" I call this one! Bella that means that you get the blue bedding!" Rosalie called as she made her way over to the vanity and set up all of her beauty products. Bella rolled her eyes. Alice jumped of her bed and looked in the mirror.

" Good heavens! My hair came out in the carriage! Rose will you fix it?" Alice asked as she sat down at the vanity and frowned at her reflection. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

" Alright, but It looks as if Bella needs more help than you. Look at that rats nest she calls hair!" Rosalie and Alice laughed while Bella smiled sheepishly. Her long mahogany hair was in a tangle of curls, and was piled atop her head. Alice summoned Bella to sit in front of her. Rosalie did Alice's hair, and Alice did Bella's hair.

There was a knock at the door and a woman in her early fifties emerged. Her brown hair had streaks of gray in it, and was set in a tight, neat bun. Her face looked very kind, yet serious.

" Good day ladies. It is a very great pleasure that you girls have come all the way from Kent to come stay with us. I'm not sure if you remember me, but my name is Elizabeth Masen. I'm the headmaster of Masen Academy. But I'm also good friends with all of your families." Elizabeth walked over to Rosalie.

" Oh Rosalie how is your mother Beatrice doing? The last time I saw her it was 1895!" Rosalie nodded and smiled her kindest smile.

" And Mary dear how is your mother Penelope? You look just like her!" Elizabeth crooned. Elizabeth stopped at Bella and smiled down with admiration.

" And Isabella Swan. Your mother Eleanor must miss you so. I know how much she loves you. And quite a young woman you are indeed. Please do tell your mother and father that I send my love." Bella nodded, and felt her chest tighten at the mention of her mother.

" Now girls as you know, my husband Edward Cullen Sr. is the headmaster of the brother school to Masen Academy, Cullen Academy. We ask that you do not disturb the students of Cullen Academy. You are not permitted to enter their side of campus unless one of the teachers tells you too. You see we have had some trouble with the wrong students sneaking into the wrong rooms at night. But I'm sure you girls won't be any trouble with that. Now we are going to have orientation in the theatre in a few minutes. I suggest that you girls finish getting ready and hurry downstairs. I'll see you then." Elizabeth walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Alice sighed.

" Thats really not fair that we aren't allowed to see the boys. I was really hoping that we could meet some decent boys." Alice finished Bella's hair by spraying it with her floral perfume.

" Alright I'm done! Stand up Bella and let us see how you look." Alice ordered. Bella rolled her eyes as she stood up and twirled around. Alice and Rosalie clapped.

" Very nice Bella. For once you look like a lady instead of a pauper!" Rosalie said. Bella laughed and rolled her eyes.

" Shall we ladies?" Alice said as they linked arms and strode out of the building. All around the courtyard there were young woman rushing around to greet old friends, and swooning over the boys that were filling in the theatre. Bella rolled her eyes at them. They acted like they have never seen a boy in their lives before. Rosalie suddenly tugged the girls back.

" We will stay here for a few more minutes until everybody is inside, then we will enter and everybody will be staring at us." Rosalie responded. Bella gasped.

" No! Rose you know I hate it when everyones attention is on me! I always blush! Its very embarrassing you know." Bella huffed. Alice rolled her eyes.

" Bella I don't know why you are so self conscious! I mean you are one of the most beautiful girls I know! You just don't realize it! Now when everybody stares at you I do a little trick that always makes me feel better. Think to yourself about how envious those girls are that everyone is staring at you and how jealous they are of your beautiful face." Alice comforted Bella.

Bella's stomach twisted into all sorts of knots as Rosalie lead them across the now barren courtyard and towards the doors. Bella could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears, and she could feel it beating against her chest wildly. They stopped at the door.

" Ready? Now lets do a quick check to make sure that we look alright." Rosalie said as she and Alice checked each other and Bella. Bella rolled her eyes.

" This is totally unnecessary. Why does everyone have to notice us?" Rose and Alice looked at Bella like she was crazy. Bella chuckled nervously.

" Remember our little saying Bella." Alice whispered in her ear as they opened the door. Bella's heart was now hammering full speed in her chest, and Bella felt sick.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: First time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

_Chapter 2_

**First Time**

**...**

" Jasper will you stop talking about them already!" Edward yelled at his friend who was sitting next to him in the theatre.

They were waiting for orientation to start, and all Jasper and Emmett could talk about are the girls of Masen Academy sitting an isle across from us, the students of Cullen Academy.

" Oh come now Edward! You must admit that these women are better than the usual harlots that you court." Jasper said as he stared at a girl with blond hair and blue eyes much similar to his. Edward rolled his eyes and turned to Emmett. Emmett was staring off into space with his mouth hanging open and drool emitting from the side of it. Edward sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

The doors to the theatre suddenly swung open, and everyone thinking it was a headmaster, quieted down at once. Instead three beautiful girls gracefully glided into the room. The one on the end had long black hair that was set in an elegant but beautiful bun. She had a cute almost pixie like face, and she was moderately short. The one in the middle was a tall blond who had the most amazing bone structure that Edward had ever seen. But the one next to the blond was the one who caught Edward's eye.

Her mahogany hair was in a bun, but somehow it almost looked like it was down. Her skin was the palest white that Edward had ever seen on a girl. Her perfectly full bow lips, and her perfect figure were just some of the many qualities that she possessed. But her big brown eyes were the things that Edward was the most awed by. They seemed to be able to look right through someone by just a quick glance. Her cheeks were a slight pink color from either the cold or a blush.

They continued to glide down the isle right past Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, and they took seats diagonal from them. They were the only girls in the theatre who weren't wearing dreary navy school dresses. Instead they wore pink, blue, and green dresses. The theatre was still silent as everyone gazed at them in either fury, lust, or envy. Edward still couldn't take his eyes off of the girl with big brown eyes. It was almost as if she was magnetic. Someone crossed the stage, and Edward recognized it as his mother, Elizabeth Masen. Following her was Edward's father, Edward Cullen Sr.

" Welcome back students! We hope that all of you have had a wonderful Christmas vacation, and I hope that we can continue to have a splendid school year. Now we do have a few students joining us this year, but we have three special students that we would like to introduce." Elizabeth said. She cleared her throat.

" Would Mary Alice Brandon, Rosalie Lillian Hale, and Isabella Marie Swan please come here and introduce yourselves." Elizabeth continued while searching the theatre for the girls. The three girls who had entered the theatre earlier stood and made their way to Edward's mother. The pixie was laughing for some reason, the tall blond was shaking her head and sighing, but the one with the big brown eyes was nowhere to be seen. The tall blond extended her hand to the floor, and the girl with big brow eyes rose from the floor with crimson cheeks. Edward smirked.

" Now the reason that these three young ladies are so special to have at our school with us, is that they transfered here from the exclusive exclusive boarding school in France, Clearwater Academy. I sincerely hope that all of you shall give a very warm welcome to our new students. Now we shall introduce our new teachers that have joined our academy this year..." Elizabeth droned on introducing various new students and teachers, but all that Edward could think about was the girl who he now knew was named Isabella Marie Swan. What a beautiful name it was, and it certainly was bestowed on a beautiful girl. Jasper leaned into Edward and whispered.

" Did you see those women? Their beauty surely would outshine a rose! Especially Miss Mary Alice Brandon." Jasper blushed when Mary Alice Brandon turned her face and looked in his direction. She giggled then turned to whisper something into Rosalie Hale's ear, who then told Isabella Swan. Soon they were all in fits of laughter.

" Would you look at that fallen angel? I would like to see her in her undergarments!" Emmett bellowed as he stared at Rosalie. Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes.

" Really Emmett must you only think about her figure? Besides she probably wouldn't let you see her undergarments without being accused of a-" Jasper was cut off, for Edward had stood up and was leaving without them. The orientation had ended, and everyone was leaving for their next class. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all tried to hurry the crowd of students at the door, but they only got separated and pushed along.

Edward suddenly found himself next to Isabella Swan who was also being pushed. Without thinking, Edward bent down and grabbed her hand. She turned to him and stared at him. Edward, thinking that she was awed by his beauty, kissed her hand. Instead of falling over and swooning like most females did, she yanked her hand away angrily and stomped away in a huff. Edward tried to go after her, but she was only lost amongst the many students. Edward did manage to get a whiff of a sweet gardenia perfume that belonged to Isabella. Edward smelled the hand that had held Isabella's hand and he was overcome with the same smell of sweet gardenia and freesia.

When Edward managed to make it out of the theatre alive, he looked for Isabella, and to his relief, found her talking with her two friends in the courtyard. Jasper and Emmett were approaching them, so Edward joined them.

" Good day ladies. It is so very nice to meet you. My name is Jasper Whitlock." Jasper tipped his hat at the girls. They smiled.

" Emmett McCarty. We go to Cullen Academy. Nice to meet you ladies as well." Emmett said as he winked at Rosalie. She rolled her eyes.

" And my name is Edward Masen Cullen. My mother and father are the headmasters of both academies." Edward said while glancing at Isabella, who simply looked away. Alice smiled at the boys.

" Nice to meet you! I'm Mary Alice Brandon or as my friends call me, Alice." Alice threw a smile at Jasper, who blushed. Rosalie fanned herself furiously as she spoke.

" Rosalie Hale. You can call me Rose if you like. It doesn't matter to me either way." Rosalie arched her eyebrow at Emmett, and Emmett took a step back. Everyone stared at Isabella expecting her to introduce herself next. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

" Isabella Swan." Isabella said while receiving a sharp kick from Alice.

" What?! I told them my name!" Isabella said as she checked her ankle for any possible sprains. Edward snickered.

" Don't mind Bella, she is just angry because me and Rose tightened her corset very tightly against her will. She claims we make her look like a harlot." Alice said as she slid her arm around Rosalie and Isabella. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all burst out laughing.

" Alice! Would you like me to tell them of your undergarments getting caught on a carriage wheel while you were frolicking around the sidewalk bumping into people?!'" Bella hissed. The boys laughed even harder while Alice pouted. Edward looked at Bella.

" Very nice to make acquainted with you Bella." Edward said as he attempted to kiss her hand again. Bella puled her hand away for the second time. She glared at Edward.

" Its Isabella to you. Calling me Bella is a privilege that you don't deserve. And how many times do I have to pull my hand away from your slimy mouth before you realize your rejection?!" Bella glowered at him before grabbing Alice and Rosalie's hand and stomping to their room.

Edward stood there in a daze and watched as Bella entered the stone building that her room was in. Jasper and Emmett turned to Edward.

" Who would have ever thought that the day would come when Edward go rejected by a girl to his face! Come now Edward you will forget about her in no time. Lets take a nice trip to the pub and we will find you a nice mug of ale.." Jasper said while dragging Emmett and Edward to the pub.

While Edward drank all he could think about was how adorable Bella was when she was angry. Her pale cheeks flushed with color, and her long hair coming out of its bun, whipping around her face. Edward was far from ever admitting it, but he liked Bella Swan way too much for his liking.

Five mugs of ale later, Edward was stumbling around campus with Jasper and Emmett supporting him while he stumbled into their room. The last image that flashed through Edward's mind before he collapsed on his bed was the image of Bella Swan walking away from him with a look of disgust on her angelic face.

**Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Obsessions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

_Chapter 3_

**Obsessions**

Bella collapsed in the chair closest to the fireplace and sighed. She kicked off her shoes, and undid the tight bun that Alice had done earlier. Alice and Rosalie walked the room with hard expressions on their flawless faces.

" What in gods name was that?!" Alice demanded after she shut the door behind her. Bella shrugged.

" He was being arrogant and selfish. I was not obligated to praise him so I didn't." Bella's voice was emotionless. Alice frowned.

" He was only being friendly! He meant no harm! As usual you have reacted without thinking." Alice commented icily. Bella shot out of her sitting position instantly, and took two long strides towards Alice.

" Have you not heard of feminism?! I don't care if he was just being friendly! I know exactly how those kind of men think! They steal innocent girls hearts, then twist it and turn it until its shattered into pieces! Honestly Alice! I would expect you of all people to understand my actions!" Bella huffed to the washroom. Alice rolled her eyes, and stalked off to change her dress. Rosalie was left in the middle of the room with an amused look on her face.

Bella stripped out of her undergarments, and slid into the tepid water that rested in the tub. She leaned her head back against the brim of the tub and closed her eyes trying to relax. It failed to complete its purpose. Images of her family's estate back in Kent flashed through her mind, along with her mothers smiling face, her fathers serious but kind face, Judith's delighted face, and her brother Philip's handsome boyish face. They all reminded her of the things she had given up and left behind for this. At the time she had felt so certain that this is what she wanted, that she wouldn't listen to her mother's and father's pleas to stay. Bella sighed again. She knew that she was stubborn, but she could never help it even if she wanted to. Not that she was going to run to the courtyard and broadcast it to everybody. Bella clenched her teeth.

_This is what you want! Isabella Swan are you mad?! Why are you thinking about all the things that you have left behind, when you could be planning your next adventure?! You were miserable in the country side. Did anything so exciting happen that is worth going back happen? No! You need to be free to do as you wish. After all you are almost old enough for matrimony..._

Bella tried to ignore the part of her that was itching to answer all of the thoughts that were flowing through her mind like a river. The sound of the door in the main room brought Bella out of her thought abruptly. Bella rose from the tub and slipped on her clothes that had been on the washroom floor. She opened the door cautiously. Elizabeth Masen had entered the room, and was talking to Rosalie. When she noticed Bella her eyes widened slightly at her appearance. Bella looked down at her attire and blushed slightly. She was barefoot, her dress was clinging to her wet body, her face had no powder on it, and her long hair hung loosely down to the small of her back. Rosalie and Alice arched an eyebrow at Bella.

" I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Swan. Perhaps I'd better come back later..." Elizabeth said as she inched towards the door. Bella chuckled softly.

" No please do stay. Please excuse my attire. I have just returned from the washroom. Please have a seat." Bella tried to make her voice sound as steady as possible. Elizabeth smiled and sat.

" I have come this evening to ask you ladies if you would like to join me and my family for dinner tonight. Your mothers and I are great friends. Almost like sisters if you will. You beautiful girls are like my daughters! Even though the last time I saw you was when you were four..." Elizabeth's voice was lost as she thought of the memory. Rosalie cleared her throat.

" We would be delighted to dine with you tonight Mrs. Masen. I'm sure our mothers will be very pleased to hear this. What time should we come by?" Rosalie was always the most polite one of the girls. She had a way of charming adults.

" Oh it won't be very formal so please do not dress formally. It will begin at half past six. My husband will be very pleased to hear that you will be coming by." Elizabeth rose. After she had said goodbye and disappeared, Alice and Rosalie looked at Bella expectantly. Bella stood.

" Alright, alright! I'm sorry! And I promise to be well behaved at dinner tonight! There! Are you happy?!" Bella huffed after a moment of silence. Alice and Rosalie smiled triumphantly.

" Exceptionally. But as my own little form of punishment I demand that you let us dress you for the dinner tonight." Alice said. Bella shook her head defeated. There was no point in arguing with Alice. She always won.

" Fine. But if you make me looks like a-" Bella was interrupted by Rosalie and Alice.

" A harlot. We know." Bella surrendered to the forces of Alice. Rosalie laughed as she watched Bella grimace when Alice took out her most uncomfortable and revealing dress. When they were done it was five-thirty.

" How do I look? Do you think the yellow is too perky for dinner?" Alice asked as she twirled around her her yellow dress. She flaunted her yellow shoes, and fixed her hair that was set into tight pin curls on the back of her neck. Of course she looked almost like a beautiful yellow sunflower. Bella rolled her eyes.

" Alice why must you even ask? We all know that you look breathtaking." Bella stated while she tried to find a position that made her feel like she could actually breathe. She looked enviously at Rosalie, who looked like a princess in her pink dress and shoes. Her blond hair was in an elegant bun. Bella then looked down at her own outfit. The violet purple dress Alice had insisted she wear exposed more than she was used to, but she had already given up on that argument long ago. Her long mahogany hair was curled like Alice's hair, except her hair was in a cluster high atop her head. The dress was tight and uncomfortable, and her head felt numb from all the pain of the style in it.

" Come now! Hurry! We will be late!" Rosalie said as she pulled her two friends out of the room, and down to the front gate of the academy. When they arrived at the large house, a servant let the into the parlor where they met Elizabeth Masen and her husband Edward Cullen Sr.

" Oh you girls look lovely! So many bright colors!" Elizabeth exclaimed when she saw the girls. After the hugs and kisses were over, the girls were escorted to the table. Bella froze as soon as she sat down. For the first time she noticed that there were eight place settings instead of five like she had thought.

" How many people are dining with us tonight Mrs. Masen?" Bella asked in a strained voice. Elizabeth furrowed her brow in confusion.

" Why eight of course. Why do you ask." Elizabeth answered as she set her napkin on her lap. Bella could feel the color drain from her face.

" W-who are they?" She whispered. All the heads in the room turned to stare at Bella's horrified face. Elizabeth grew anxious.

" Why my son Edward of course. My dear whatever is the matter with you? You lips are pale as is your complexion!" Bella had to hold onto the table for support.

_Edward as in the one that I insulted earlier? Oh great. This should be a pleasant meal. Just my luck. _Bella thought to herself.

" And who are the other two?" Rosalie asked hopefully. It was obvious from her voice that she hoped it was Emmett and Jasper, Edward's friends.

" Oh please forgive me for not say so earlier. My dear friend Esme and her daughter Victoria. Victoria is about your age I believe. Oh she is so charming and handsome you are certain to adore her!" Elizabeth answered. As if to confirm the invitation, there was a knock on the door. Shortly Esme and Victoria walked into the room and took their seats across from Alice and Bella. Victoria had bright orange hair, skin the color of a ripe peach, large almond shaped hazel eyes that looked almost feline, large pink lips, and a petite figure. Bella stared at her with an unfathomable expression on her face. Victoria was so beautiful that she was almost not beautiful anymore. As little as that statement made sense, Bella was convinced that it was true.

" Victoria, Esme, these three ladies are Alice Brandon, Bella Swan, and Rosalie Hale. I believe they are your age Victoria." Elizabeth chirped happily. Bella could feel Victoria examining her face critically. She looked down at her lap and blushed. Esme and Victoria didn't have anytime to reply to Elizabeth's introductions, for Edward had just walked into the room and taken his seat next to Victoria, and across from Bella. Edward's bronze hair was sticking up in all directions, and he had a few dark bags under his eyes. Without looking up at anyone, he swiftly stuck his hand into his water and wetted his hands. He then slicked back his hair in slow meticulous movements. Elizabeth gasped.

" Edward! Where are your manners?! What kind of gentleman dips his hand in his water to fix his hair?! Imagine what our guests must think of your behavior!" Elizabeth scolded her son sternly. Only then did Edward look up and realize that everyone was staring at him. His gaze followed everyone at the table. He stopped briefly on Victoria's face, then continued around the table until his gaze fell on Bella. He stared at her for a few long moment before turning back to his mother.

" Sorry I was late I was just out with Jasper and Emmett. Why didn't you tell me we had guests?" Edward's voice was a little raspy and sounded oddly slow. Bella raised an eyebrow at him. He was drunk.

" Have you been drinking again Edward?! How many times must I say that a respectable doesn't drink enough wine to make him incoherent?!" Edward Sr. yelled at his drunken son. Edward rubbed his eyes sleepily.

" I'm not drunk! Well anymore... Anyway who are all these young ladies I'm surrounded by?" Edward attempted to change the subject.

" Victoria, Esme's daughter, Alice Brandon, Bella Swan, and Rosalie Hale." Elizabeth answered quickly forgetting her anger with him. Edward smirked when his mother said ' Bella' instead of Isabella.

" Mother are you sure you are allowed to call her 'Bella'? She might not like it." Edward smirked at Bella. Elizabeth furrowed her brow. Bella felt the sudden adrenaline of anger fire through her veins. She glared at Edward.

" She has earned the privilege to call me Bella. And if you would like that honor then I suggest that you straighten up your manners." Bella retorted. Elizabeth, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward Sr. all laughed heartily at Bella's answer. Esme and Victoria looked at each other, appalled. Edward snickered.

" For you I would do anything. Even straighten out my conduct." Edward replied with a smile on his face. Everyone except Victoria and Esme laughed even harder. Even Bella couldn't help but crack a little smile. Edward's grin deepened when he saw that Bella had smiled at him. It wasn't a laugh, but it was better than a glare. After everyone had sobered up, they made small talk. After they had run out of subjects to talk about, it was silent. Esme broke the silence by addressing Bella.

" So Bella tell us about your family. Where do they live?" Esme's questions were harmless, but her tone of voice was a little too curious. Almost mocking. Bella shifted nervously in her seat.

" My parents and my two siblings, Philip and Judith, are living back at our estate in Kent. My brother is 15 years of age and my younger sister Judith is 6 years of age." Bella answered. Victoria raised her eyebrow.

" What is your fathers profession?" Esme pressed. Bella had to restrain herself from snapping at both Victoria and her mother.

" My father is a government official." Bella answered through clenched teeth. Victoria laughed out loud. Bella closed her eyes to try to calm her anger. It was enough that Bella had to speak of her family who she missed dearly, but Victoria laughing at her father's respected profession? That was too much. Alice and Rosalie exchanged a nervous glance when Bella opened her eyes. Esme smirked at Bella.

" What is his name? Perhaps I've heard of him." Esme continued to press. Bella didn't bother hiding her anger.

" Charles Swan." Bella replied sharply.

" I've never heard of him before. Are you sure that he works for the government?" Victoria retorted. It was the first time she had spoken, and Bella was taken aback by her whiny, childish voice.

" Of course I'm sure! He is my father!" Bella answered harshly. Elizabeth interceded.

" My dear Victoria you must not pay attention to the government then. Lord Swan is at the top of his field I'll have you know. And I think we had better drop this subject immediately, for I happen to be great friends with Bella's mother, and I know how respectable the Swans are. It must also be a sore spot for Bella to talk about the people that she misses the most. I know how it feels to miss Eleanor. Its not very pleasant." Elizabeth closed the subject with her final statement. Bella gave her a smile of relief.

After the food was served, people started moving to the sitting room to chat. Bella made an interesting observation as she sat down and chatted to Alice and Rosalie. Edward had joined their conversation, and the four of them were deeply engaged in conversation, when Victoria sat down next Edward and smiled sweetly.

" Hello my friends how are you? I have been meaning to chat to you all night!" Victoria said her voice dripping with fake kindness. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie regarded her with a polite nod, then returned to talking with Edward.

" Bella's family has the nicest estate out of all of our families, and that I am certain of." Alice continued. Bella blushed and was about to deny it, when Victoria interrupted.

" Well my family owns an estate in Bath. I bet its a thousand times bigger than yours Bella." Victoria challenged. She glanced at Edward as she spoke. His eyes were on her face, and she pushed her chest up ever so slightly. Bella saw her whole movement. She didn't know why, but for some reason it made her feel angry that Victoria had an interest in Edward. She didn't hate him anymore like she had this morning. In fact she actually was starting to like him after talking to him more. But she knew that she didn't _love _him. So why was she feeling so irritated? She turned back to Victoria.

" It may be bigger than my estate in Kent, but thats alright. For Kent and Bath are two completely different places. Your estate might be considered big for someone in Bath, but it could be considered average in Kent." Bella replied calmly. She didn't know why, but Victoria seemed to dislike her already. Victoria huffed away back to talk to her mother and Elizabeth. Edward's gaze flickered back to Bella as she continued their conversation. The evening came to a closing soon after their encounter, and everybody said their goodbyes. But just as Bella was leaving, Victoria pulled her aside and hissed into her ear.

" Don't think that you have Edward Cullen all to yourself. You might want to tighten your grip on him, because you never know when someone might snatch him away." Bella looked up to retort, but Victoria was already gone.

**Reviews please! **


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

_Chapter 4_

**Jealousy**

" She doesn't hate me! She doesn't hate me!" Edward burst through the door to Jasper's parlor. Jasper and Emmett jumped at the loud crash.

" Who doesn't hate you Edward? Are you still drunken from earlier?" Jasper inquired. Edward had begun prancing around the room and chanting, ' She is my love! My only love! '.

" No, no, no! Silly Jasper! Isabella! She and her friends dined with us at dinner tonight, and we had a civilized conversation! She even smiled at me and shook my hand when she departed!" Edward collapsed in a chair across from Jasper and Emmett. Jasper rolled his eyes and chuckled.

" Well Jasper it looks like our little Eddie is becoming a grown man! He is already in love!" Emmett teased. Jasper and Emmett cackled while Edward simply ignored them.

" No I'm telling you, she has the most fascinating eyes I've ever seen in all of my years of living! They way she stares at you! It can only be described as looking into the eyes of Athena! So intelligent and full of life! And it isn't just her eyes, its her whole face! She has the beauty of Aphrodite, but the intelligence of Athena!" Edward continued swoon over Bella.

" And don't forget the temper of Hera." Emmett added amused. Edward paused to glare at him before describing with great detail all the things Bella said to him.

" Well I'm glad that you have finally met your match Edward. I was beginning to fret that you would always be such an aristocrat!" Jasper commented after Edward had finished. Edward nodded, but otherwise ignored the many teases that he received from his two friends.

" Well I'm off to bed. I must go and dream about Bella." Edward rose after awhile of listening to Jasper and Emmett drone on about pointless subjects. Edward bid farewell to his friends and rushed out of Jasper's house and into the busy streets of London. When he finally made it back to the campus, he found that most of the dorms had their lights out.

Edward silently crept into the courtyard outside of where Bella and her friends were staying. He looked up to the top floor, and saw that all the lights were out except for a tiny candle glow that was coming from the window. Edward squinted as he tried to make out the form of a woman sitting by the fireplace reading. As he realized that it was Bella, he could feel the unmistakable warm feeling in his chest as he though about Bella.

Without thinking, Edward opened the door. It was unlocked. He quietly crept up the stairs to the third floor where Bella was reading, and knocked softly. Edward placed his ear to the door and listened. He heard the sound of fabric moving, then the sound of soft footsteps. The door opened, and revealed Bella. Edward stood in silence while he stared at her. Her long hair was braided, and cascaded over her left shoulder. She was wearing a long white nightgown and was barefoot. Somehow she looked even more beautiful and alluring with less clothing on.

She gasped softly when she saw Edward. She stood in the door frame contemplating what to do for a few minutes, then finally decided to step out into the hallway and close the door to her room. She still held her candle, and her face looked almost magical in the glow. Edward finally found his voice.

" Bella what are you doing up so late in the evening?" Edward whispered. Bella's eyes widened in shock at his question, but she quickly hid her shock with a mask of suspicion.

" What are you doing paying me a visit in the early hours of the morning? Should you not be asleep like the rest of the campus?" Bella retorted with a sudden edge to her voice. Edward smirked at the slight flush that had returned to her face. Bella sighed and opened the door. Edward stood in the hall with appraising eyes as he watched Bella silently check if Rosalie and Alice were asleep.

She crept back to the door and took Edward's hand while guiding him into the sitting room. The jolt of electricity that shot through Edward's hand when Bella touched it, was unmistakable. Bella silently closed the door to the sitting room. The fireplace was lit, and the warmth was a comforting contrast to the cold weather outside. Edward sat down in a chair and removed his jacket and shoes. Bella sat back down in her original position by the fire, and continued reading.

Edward stared at Bella while she read. Her hair was almost waist length, and was one of the most prominent things that had drawn Edward to her. Her silky skin glowed an almost golden color in the fire light. Her wide brown eyes were like endless pits of knowledge. Bella suddenly looked up to him and sighed.

" Edward what is the reason that you have come this night to bother me?" Bella asked in an almost pleading tone. Edward was momentarily speechless, for he was lost in her deep eyes to even notice her words.

" I was taking a stroll around campus and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Edward finally answered. Bella narrowed her eyes and threw her book onto the floor. She rose and huffed over until she was standing only an inch away from Edward. Her scent hit Edward like a pummel across the face. The intoxicating smell of freesia, gardenia, and a hint of mirabelle nearly knocked Edward out of his chair. She spoke in a low but soft voice.

" That is a lie. Now, Mr Masen I demand to know the _honest _reason that you came here." Bella's face was now so close, that Edward could feel her warm breath on his cool skin. He couldn't speak. For once in his life, Edward Masen Cullen couldn't was speechless in front of a woman. He could feel an unusual heat arise to his face. He then felt burning. Bella's eyes widened in surprise.

" You're blushing? Oh my... I just made Edward Mason blush! Now I am a truly lucky woman! I must be gifted!" Bella pulled away from Edward's face and began to speak of all of the things that she would do now that she had made Edward blush. The sparkle in her eyes was unfathomable.

No longer being able to contain his love for this woman, Edward hastily slipped his coat and shoes on. With as much courage as he could muster, Edward tipped his hat to Bella and said a quick goodnight before rushing out of the room as fast as his shaky legs would take him.

He ran until he was at his dorm. When he was safely in his room, he managed to collapse on his bed before the embarrassment of his actions dawned on him. He stuffed his pillow in his face as he tried to smother the burn that had never left his cheeks. He could hardly believe what he had just done.

How could he show his face to Bella after that?! The answered was equally as simple. He wouldn't. He would avoid contact with Isabella Swan until she started to lose interest in him. He would make Bella Swan jealous for making him in this state.

**Well looks like our little Eddie is falling in love..! Yay! Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. You all deserve a big hug and a gigantic cupcake! lol! Next chapter is you know who!**

**Reviews Please!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

_Chapter 5_

**Memories**

"Bella!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. Bella sighed and walked into the sitting room to meet her. She had her hands on her hips and she was glaring at Bella.

" What now Alice? Can't you see I'm trying to get ready for class?" She huffed. Alice pointed to a mud stain on the rug by the fireplace. Bella shrugged sheepishly.

" Its not mine! I promise! It must be Rose's. Doesn't she know that she isn't supposed to walk in the mud!" Bella chuckled nervously and began to shuffle away, when Alice blocked the door. She glared at Bella even harder.

" Rose wasn't in the sitting room yesterday. Neither was I. So it must be yours Bella. You stayed up reading all night after all!" Alice crossed her arms across her chest. Bella sighed in defeat.

" Alice I give in! I'm sorry. I'll clean it up. I promise. But they aren't even my shoe stains!" Bella yelled. She bent down to the rug and grabbed a cloth that was sitting on the floor and began to rub it.

" Well if it isn't yours than whose is it?" Alice questioned. Bella sighed. Even though she loved Alice, she had to admit, that she could be a little nosy.

" Edward Cullen did." Bella replied curtly. Alice gasped and called for Rosalie. Rosalie came rushing in. Bella sighed and stood up from her crouching position.

" Bella do tell us why Edward Cullen was in the sitting room with muddy feet." Rosalie asked while her and Alice smiled. Bella frowned at them.

" Well I'm not really sure to be honest. I was reading by the fire, and he suddenly knocked on the door and I invited him into the sitting room so that he could keep warm. I didn't want him to catch cold. Then we talked for awhile, and oh! You'll never guess what I made him do! I made him blush!" Bella clapped her hands together excitedly at her accomplishment. Alice began to bounce up and down and clap her hands together, while Rosalie smirked at Bella.

" Go on Bella." Rosalie said as her and Alice sat across from Bella. Bella rolled her eyes and continued.

" Then after I made him blush, he stood abruptly and ran out of the room and I assume he ran home! But It was all very strange. Why would he come by so late at night, and furthermore, why would he come at all! Is he not allowed in the girls dorms? Was he trying to get me in trouble?" Bella thought for a moment of their brief encounter. Alice shrieked in joy and began jumping up and down.

" Yes! I knew it! I knew it! He likes you Bella! He likes you! Oh, you are so lucky! We must dress you up extra nicely today. In case we run into you know who!" Alice squealed and dragged Bella into their bedroom. Rosalie ran to the closet and pulled out an aqua dress. All too quickly Alice had me undressed and in the aqua dress. Before I could object, Rosalie turned to me.

" Oh hush up Bella! Why can't you have fun for once? Its not like we're making you wear your undergarments!" Rosalie said as she began to powder my cheeks. Alice curled Bella's hair into ringlets, and was about to tie them in a bun, when she slapped her hands away.

" I'm not letting you put my hair up after having to wear this dress." Bella pointed to the aqua dress that they had dressed her in. It was tight around her waist. Alice shrugged, and let Bella's hair cascade over her shoulders. Bella pushed Rosalie and Alice away from her and stomped over to assemble her homework from last night.

" My dearest Bella! Whatever are you doing collecting your books so early?! Come with me, I must pick some shoes for your dress." Alice said as she dragged Bella to the closet by the door. As Bella tried on a pair of dark blue shoes, Alice stared at the window. Suddenly she screeched. Bella and Rosalie both jumped.

" Alice what is it?!" Rosalie asked as she and Bella hurried to her side. Alice was staring out the window and pointing to something. Rosalie gasped. For there, walking by, where the three boys that the girls had each dreamt about. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. Each of them were looking fine in there suits and books in hand. Then Rosalie did something unexpected. She threw the windows open and yelled.

" Wait for us!" The boys turned up to the open window. Rosalie and Alice waved while Bella ducked. They heard the boys chuckle.

" Will do! We be waiting down here for you lovely ladies as long as you wish!" Jasper yelled back. Alice smiled and bounced around looking for her shoes and books. Rosalie and Alice both stared in the mirror at themselves as they adjusted their appearances to perfection. Bella rolled her eyes and closed the window, but not before glancing down at Edward, who happened to be tapping his foot impatiently.

She glared at him briefly before stomping out the door behind Alice and Rosalie. Alice threw the door open and skipped over the Jasper's side. Bella and Rosalie rolled their eyes, and slowly walked over to meet Emmett and Edward. Emmett eyed Rosalie hungrily.

" You look stunning Rosalie." Emmett whispered in her ear. Rosalie's breathing hitched, and Emmett smirked. Rosalie quickly composed herself though, and crossed her arms.

" Whats new." She replied saucily. Emmett chuckled and started to talk to Rosalie. Bella stood there awkwardly and waited for Edward to say something to her. Edward had made a point about ignoring Bella, and making her jealous, but he couldn't resist the snide that he was about to say. As long as Bella got as embarrassed, he didn't care the consequences. He smirked at Bella, who smirked back.

" So I see you didn't get any prettier overnight. What a shame you have to be so unattractive. If you weren't so ugly, I might actually like you." Edward snapped at Bella. Bella blushed and looked at her feet. She then turned up to Edward, her eyes full of sadness.

" You didn't have to say that. I already know that I'm unattractive." Bella blushed again, and looked down at her hands. Edward instantly felt guilty. Couldn't she see that he was lying?! Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all turned and glared at Edward. Edward hung his head in shame.

" I'm sorry. I didn't think you would take it personally. " Edward mumbled. Bella's head instantly shot up and she grinned.

" Ha! I not only made you blush, but I made you apologize to me! I really must be magical! Who would have thought, that me, Bella Swan, could make the famous playboy at school apologize! I am a truly special woman indeed!" Bella's eyes shined with excitement as she bounced up and down while clapping. She reminded Edward of her friend Alice. Emmett and Jasper laughed.

" Dearest Bella. Can't you see that the only reason you have this effect on him is because he fancies you? He has not stopped yapping about you since the day we met you!" Emmett stated while laughing. Edward's eyes widened and he flushed. Bella blushed and looked away. The six of them stood in an uncomfortable silence. Finally Alice broke it.

" Don't classes start in a few minutes? Yes, yes we must be leaving. We must meet for lunch sometime! How about today at half past one? Yes that would be brilliant. See you then!" Alice exclaimed as she dragged Rosalie and Bella with her. The boys waved as the girls walked away. Edward sighed and shook his head. Emmett and Jasper did the same.

" What would we do without women?" Emmett asked as he and Jasper thought about Alice and Rosalie. Edward glared at the cobblestone. He was deeply irritated with himself. He couldn't seem to get Bella out of his head.

Throughout the first class of the day, grammar, he couldn't focus on anything Professor Pattinson was saying. At one point he was called on to answer a question, and he didn't even know what they were talking about!

" What is the plural form of the verb sail? How about you Mr Masen? What do you say?" Professor Pattinson asked Edward. Everyone turned to look at Edward.

" Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said." Edward stuttered. The professor glared at him. He then turned to Peter Phelps to answer the question. Edward rolled his eyes and continued to ignore the lesson. He couldn't wait until lunch time, and it was starting to bother him. He turned to Jasper.

" Jasper do you mind if I bring someone to lunch with me?" Edward asked at the end of class. Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

" It doesn't matter to me. And I'm sure the girls won't mind. " Jasper said as he walked out of the classroom. Hardly thinking it over, Edward dashed outside and snuck over to his house. He knew that his parents were gone, but he knew that the maid Louise would be home.

When he got to his house, he flew through the parlor, and headed straight to his parents study. He went to his mothers address book and searched for an address. When he found it, he wrote it down on a piece of paper. He then called Louise in.

She was a young naive girl, and she still hadn't learned the rules in the house yet. Perfect. She padded into the room wearing her maids outfit. Edward noticed the wrinkles on it instantly. Her black hair was in a messy bun, and her face was looking sleepy. She had obviously fallen asleep.

" Yes sir. You called?" She said in her high pitched voice. Edward quickly scribbled a note down on the paper, then handed it to Louise.

" I want you to hand deliver this note to the address at the top of the note. Do you understand? I want it done as soon as I leave the house. And please don't mention it to my parents if you will." Edward ordered hastily as he slipped the note in and envelope. He wrote the address at the top of the envelope, and threw it at Louise. She arched and eyebrow.

" Fine. But what do I get in return for my secrecy?" She asked with a smirk. Edward thought for a moment. He knew that Louise had liked him for a while. She was reasonably cute, and she was only a year older than him.

" You get this." Edward responded, as he slid his arms around Louise's waist. He pulled her close, and leaned towards her lips. She eagerly kissed him back with more emotion than he expected. She ran her hands through his hair, and he tightened his grip on her waist. They continued like this for a few more moments. Louise finally pulled away for air. Her cheeks were flushed, and she had a sloppy grin on her face. She held up the note and staggered a bit.

" Done." She whispered as she stumbled out of the room, and out the front door. Edward snickered a bit. She was so easy to persuade. He then walked out the front door confidently, and returned to school.

He walked into math class late, and received a scolding. Emmett looked at him with a questioning glance, but didn't speak. The whole way through class, all he could think about, was what he had just done. Half of his brain was telling him it was a good idea and tactic, but another half was saying that it would only create trouble. He decided to ignore them both. After math was history. After history was science. And finally, after science was lunch.

Once science was dismissed, he bolted out the door, and ran to the lunch hall as fast as he could. A few students were already there. Edward scanned the crowd for the face he was looking for. His eyes stopped on the face that he had sent the note for. She smiled when she saw him, and glided over to his side. Edward smiled at her, and she smiled back.

" I'm glad you came." Edward said to her as he took her hand and walked her towards a lunch table. She turned to him and laughed.

" Oh, Edward. I wouldn't miss this for the world!" She responded. Edward smirked as he saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella enter the hall. This was going to be fun. He thought as he saw everyones eyes widen at Edward's guest.

**Sorry it has been forever since I updated! But school just started, and I was unfortunately put in all the 10th grade classes. And I'm in 9th. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this cliffhanger! **

**Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Disturbing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

_Chapter 6_

**Disturbing **

Me, Alice, and Rosalie all tumbled into class late. Mrs. Hurst looked at the girls and glared.

" Please take your seats Ms. Swan, Ms. Brandon, and Ms. Hale." She said icily as I blushed and followed my friends to their seats. The rest of class I hid behind my hair, and slouched in my seat to avoid attention.

As the day went by, I strangely couldn't stop thinking of my interaction with Edward Cullen this morning. Something about him disturbed me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something about the way he looked at me made me feel like he could see through my tough attitude, and he made me want to be the real Bella all the time. The sweet, blushing, naive Bella, who would feel self conscious whenever she saw a good-looking boy. I felt a little bad about tricking him this morning, but not enough to apologize for it. As lunch time drifted around, Alice and Rosalie were buzzing with excitement.

" Did you see how Emmett was looking at me earlier?! He looked like he had fallen in love!" Rosalie laughed as we made our way towards the lunch hall. Alice squealed.

" I know! But did you see how Jasper was always trying to hold my hand?! He might as well have been drooling over me!" Alice sang. The two of them danced through the doors, while I rolled my eyes and walked at a normal pace to the table that they were headed for.

To my dismay I saw that Edward was already sitting there. I looked next to him and almost gagged. Sitting next to him, was the most vile creature to ever walk the earth. Victoria. I grimaced as we all sat down. Alice and Rosalie sat down next to Jasper and Emmett, so I was stuck between Victoria and Jasper, who wasn't even facing me. Victoria turned to me and cackled.

" Well look what the wind blew in!" She said to me in her nasally voice. I glared at her as the table fell silent and everyone looked at me.

" Well look what the garbage man brought in!" I replied with acid dripping from my voice. Alice and Rosalie gave me a thumbs up, while Edward and Victoria glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

" I'm going to eat." I said as I got up and selected my lunch. I choose a salad, a plate of chicken, potatoes, and broccoli. As I returned to the table, I saw Victoria eyeing me with disgust.

" Ew! Bella do you even know how much fat is in that lunch?! I don't eat lunch. Thats why my waist is so small." Victoria bragged. I slammed my plate down on the table and saw everybody jump and turn to me in surprise. I glowered at Victoria.

" If you don't like it then don't eat it." I hissed as I dumped all of the dressing on my salad angrily. Everyone watched me as I speared a piece of lettuce and threw it in my mouth, chewing rapidly. Victoria snickered.

" Goodness Bella! I was only trying to help you get a tiny waist instead of the thing that you have now that you call a waist." Victoria feigned innocent, and I slammed my fork down on table.

" My waist is small enough thank you very much! And If I were you, I would take my own advice. Now If you will excuse me, but I have to grab something from my room! " I yelled at her. Everyone in the lunch rooms turned to stare at me while I pushed my barely touched lunch away from me, grabbed my books, and stomped out of the room to my dorm.

When I got to my room, I slammed the door shut and locked it angrily. I smothered my face in my pillow and screamed as loudly as I could. After I had gotten all of my pent up anger out of my system, I sighed and undressed, filling the tub with warm water. I relaxed in the tub for as long as I could, before the water began to get cold. As I dried off, I decided to skip the rest of my classes.

I dressed in my white silk nightgown, braided my hair, and slid into my warm bed. To my utter shock, nobody came after me, when I had run away. I was more than furious at Alice and Rosalie. Whenever they were upset, I always dropped everything to comfort them. And after all that, this was the payment I got?!

I huffed angrily and checked the locks on the door once more before closing the curtains. They could sleep on the hard, cold ground for all I cared. Once I had lit my candle, and grabbed my book, I climbed into my bed and read until I grew tired. As my eyes drifted to sleep, I had the sudden urge to check the time. I peeked out the curtain and saw that students were milling around the courtyard. Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Victoria were nowhere to be seen. I felt another pang of hurt as I thought of my so called friends and how they hadn't even stood up for me at lunch. I sighed and crawled back into bed. I blew out my candle and marked my page. I fell into a deep slumber.

I was awakened to the sound of knocking on my door. I yawned and unlocked the door, opening it. There stood Alice, Rosalie, Victoria, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Alice opened her mouth to talk but I cut her off.

" Well Its nice to see all of you here. I'm so glad that care so much about my feelings to finally come check up on me." I said sarcastically. Alice and Rose both bit their lips and looking at me sheepishly. I laughed without humor.

" Oh, Bella we are so sorry! Its just that Jasper and Emmett invited us to go out with them tonight to the opera! Isn't that great!" Alice bounced. I glared at her.

" Well its comforting to know that men mean more to you than our friendship. " I replied with acid dripping off my voice. They both winced as Victoria snickered. I turned to her and grimaced. " And you even found a replacement for me. Now your all paired up in couples." Alice and Rose widened their eyes and exchanged worried glances.

" Bella! We would never do that to you!" Rose said earnestly. I rolled my eyes.

" Too late. You already have. Is this what you guys seriously woke me up for? To tell me that you are going to the opera? Well have fun, but I can't guarantee that the door will be unlocked for you girls. Looks like you'll have to find another place to stay. Goodnight." And I slammed the door in their faces, locking it. I marched over to my bed angrily, and snuggled into the covers. And then I did the only thing I could do. I cried.

I cried because Edward was being an ass. I cried because Victoria was probably right about my waist. I cried because I hated everyone. I cried because I was alone. I cried because I finally realized that I wasn't happy with my new arrangement. And because I missed my mother, father, Judith, and even Philip. And I cried because I was miserable.

After a solid two hours of crying my eyes out, I finally got up and looked in the mirror. My eyes were puffy from crying, my lips swollen and chapped, and my hair sticking up in all directions. I sighed and undid my braid. I checked out the curtain just in time to hear the clock tower chime 11 o'clock at night.

I had forgotten about my homework. I sat down at a desk and began to work on my History report on my favorite author. I had decided to do mine on Jane Austen. As I continued to write about her personal life, I suddenly had an idea. I snatched a piece of Rosalie's blue stationary and began to write to my family.

_Dear family,_

_I miss you all terribly, and cannot stop thinking about all of you. We made it to the academy safely and soundly, and our dorm rooms are beautiful. They have a nice view of the campus, and it has a fireplace, which is perfect for me as you all know. I hate how cold it is here in the city. It hardly ever gets a single ray of sunlight here! I have met your friend Elizabeth mother. She is a lovely woman indeed. She invited me, Alice, and Rose to dinner last night. We met her son Edward. He is... interesting... Anyway, Alice and Rosalie are at the opera right now with these two men they met. I'm sorry Philip I tried to reign Rose in, but you know how she is. They all seem quite happy together. I on the other hand am stuck in the room writing an essay on Jane Austen. After I mail this letter I will go to bed and get some rest. I am quite tired. It has been a long day. I love you all so much. I will expect an answer from you all soon._

_Lots of Love,_

_Bella _

At the end of the letter I drew a little heart under her name. I slid on a robe, and slippers, then left the room to mail the letter. As I walked across campus and into the street, I heard yelling in the distance. I felt my heart accelerate as I quickened my pace and crossed the street. I had this uneasy feeling in my stomach that something was going on down there. I suddenly couldn't wait to get to the mail box and drop off my letter, and get home.

_Three more blocks. _I kept repeating in my voice as the shouting came closer. I finally turned and looked to see what was going on. I felt the blood drain from my face as I saw what it was. Two men shouting to each other from across the street. And they were both walking in her direction. I looked around nervously. I was the only other person on the street besides the two men.

I looked back in the direction I came from. It was take too long to walk back to campus, and they would surely notice if I ran across the street. I did the only thing I could think of as they got closer. I pretended they didn't exist, as noisy as they were. My father had taught me that this was usually a good strategy with bums. I could smell them from here. Yup. Definitely bums. They smelled like stale whiskey, and it was obvious they hadn't washed up in a while.

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, as I ducked my head and kept walking down the sidewalk. I heard one of them stumble as they walked towards me. I was suddenly all too aware of my attire. My robe was thin, and my nightgown was nearly shear where my breasts were. I was certainly not in the right shoes for running. I probably looked like I was asking for attention. I kept my head down as I continued to quicken my pace. I froze when I heard the man behind me call the other man over.

" Mike! Get over here! I thinks I found myself a nice piece of pray." The man grabbed my arm and dragged me across the street. I couldn't even feel my body as the other man Mike grabbed my other arm. Mike chuckled.

" I bet this baby is a screamer. Nice pick James. She will give us a good time for sure." Mike and James dragged me away from the main street, and toward an ally.

As they dragged me along, my hands grew numb, causing me to drop the letter on the ally floor. I was so terrified that I couldn't even find my voice to scream for help. I was barely breathing as they led me into an open door that was connected with the ally. I could tell that I had been dragged to the poor side of town where all the criminals lived.

As I entered the room, I was suddenly overwhelmed by the clouds of cigarette and cigar smoke that engulfed the room. At least 20 shady looking men sat around a table playing cards, smoking, and drinking whiskey. A few woman were draped across their laps. The women were all in ratty old clothes that were too revealing, and had their corsets tightened to the extreme. The men and women all looked up as we slammed the door shut.

" I found this little baby wanderin' the streets by herself in the middle of the night! Guess she didn't listen when her momma and papa said not to go out alone at night." James said in a gruff voice. He snatched a cigar from a nearby mans mouth and took a long drag.

One of the women stood while the men snickered. She was a little taller than me, and had a severe face. She had long blond hair that was straight as a stick and fishy eyes. She yanked me away from Mike and James grips and spun me around examining me.

" Shes got a nice body. If she had a little more tits then she would be perfect. But I guess that she will do. It looks like Mike's dying to get up her skirt. We'll take her." She woman said in a nasally voice. She had a thick London accent. I had never actually heard anyone with that accent. But then again I'd never even been this far down into London before. I always knew that there were some people who lived like this, but I'd never thought I would interact with them. My parents had always kept me associated with high society. The woman stared at me once more.

" Whats your name?" She asked rudely. I blinked as everyone looked at me waiting for me to answer. I was momentarily speechless as the shock wore of, and panic took its place.

" B-Bella. Bella Swan." I stuttered as the woman raised an eyebrow at me then nodded.

" I'm Lauren. Now lets get you changed. You can't go around looking like that. Too modest. You'll never get customers if you're dressed like that." She dragged me out of the room and into a battered up bar. There were even more men and women in there drinking and smoking. Lauren shoved me up a rickety staircase.

When we got upstairs, we went down a narrow hallway. As we passed rooms, I heard noises. I stopped and peeked in at the room. Lauren stopped and looked in as well. I saw something that will scar me for years to come. A woman was on the bed with a man on top of her. Neither of them had clothes on. Lauren rolled her eyes then yelled at the couple. " How many times do I have to tell you Jessica?! Keep the door shut!" Lauren slammed the door shut.

As we passed the other rooms I saw and heard similar situations. We walked into the room at the end of the hall and Lauren slammed the door shut behind her. It was a decaying old room with an ancient bed in the corner and a few clothes strewn across the floor. Lauren began to strip me out of my nightgown. As she did so, I thought of what she had said earlier.

" Earlier when you said I had to dress better for my customers. What did you mean?" I asked in a wavering voice. I was so terrified of this place it was making me stupid. Of course I already had a pretty good idea of what these women were, I just wanted confirmation. Lauren tightened the corset on the red dress she had dressed me in.

" I mean your customers. You know the ones who pay you?" She said. I shivered as her long fingernails brushed my bare neck.

" But what are they customers for?" I asked. I needed to know. She sighed.

" I can see this is gonna be hard. You're a prostitute of course. What did you expect? You're getting paid to give guys a good time. God you're tense. Let me massage your back to loosen up. Lay down." She commanded. I did as I was told. Her sharp nails began to massage my shoulders. It felt good. I slowly began to close my eyes. After a few minutes of massaging, she stood up and brushed of her dress.

" I'll let you get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. " She looked in the mirror and fixed her hair. I opened my dropping eyes.

" Thanks for the massage. I really needed it." I mumbled as I began to drift. She smiled at me.

" No problem. I like you already. Well I better get back to John. He is my top customer. He tends to get impatient when I take to long..." Lauren said as she shut the door behind her. I sighed and let a few tears roll down my cheeks. How had I ended up here?

**I decided to throw in a little twist. And I also decided to make Lauren nicer than she is in the books. And the next chapter will be in Edward's POV. **

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Panic

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

_Panic_

_" _Oh, Edward that was _marvelous _! I'm so thrilled that you took me to the opera on our first date!" Victoria crooned in my ear. I winced at how high and scratchy her voice was. Emmett and Jasper snickered from beside me while Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

" Uh, sure. No problem. I had a... good time too." I choked out. I was trying to suppress a gag and a grimace as she smiled back with what was supposed to be an alluring smile, but turned out to be more of a frown/ smile.

" Maybe we could go back to my house and spend some time together. My mother and father won't be home tonight until late. We would have plenty of time..." Victoria whispered in my ear. This time I couldn't help but grimace.

" I would love to, but my parents are expecting me, so I have to go. Bye!" I said as I grabbed the hands of Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Rosalie followed us into my carriage. I looked out the window, and saw Victoria standing on the sidewalk outside the theatre with a shocked and menacing expression on her over powdered face. I sighed in relief that we had escaped from her clutches. Everyone laughed.

" Well that was interesting. I may never be able to watch an opera the same, but it was still interesting. " Jasper said. He was referring to the fact that Victoria sang along with almost every song, and that she sounded like a dying cat. Every so often she would glance at me and wink before returning to her singing. I actually ducked my head a couple times from embarrassment. Alice giggled.

" Thats for sure! But its not like I could focus on the show anyway. Not with the stunning girl that was sitting next me. " Emmett said as he kissed Rosalie's hand. Rosalie blushed and looked away. I rolled my eyes as Jasper and Alice began to flirt.

My thoughts drifted back to the one person I had been thinking about all night. Bella. I couldn't stop picturing what she was doing right now. I felt a twinge of guilt as I remembered the interaction that we had had earlier. Alice and Rosalie had tried to talk to Bella, but Bella was too stubborn to care what they said.

I closed my eyes and remembered how adorable Bella was when she was angry. Her pale cheeks flushed with anger, her wide brown eyes flashing with emotion, her long, soft hair framing her face perfectly, but slightly out of place. I remembered how she had thought that all of her friends had ditched her for men. It hurt me to know that Bella was feeling betrayed, and as much as I wanted to sprint over to her side right now and comfort her, I knew that she would only just pushed me away. Suddenly my plan to make her jealous didn't seem so brilliant.

We pulled up in front of the campus and we all got out of the carriage. When we got to the girls dorm, I couldn't help but look to see if a candle was lit in the sitting room. It was dark. I felt my heart deflate a little, and my face fell. Alice and Rosalie both hugged Jasper and Emmett goodnight before beginning up the stairs. Emmett, Jasper, and I started towards the exit to campus. We were each lost in our thoughts.

We suddenly heard two bloodcurdling screams coming from the direction of the dorm we had just left. We all whipped around and dashed back to the building. I raced up the stairs. The only thing that was on my mind was that Bella was hurt. We burst through the door, and looked around.

Alice and Rosalie were both standing in the middle of their bedroom with wide eyes and pale faces. Emmett and Jasper raced to their sides. Meanwhile I searched the room frantically, looking for a sign that Bella was there. Nothing. I began to panic. I raced to the sitting room. Still no sign of Bella. I searched the washroom and was again filled with panic. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. I turned back to Alice and Rosalie who had broken out of their trance and were now crying.

" What happened. Where is Bella?!" I asked them. They both sobbed harder when I said her name. I had a bad feeling about this.

" This is all my fault! I was so selfish! I didn't even come check on her when she was upset! I shouldn't have gone to the opera! I'm a terrible friend!" Alice sobbed. My face paled. So something had happened to Bella. My eyes widened in shock and I felt a sudden yearn for Bella. Just to hold her in my arms, or if she could even just burst through the door and say that it was a joke and that she was hiding the whole time.

" Alice where is Bella." I asked in a detached voice. Rosalie turned to me with sorrow etched across her face.

" We don't know. We came home and all the lights were off. Nobody was home. And now we don't know where she is..." Rosalie trailed off as a sob ripped through her throat. Emmett hugged her closer to his chest. Bella was missing. Bella was missing. The words kept going through my head, but I couldn't seem to grasp them. Bella. Was. Gone. I finally snapped out of my thoughts and straightened up.

" We are going to find her. Now. I don't care what time it is, but we will search the streets for her. She ran away because of me." I said. I rushed to the door and grabbed Alice and Rosalie's jackets. I threw them at the girls and dashed down the hall. I could hear faint footsteps behind me, but I didn't even bother to see whose they were.

I ran out onto the street and looked around. Most of the street was deserted except for a few people coming home from a pub. Not caring if they were sober or not, I rushed up to them. As I got closer to them I saw that the group consisted of three men and two woman. At first glance you could see that the women were exposing too much skin. I fought the shiver of repulsion that rocked through my body as I saw one of the men clutch one of the women's breasts. They both laughed sloppily. They were clearly drunk.

" Excuse me, but did you happen to see a woman wandering around the streets by herself?" I asked them. They all looked up at me. The two women eyed me hungrily while the men snorted.

" Well it depends what kinda lady you're lookin' for. What does she look like?" A fat man said as he burped.

" She is medium height, pale skin, long mahogany hair, wide brown eyes, full lips, and a slender body. She is about 17 years old." I answered hastily. The men both thought for a moment. The third one spoke up.

" I thinks I might have seen a girl like that. Whats her name?" He asked in a thick accent.

" Bella. I mean, Isabella Swan." I was beginning to get anxious. If these men had seen her, then she obviously wasn't in the nicest part of town.

" Oh, yeah I know who she is. Isn't her dad some kinda government guy? Charles Swan is it? Anyway, even if I had seen her, I wouldn't have been paying attention to her. Her family is a bunch of stuck up snobs. And she is no exception." One of the women answered. I glowered at her. How dare this harlot talk about Bella that way! She didn't even know her! I turned back to the man who had seen Bella.

" As I was saying, I saw a girl like that walking around in her nightie. I was wonderin' what a pretty little thing like her was doing in her nightie all by herself. " He said.

" Where were you?" I asked hurriedly. The man pointed back a few blocks and walked away with his posse. I finally looked behind me to check if Jasper, Emmett and the girls had come. Sure enough, Jasper was behind me running to catch up. I waved him towards me. He picked up the pace.

" Where are Emmett and the girls?" I asked as we walked down the street to which the man had pointed us too.

" The girls were too tired and upset to come, so Emmett offered to stay and keep them company. I figured that you would need help fighting off any thugs, so I came along." Jasper joked. He was trying to lighten the mood, and I didn't appreciate it.

" Jasper! Bella has just disappeared, and you are trying to joke around?!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes as we walked down a desolate cobblestone street.

Suddenly a piece of white flickered out of the darkness and caught my eyes. I ran to it, and bent down on my knees to see what it was. With sudden horror, I saw what it was. A letter. But not just any old letter. A letter addressed to The Swan Family. From Bella Swan. I looked at Jasper and handed him the letter. I didn't dare read the actual content of the note, but it was enough to convince me that Bella hadn't run away. Someone had kidnapped her. And I was going to find that person. Even if it killed me.

**So there was Edward's panic attack! And for all of you who were curious. No, Bella didn't agree to be a prostitute. It was kinda unclear in the last chapter. Sorry. But she was so tired and worn out that she couldn't really refuse a bed, and she kinda figured that if she tried to escape, that James and Mike would be on her ass... Anyway, I hope that you all liked this chapter!**

**REVIEW!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza **


	8. Chapter 8: Found

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 8_

**Found**

_It was all dark and foggy in the alley way. I was stumbling around aimlessly looking for a way out of this alley. Something told me that it wasn't the safest place to be at night. The clock struck 11 o'clock and I jumped at the loud noise. _

_Suddenly a doorway in the alley burst open to reveal an elegant and fancy ball. I stepped into the huge room, and looked around. I recognized a few faces, but I didn't see Rosalie or Alice. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned around. There stood Edward in all of his tuxedo glory. His hair was slicked back and he had a calm expression. He took my hand and kissed it._

_" Shall we dance?" He asked in his velvety smooth voice. I could only nod, for his beauty left me breathless. He took my hand and led me to the middle of the ballroom, where he took my hand and we began our dance. He stared at me the whole time. I couldn't help but get lost in his striking green eyes. _

_When our dance ended, I felt a strange sadness linger in my heart. As I watched him walk away, I noticed where he was headed. Towards a girl with fiery red hair, and a painfully beautiful face. It was Victoria. And she was here with Edward. Of course I should have guessed that he would come to a ball with someone as beautiful as Victoria, but it still pained me to see them together. _

_The ballroom lights suddenly started to get dimmer, and I people were murmuring worriedly. I looked at Edward as the lights shut off entirely. There were screams and gasps from the women, and angry yells from the men. And just as the noise level had risen to an extreme, it all went silent. I could feel the fear trickling through my body. I felt something graze my neck and I jumped. I let out a small yelp. In the distance I heard the faint sound of a voice calling my name. I listened as the voice came nearer._

_" Bella! Bella! Bella! Where are you?! Are you here?! Bella! Bella!" The voice called out frantically. I tried to identify the person, but it was far too dark to even attempt. The voice was strangely familiar. And then I recognized the voice._

_" Edward?! Edward! I'm right here! Please Edward, you've got to help me! Edward please! " I yelled out into the darkness. But I heard no reply. I could hear a faint snicker behind me, and I whirled around, trying to make sense of the darkness. I heard Edward calling my name again._

_" Bella! Please Bella, if your here then please answer me! I need to tell you something! Please Bella! Say something!" His voice was now becoming more and more frantic, and I noticed an edge of hysteria in his voice. And all too suddenly, he was gone. His voice was now becoming just a whisper. I dropped to the floor and began to cry. Somebody had to help me. I needed to escape this madhouse. There was a loud crash from behind me and I turned around. The darkness was suddenly lit up with a memory from my childhood. I watched in shock._

_It was a perfect day in May. For once it wasn't raining, and the sun seemed to be out. It was warm, and the flowers were blooming to a ripe. I was about 4 years old, and I was running in our back garden. I was back home in Kent. My skin was pale with a slight red on my cheeks from the sunburn that I had. My long brown hair was hanging loose and had subtle waves in it. I was wearing a light blue lacy dress, with my favorite silk blue sash. I was sitting on the lush green grass, and I was picking all of the tulips that I could find. My mother suddenly strode into the garden through the path and smiled warmly when she saw me. She glided to my side and picked me up. _

_" Bella, darling what are you doing picking all of the beautiful flowers? Don't you want the flowers to grow?" She asked me in her soft soothing voice. She brushed a stray hair out of my eyes as she stared at me with loving eyes. My brow creased with worry, and my full pink lips popped open in a perfect 'o' ._

_" No, mummy! I don't want the pretty flowers to never come back! I'm sorry flowers! I promise not to ever do it again! Oh no! How can we get the flowers to grow back! Mummy I'm sorry!" My lip quivered and tears formed in my eyes. My mom laughed her tinkling bell laugh and kissed my forehead._

_" Sweetheart, there is still hope for the flowers. The only way that they will grow back is if you stop tampering with them. Now, do you promise to never pick these flowers again?" I nodded my head seriously. She smiled down at me. " Then everything will be fine. Now, lets get you inside for lunch. You must be starving. And papa is home from work so you can watch him play chess with Uncle Jonathan. " _

_My mother carried me down the path and back to the main house where the white French doors were standing wide open and a warm summer breeze was blowing the lace curtains back and forth. I jumped out of my mothers arms and stumbled into the dining room. My lunch was sitting on the table for me with a glass of fresh lemonade. I climbed up to my seat and began to devour my meal. _

_While I was eating, my father strolled into the room holding my toddler brother, Philip. I had been upset that Philip wasn't a girl, so I had a bit of a grudge on him. Philip scrambled out of my fathers grasp and approached me. He tugged on my dress and I turned around. _

_" Yes, Philip? What is it? " I asked annoyed. My father chuckled and sat down next to me. _

_" I think that he wants to sit on his big sister's lap. That is if you don't mind Bell." My father said in my ear. My eyes widened. Philip had never even taken a second glance at me, and now he wanted to sit on my lap. I was beyond overjoyed. I remember feeling so special that Philip had wanted to sit with me. _

_I bent down to Philip and stared into his blue eyes. His sandy blond hair was tousled. He held his arms up to me as if silently commanding me to carry him. I gingerly lifted him in my arms and set him down on my lap. I had been so preoccupied with my brother, that I hadn't even noticed the adoring looks on my parents faces as they watched me and Philip communicate. Philip turned to face me and grabbed a lock of my hair in his small hands. He twisted it and pulled on it. I laughed. He smile a glittering smile at me._

_" Well it looks like Philip has a new favorite person in the house." My father said as he wrapped his arms around my mothers slim waist. The memory stopped abruptly then, and the darkness returned. I hadn't noticed that I was sobbing until the darkness had engulfed me. All I wanted right now was to get out of this hell and go back to my life. _

_The darkness was suddenly very crowded. At first it was just My mother and father's screams , then it was Philip, Judith, Alice Rosalie, Edward, Elizabeth Masen, Emmett, and Jasper. The screams of terror filled my ears and I covered them in an attempt to stop the horrid sound. I felt the pain and sorrow rip through my heart as I listened to the screams of all the people who I loved and cared about. I heard maniacal cackling from behind me. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I screamed at the top of my lungs. _

I woke up with a jolt, to find myself sweating and terrified. The door to the room I was sleeping in suddenly burst open to reveal Lauren. Her hair was messy, and the top of her dress was undone. She looked at me with an anxious expression.

" What happened?! Why'd you scream?" She asked as she rushed to my side. I looked her in the eyes, and was about the say I was alright, when I realized something. I wasn't alright. I had been kidnapped, and was being forced to be... whore without having a say in it. I was anything but alright. So I began to cry. Sobs racked my body as I slumped against the wall. Lauren sighed.

" Listen, Bella. I know it must be hard for you to suddenly be exposed to this kind of life, but there is no reason to cry about it. You think I like doing this to men _every night _? Nope! In fact, I hate my job! But without it, I would be nothing! At least you have loved ones looking for you right now! My parents didn't give a rat's ass when I suddenly disappeared! I was homeless for a few months until I stumbled across this place one night. It was the best thing that ever happened to me! Thats pretty sad isn't it? Well, I bet you're still a virgin right? Yeah, well I lost my virginity when I was 14! And that was before I even got this job. I was raped by my brother. So if you think about it, you don't have it so bad." Lauren finished off her life story by closing her eyes and shaking her head. There was silence in the room. Suddenly a gruff male voice came from down the hall.

" Lauren! What the hell you doing?! Are you ditching me for a better man?! Get your ass back here and finish what we started!" The voice yelled angrily. Lauren's eyes shot open and she sighed.

" Well, I guess I should get going. I'll see you around." Lauren closed the door behind her. I continued crying for god knows how long. I was brought out of my sobs by the sound of a loud crash downstairs. I heard men yelling at each other, and I heard bottles being thrown. Curious, I snuck down the hall, and peeked in from the top of the stairs. I gasped. There on the ground with blood streaming down his face, was Mike. And standing over him, was none other than my hero. Edward.

**I hope all of you enjoyed this short chapter. It was mainly a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be all about Bella being rescued! By the way, I have the Swan Estate on my profile along with pictures of Edward, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. As for Alice's picture, pretend that she has long hair.**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	9. Chapter 9: Savior

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 9_

**Savior **

**EPOV**

I sprinted as fast as I could down the narrow alleyway. I could faintly hear Jaspers footsteps behind me, but I didn't slow my fast pace. I stopped in front of a rickety old door, that lead into the back room to a disgusting pub. I swung the door open and found myself face to face with a man who needed a good shave, a long warm bath, new clothes, and a dentist. He arched an eyebrow at me and Jasper, then slowly took in our expensive clothing.

" Ain't you boys a little too rich to be in this part of town?" He said in an accent similar to the men we had met earlier. Jasper narrowed his eyes at him. I cleared my throat.

" Have you by any chance seen a young woman by the name of Isabella Swan? She is about seventeen. She has long brown hair, big brown eyes, and is very slender." I asked in a hurry. The man nodded.

" Sure I have. She just came in today. Mike and James brought her fresh from the streets! I heard she is a real beauty. Shes got money, and she is still a virgin. Just how I like em'." The vulgar man responded. He licked his lips at the end of his sentence just for effect. I ground my teeth together and set my jaw. Before I could even form the fist to punch the man, Jasper had him pinned to the floor, gasping for air.

" How dare you talk about Lord Swan's daughter like that! He is one of the most well respected members of Parliament that I know of! He is second to only the monarchs!" Jasper snarled at the man. The man nodded and pointed to the pub.

" S-she is upstairs with Lauren. I swear I didn't touch her!" The man said as he trembled with fear. I didn't even stay to see what Jasper did to him, I was sprinting into the pub as fast as my legs could carry me. I stopped the nearest man to me. He had greasy blond hair, pale blue eyes, a slight stubble, and a repulsive mouth full of rotten teeth. He smelled like body odor.

" Where is Isabella?!" I growled at him. He glared at me.

" Slow down there! You can have her after me. I'm first in line." The boy said. I couldn't control the anger that bubbled through me as I heard Bella being talked about that way. I punched the boy square in the jaw. He stumbled backwards, and knocked down a table. Mugs of stale ale clattered to the floor, and several men complained. I ignored them.

Three more men came running at me. I punched one of them, and he fell backwards next to the blond boy. Suddenly Jasper joined me trying to fight off the men. We managed to get one down, and were left trying to fight the strongest man of them all.

While I fought, I looked up to the stairs just in time to see Bella stumble to the banister. Her eyes widened when she saw me, and I heard her soft gasp. I punched the man one more time, then slowly walked over to the edge of the banister. At that moment, I couldn't hear or see anything except Bella. She seemed to be in the same trance as me. I Ran up the stairs three at a time until I reached the top. Bella stared at me with wide eyes then she finally spoke.

" Edward?" She said in a soft meek voice. It was first time that I had ever heard her speak to me softly. Her voice sent a tremor through my body. I couldn't wait any longer. With one long stride, I scooped her into my arms and hugged her closely. She hugged me back, much to my surprise, I felt her thin body begin to shake with sobs. I sighed and kissed the top of her head.

" Bella." I whispered into her soft hair. Now I could really indulge in her scent, now that she was so close to me. I silently vowed to never wash the shirt I was wearing. I was sure it would smell like Bella.

Just then, a woman dressed in nothing but a half undone dress came out of one of the rooms. She looked at me and Bella embracing, then looked to the floor sadly. Bella suddenly pulled away. I watched her as she approached the woman and, shockingly, hugged the woman. The woman sobbed into Bella's chest. My arms felt cold and empty without Bella there.

" Lauren why are you crying? Why are you upset?" Bella asked in her sweet angelic voice. The woman wiped her eyes and answered.

" W-why did I have to end up like t-this? W-what did I do wrong in my life?! All I've ever wanted was a man to l-love me. A-and now here I am selling myself to men like a whore. Thats what I am. A no good w-whore!" The woman sobbed. Bella closed her eyes and rested her head on the woman's head. Then Bella did something I never thought she would.

" Don't worry Lauren. You won't have to be in this sick place anymore. When I get back to my room, I'm going to send you money, and a brand new set of dresses. That way you can get your life back on track. And If anyone ever calls you a whore again, you tell them that I said that you are a lady, and nothing less." Bella said ardently. The woman's head shot up instantly. She looked at Bella with wide unbelieving eyes.

" W-what? You mean like enough money to buy an acceptable house, and new clothing?" The woman named Lauren said in a small voice. I couldn't believe my ears. Bella was supporting a _prostitute_?! Bella nodded.

" Yes. Now, I need you to stay a little bit longer. I will send someone to rescue from this hell soon. I promise." Bella muttered as she pulled away from the hug. She kissed Lauren on the forehead, and turned back to me. She returned into my arms as we embraced again.

" Lets get you back to Alice and Rosalie. They feel absolutley terrible about what they did. They were so worried about you." I murmered into her hair. Bella sniffled then nodded. I lead her back down the stairs. She clutched to my waist the entire way, and wouldn't let go. Not that I minded... Jasper met us at the foot of the stairs. He smiled warmly at Bella.

" Its good to see you again Bella. Alice was very worried about you." He said in a light voice. Bella smiled weakly. I held her even closer to me.

Once we stepped outside into the alley, Bella shivered. I removed my jacket and placed it on her frail shoulders. She was wearing some sort of red dress that was similar to the one Lauren had been wearing. Jasper walked ahead of us. He was in a rush to Alice no doubt.

When we finally reached the campus, Jasper ran ahead of us. By the time we reached Bella's dorm, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were waiting outside for us. Alice and Rosalie broke free from Emmett and Jasper's arms, running to meet Bella. They both had tear stained cheeks. Alice hugged me once more, before running to meet them. The three of them clutched at each other and cried together in unison. Jasper, Emmet, and I all stared at the girls and smiled at the reunion. When they finally broke apart, the all smiled at each other.

" I'm so sorry Bella-" Alice began, but Bella stopped her by holding her hand up.

" Alice, I'm the one who should apologize for being so stubborn and unforgiving. It was my fault for leaving the room by myself at such a late hour. Please forgive me." Bella hung her head in shame. Alice and Rosalie hugged her.

" Bella, please don't ever scare us like that again. I was on the verge of hysteria! Now enough babbling! I'm freezing, and I'm sure you will want to greet your nice, comfy , warm bed." Rosalie said, as she grabbed everyones hands and pulled us inside. When Bella got upstairs, she retreated to her closet, and changed into her nighty. When she came out of the closet, I looked away. She smiled.

" Why don't you go into the other room and talk with Alice and Rosalie. I'm just going to wash up. I'll be out soon." She said softly. She then glided to the wash room and shut the door. I sighed, and did as I was told.

After 30 minutes, Bella finally emerged from the wash room. She was dressed in her nighty, and her hair was braided. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 3 in the morning. I looked over and saw that Emmett and Jasper had changed into their pajamas, and were snuggled up next to Alice and Rosalie. They were fast asleep. Bella looked at her friends and smiled. I got up and began to walk to the door to leave, when Bella grabbed my arm.

" What makes you think I'm going to let you go outside in the cold this late? You should pen the night. I see Emmett brought over your sleeping garments already. Go get changed." She said shyly. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as I thought of the fact that Bella wanted me to stay. I dressed in a hurry, and ran into the bedroom.

Bella was already tucked into bed. She had made a spot for me next to her. I dove into the soft, warm bed. Bella giggled and blew out the candle. Then the room became dark and silent, except for Emmett and Jasper's faint snores. I turned my back to Bella reluctantly. To my pleasure, she tapped my shoulder, and I turned around.

" Yes?" I whispered. She bit her lip nervously and looked away.

" Well, I was just wondering if you would mind, um, well, keeping me warm. I'm very cold." She said. She blushed. I smiled, and complied eagerly. I wrapped my arms around Bella, and she snuggled her head into the crook of my neck. Soon, she was asleep, and I began to drift. What an adventurous night it was...

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I was grounded from the computer for an entire week. :( But now I'm allowed on! :) So this was a very sweet chapter. And in case your wondering, Bella is scared. Thats why she wants to cuddle with Edward. Or so we think... But I mean honestly, who wouldn't want to cuddle with him?**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	10. Chapter 10: Unfamiliar Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 10_

**Unfamiliar Feelings**

I awoke to the sound of a soft gasp to my side. I slowly opened my eyes. They were stiff with sleep dust, and I was momentarily blinded by the bright morning sunshine that cascaded through the open window. I looked to my side and saw that Alice was perched on her bed with pillows surrounding her like clouds. Jasper was lying down next to her with wire reading glasses on, reading an old book.

I looked one bed over from Alice and Jasper and saw that Rosalie was curled up into Emmett's embrace, and was sleeping like a baby. I heard the soft gasp again. Alice and Jasper were staring at me with wide eyes. I frowned.

Just then I felt someone stir next to me. I froze. A strong warm arm pulled my waist closer to a firm chest. I slowly turned to my right, and found myself staring at the most beautiful man in the world's sleeping face. I blushed. I couldn't believe I had just said that about Edward. He breathed softly into my face. He looked so peaceful and serene.

I turned my head back to Alice and Jasper who were both smiling widely at me and Edward's position. I looked down and blushed scarlet. Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist, and his head was buried in the crook of my neck. My body was curled around him. Alice and Jasper both chuckled to my side, but I ignored them. I rested my head back on the my soft pillows, and stared at the blue silk canopy above her. I stayed like that for a few more minutes.

When I felt the light snores against my neck stop, I looked down and found that two sparkling emerald green eyes stared back at me. I blushed and looked away. But Edward tilted my chin up to meet his gaze. A soft, sleepy smile spread across his face.

" Good morning beautiful." He said as he brought my hand up to his full lips and kissed it. I blushed even redder. He chuckled and sat up. He stretched his arms and propped himself up on the fluffy pillows of my bed decided that it was time to get up, so I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. I had the strangest feeling that someone was staring at me, so I looked down, only to see that Edward was blatantly staring at my breasts and my waist. I flushed and looked away. Edward snickered next to me so he must have noticed that I caught him.

I was about to get out of bed, but then I felt a cool autumn breeze fly in through the open window and gently sweep up my hair. I shivered and dove back under the warm, cozy covers. Edward, Alice and Jasper all cackled at me. I glared at all of them. I hadn't noticed, but Edward had wrapped his arms around my waist again, and was holding me close to his chest. I blushed when I realized this, but I didn't pull away, because I could feel an unfamiliar warmth spark as I felt his hands rub up and down my hands to warm me. With out thinking I snuggled into Edward's chest.

" Erm, Bella, maybe you better get up." Alice called over to me. I could tell that she was trying to hold back a laugh. I grunted.

" Alice! Why must you perturb me?! I'm exhausted, and this bed is too warm for its own good." I yelled back from against Edward's chest. Edward shook with silent laughter , and I heard Jasper cackling with Alice.

" Oh, let her alone Alice. She is probably still tired, and on top of that, she is snuggling in the arms of Edward. What more could she want?" Rosalie said. I peeked my head out from under my domain and snarled at Rosalie.

" Oh, hush up Rose! I saw you getting all cuddly with Emmett this morning!" I retorted. Everyone laughed while Rosalie and Emmett rolled their eyes. To my dismay, Edward untangled my arms from his waist, and got out of bed. I groaned.

" Why did you have to get up?" I grumbled. Edward laughed quietly. He then leaned forward so our faces were only inches apart, and spoke lowly.

" Why Bella? Do you really miss me that much already?" He teased. I flushed and looked away. He snickered. I scowled at him.

" No! I'm angry because you let all of the warmth go when you got out of bed!" I shot at him. He raised an eyebrow at me, then walked to the window, and closed it.

" Well it looks like we're snowed in for the day. We might as well just stay in our pajamas." Edward sighed. I frowned, and jumped out of bed. Sure enough, I looked out the window and saw a thick white sheet of untouched snow glittering beneath the window. I groaned.

" Perfect! Its only September, and already its snowing! This should be a long winter!" I threw my hands up in the air and stormed over to the fireplace. Rosalie and Alice sighed.

" Bella would you be a darling and light a fire for us? I'm too warm to get up." Alice called from her bed. I sighed and nodded. Edward kneeled down beside me and helped me light the firewood on fire. After the fire was lit, I set the gate in front of it. I looked down at my clothing. My silk nightgown was covered in soot from the ashes. I grabbed a simple beige dress that had long sleeves from my closet, and retreated to the washroom.

After the water was scalding hot, I climbed in and dipped my head under the water. I grabbed my favorite mirabelle scented shampoo that reminded me of home, and slathered it through my hair. I then washed my body with the freesia and gardenia soap I got from Alice and Rosalie. After my hair and body had been washed off, I sat back in the water and relaxed.

I closed my eyes, and Edward's face appeared. I smiled as I thought of how serene he looked this morning when he was asleep. Free of his usual sarcastic smirk, and that mischievous glint in his eyes. I remembered how much I wanted to just lean in and kiss him at that moment.

The next image that came to my mind was not as pleasant. I was remembering Mike and James kidnapping me in that dark alley. I shivered and blocked that thought. I then felt sympathy as I remembered Lauren's face when she had seen me and Edward embrace. I smiled at the memory of me and Edward hugging.

My eyes shot open and I sat up. What was wrong with me?! First I'm thinking about kissing Edward, then I'm thinking about when we hugged, and now I'm feeling bare without his arms around me! Even the hot water didn't soothe me and make me think clearly! I must be insane. I shook my head and grabbed a towel. I dried off and slipped into the beige dress. I combed my hair, and pinned it up in a simple bun.

When I opened the door, I saw that Rosalie and Alice were already dressed and were doing each others hair. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were sitting by the fire and talking. I sat down on the red velvet couch with a sigh. The boys looked at me and smiled.

" How was your bath Bella?" Edward asked. I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to think of what he was getting at.

" Fine. Why do you ask?" I answered suspiciously. Edward grinned innocently at me.

" I was just curious thats all." He said a little too sweetly. I scowled at him and looked away. Emmett and Jasper laughed while Edward snickered.

" ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! " Alice suddenly screeched at the top of her lungs. I jumped and somehow managed to fall off of the couch. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all roared with laughter. I glared at them. I turned back to Alice and Rosalie. Sweet little Alice's face was almost purple with rage. Rosalie was sitting next to her, dusting her chest with powder. I sat back up and walked over to Alice.

" Yes Alice?" I answered meekly. I knew that this was going to turn out badly. Alice grabbed my arm in a death grip and dragged me over to fireplace. I frowned. What could she possibly be mad at here?

" You are in serious trouble with me! Why didn't you tell me about your feelings sooner?! And here you let me put the pieces together when you could have just said something!" Alice ranted. Rosalie giggled at my horrified expression. The boys watched us with curious eyes.

" Alice! Can you please explain what it is you're mad about?! And you have yet again lost me on the whole ' feelings' thing!" I yelled back. Alice rolled her eyes. Then leaned forward to whisper something in my ear. I bent down.

" I know that you like Edward! I should have known that the reason you get so stubborn with him because you like him! And this morning when you didn't want to leave his embrace....! Oh, Bella you love him!" Alice whispered into my ear. My eyes widened. How could Alice tell so soon?! I backed away and stared at her. She smiled widely and squealed.

" Alice you are insane! I do not have anything of the sort! You are mistaken." I replied briskly. She rolled her eyes.

" Say what you want Bella. But at least _I _know the_ truth_." Alice emphasized. She then scurried over to her makeup table to began applying rouge tint to her cheeks. When I sat down, everyone stared at me.

" What?!" I snapped. They all looked away from me; afraid. Finally Emmett spoke up.

" What was that all about?" He asked me. I crossed my arms and pouted.

" None of your business Emmett. Now if you will excuse me, but I must visit the sitting room." I said stiffly. I stood and walked into the sitting room, closing the door behind myself. I picked up _Jane Eyre _and started reading at a random page. I was so engrossed in my book, that I didn't even notice someone enter the room, so I jumped about a meter in the air when someone spoke.

" Bronte. Hm. You're into the classics. Interesting." Edward's velvety voice said from next to me. As I said, I jumped a meter in the air. I put my hand against my heart and gasped.

" My goodness! Edward! Don't scare me like that!" I said breathlessly. He grinned the crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat.

" Sorry." He looked down at his hands and then back at me. " What exactly did Alice say that made you so irate?" He asked softly. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

" It was nothing of importance. Alice tends to come up with silly things and blurt them out of nowhere. But the idea that she came up with this time was truly crazy!" I responded quietly. Edward took both my hands in his, and looked into my eyes.

" Bella, if there is anything or anyone that is bothering you, you can tell me. I promise not to gossip about it." He said sincerely. " I trust you Bella, and I want you to trust me." I looked into his eyes, and felt all of my will power crumble to pieces.

Without thinking, I leaned forward towards his soft lips. Edward closed the gap between our lips. The second our lips met, I felt an explosion of passion wash through me. Edward placed his arms around my waist, and I tangled my hands in his untidy bronze hair.

Our lips moved in sync, and the spark I had felt earlier when he had touched me, grew immensely as our lips crushed against each other. He tasted so good; like cinnamon and sunshine. Sweet but spicy. I could feel my toes curl at his touch.

When we finally broke apart for air, we stared into the others eyes and smiled. Our fingers twined together. Edward gently reached his hand up to brush a piece of hair away from my eyes, then cupped my cheeks in his hand. I couldn't help but lean into his hand and kiss it. He stared at me with smoldering eyes. My body ached to be close to him. I internally groaned. Alice was right. I was falling utterly, and completely in love with Edward Masen.

**Finally they kissed! So it looks like Bella has come to terms with her feelings for Edward! Yay!!! Now the plot is really going to kick in, so don't think its all over just because they are together.... Only 10 more days until Twilight comes to the cinema!!!! I'm so excited! By the way, I love the song 'Decode' that Paramore made for the movie. Its really catchy...**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	11. Chapter 11: Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 11_

**Change of Heart**

Bella pulled away and we stared at each other for a few minutes. I could feel my heart thudding against my rib cage and I wondered if Bella could hear it too. Bella looked so brilliant at that moment that I had to stop and observe. Her long hair was coming loose from the braid she had put it in before she went to sleep last night. Her full lips were slightly swollen from kissing, and her cheeks had a slight flush to them.

I saved her eyes for last. Her deep brown eyes were the warmest brown I had ever seen them. They reminded me of melted milk chocolate. I couldn't quite decipher her expression. It was somewhere between surprised, bashful, confused, and happy. She was the first to speak.

" I'm very sorry. That was awfully forward and bold of me. I don't know what came over me." She blushed and looked down at her fragile hands. I tilted her chin up with my finger and looked her straight in the eyes.

" I'm not sorry that you did. In any case, it takes two people to kiss. I'm just as much a fault as you are." I murmured. She stared into my green eyes for a long moment, then looked back down at her hands as she spoke.

" Edward... I don't understand my feelings for you. Sometimes you infuriate me, but other times I just want to jump up and kiss you. I really have no name for the feelings inside of me. They are just so foreign... In any case, I think that we should discuss our relationship." Bella looked up but carefully avoided my gaze. I picked up her hands from her lap and put them in mine.

" Bella, for the last few days, I have been feeling feelings that are unfamiliar to me too. Ever since you came here to London, I can't stop thinking about you. I dream about you, and I talk about you all the time. Ask Emmett and Jasper. They can't get me to shut up about you!

"I hardly recognize myself anymore! Any my behavior is so different from what I'm used to, that it often shocks me what I do or say! What I'm trying to say is, that I feel a great affection towards you, and I think that we should do something about our feelings." Bella's eyes narrowed as she studied me.

" Edward, are you inquiring that we become a...a _couple_?" The way Bella said " couple" was the way one would say " horse dung". I instantly became nervous. Did she not want to be my partner? Was she completely opposed to the idea? Did she even feel the same way about me? I chose my next words carefully.

" Yes. But only if you feel the same way about me. I completely understand if you would rather us stay friends. In fact, it was silly of me to even mention the idea. Please excuse me." I began to ramble. With each second I was getting more and more nervous. Finally Bella stopped me. To my great surprise, she stopped me with a chaste kiss on the lips.

" Hush, Edward. You're ruining the moment." She whispered in my ear. The feel of her warm breath on my ear, sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine. She pulled away so that our faces were just inches apart.

" As crazy as it might sound, I actually would like that very much. To become a couple that is. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression just a moment ago. You just surprised me a bit with you confession." Bella whispered. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to kiss her. Our lips met in another sweet kiss.

This time, she placed her hands on either side of my face. When we ran out of breath, we pulled away to stare into each others eyes. Bella leaned forward a tad so that our foreheads were against each other. We simply studied the others features, and grinned at each other. We didn't kiss again, but somehow just our faces beings connected, and sitting next to each other was more romantic.

Bella and I sat together by the blazing fire and stared at the flames lick the stone fireplace. Bella sat snuggled up on my lap, and I had wrapped my arms around her; hugging her to my chest. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I didn't care. All I cared about was having Bella in my arms. Bella. The name made my heart swell with joy. Bella and I were now a couple. We could hold hands, and kiss, and laugh together without any disruptions.

When the fire finally died out, The room was left dark and cold. Bella shivered in my arms. I stood and picked Bella up with me. I set her down as we entered the main room where our friends stood with expectant expressions. They had obviously noticed how long we had been gone.

" Where on earth were you two?!" Alice demanded. Bella blushed and buried her face in my side. Surprised at her gesture, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Everyone gasped. They had figured it out. Alice and Rosalie squealed with delight.

" Oh, I knew it! I just knew it! Didn't I tell you Rose! I knew that they would fall in love!" Alice chirped. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all laughed. Bella lifted her head up from my side and looked at them bashfully. This was a first. I could see it in everyones eyes. Where was the fierce independent Bella?

" We were just spending some time in the living room. Talking." Bella said quietly. Emmett nudged me and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

" Well it looks like all those fantasies of yours have finally come true. So tell me, was your kiss passionate or simple. Rose and I had a passionate first kiss. But thats only because we like each other so much." Emmett boomed. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked Emmett. I scowled at him.

" Its none of your business Emmett." I said testily. He grinned.

" Ha! I made you admit that you did kiss! Well my friends it looks like we have two new lovebirds joining the pack!" He announced loudly. Alice and Rosalie giggled while Jasper and I glared ta him. Would he ever learn? Bella sighed.

" Alright, alright. Enough laughter at our expense. Edward and I are bored so we are going to go out and take a walk. If you would like to join us, then go get your winter weather gear on." Bella stated. She back to normal. She grabbed my hand and lead me out the closet in the hallway. She searched through it for a few moments, then produced my coat, gloves, hat, and boots.

" Here you are. Now if only I could find my own boots..." Bella trailed off as she stuck her head in the closet again. I watched her bend over. I knew that it was wrong, but I snuck a peek down her nightgown, which was in plain view for me to see, and was not disappointed. Bella lifted her head up and caught me red handed. Her eyes widened as she realized what I was doing, and I blushed. She placed her hands on her thin hips and narrowed her eyes.

" Were you peeking down my nightshift?" She asked in a half annoyed half amused tone. I avoided eye contact.

" Well... um, er not really. But ...um, I mean yes?" It all came out sounding like a question. Bella's brow furrowed. I waited anxiously for her to scold me. To my utter surprise, she simply shrugged and bent back over to grab her boots. I stood with my mouth agape.

" But, aren't you going to yell at me for being rude and piggish?" I asked exasperate at this girls moods. Bella stood and shook her head.

" Well of course you were wrong and rude to do such a thing, but now that we are a couple, I guess it doesn't matter. Thats what couples do I guess." Bella stated simply. She then sashayed back into the bedroom to get dressed. I shook my head slowly. This girl was killing me. Emmett and Jasper joined me in the hallway while we waited for our girls to get ready. A few minutes later, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie emerged, and were chatting away easily.

" Oh, Bella I need help tying my scarf. Will you help me?" Alice asked innocently. I felt Jasper squirm next to me, and before Bella could answer, Jasper was at Alice's side.

" I'll help you." Jasper said eagerly. Alice giggled, and held out her scarf for him. Emmett glanced at Rosalie, and she glanced back.

" Emmett, put on my ear muffs for me." Rosalie said simply. Emmett obliged like a puppy to its master. That left just me and Bella standing awkwardly next to each other. Finally Bella sighed.

" Well, then I guess you can help me tie my boots." Bella slid her delicate feet into her boots, and I laced them up. I purposely took the time to stroke her ankles and kissed her hand when I was done. Bella's breathing went a little ragged, and I swear that her eyes glazed over a bit. I took her hand and lead her down the stairs.

" Come now Bella. We wouldn't want you to get left behind now would we?" I whispered into her ear softly. She shivered delicately and goose bumps began to form on her neck. I laughed softly to myself. Rosalie bounded down the stairs and grabbed Bella and Alice's hands as we got outside in the snow.

" Hurry up Alice! You're taking forever! We must find a good spot for snow angels before dark!" Rosalie called back. Alice huffed. Poor little Alice was stepping through the snow carefully lifting up her periwinkle colored dress.

" Rosalie! Have you no feelings for me or my dress?! If you had any common sense, then you would act like a lady and lift your dress so it doesn't get wet." Alice yelled back at Rosalie and Bella. The two laughed and continued to run farther away from Alice. Alice squealed in dismay. Jasper sighed and lifted her in his arms. Alice flushed a little and smiled at him appreciatively.

" Thank you Jasper. You're my knight in shining armor." Alice said to him. Jasper smiled down at her and smiled.

" What can I say? When I see a stunning damsel in distress, I have no choice but to put her out of her misery. Which in this case happens to be the snow." Jasper kissed her forehead. Emmett and I snickered. Jasper and Alice both turned to glare at us. By the time we reached the courtyard where Bella and Rosalie were already on their backs making snow angels. Alice jumped down out of Jasper's arms and hurried to stand above them.

" Some friends you are! Abandoning me back there just so you can sit on your bums and get wet and cold! I ought to knock some common sense into you." Alice huffed angrily. The two girls looked at each other then looked at Alice, who was now bending down to the snow and carefully gather some in her hands. Bella's eyes widened with recognition. Alice stood over them again.

" But I'm not going to do that. Because I have this." Alice lifted the snowball the she had been forming in her hands, and threw it smack into Rosalie's face. Bella and Alice burst into laughter. Rosalie wiped the snow off her face and glared at them.

" Alice. Bella. I challenge you to a snowball battle. Here. Now." Rosalie stood and glowered at the two shorter girls. Alice and Bella smiled.

" Alright. But we get to have teams. Two on each. I choose Edward." Bella said cheerily. I strode to her side and held her hand. It was cold from the snow. Naturally Alice choose Jasper, and Rosalie Emmett.

" On your mark. Get set. GO!" Alice screeched. Bella and I began pelting the two teams with snowballs. Rosalie seemed more fixated on Alice and Bella more than anyone else, and Emmett was stuck on me and Jasper. Bella made a wall of snow for us so that we could duck when being attacked. We even created a system. Bella would make the snowballs, and I would throw them.

We worked well together, and soon we had knocked down Emmett. Rosalie gasped in surprise that anyone could bring him down. Alice took the chance to pelt Rosalie. Rosalie soon fell, and her team was disqualified. That meant in was me and Bella against Alice and Jasper.

Jasper hoisted Alice to his shoulders and handed her snowballs. For such a small person, she could really throw. She got Bella down, and soon after, got me down. Alice and Jasper clapped and cheered at their victory, while me, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett scowled. You could say that we were sore losers.

Bella and I lay in the snow trying to catch our breath from all the throwing. Bella rested her head on my chest, and I held her to me. It felt so right to have her there. In my arms. Almost as if she was the missing ingredient to the stew of my life. I was complete.

**I hope you all like this chapter! I added in extra fluff for you all! You can say its a belated christmas present. I hope everybody had a wonderful holiday! I certainly did. And I hope that you all got some very snazzy gifts. I got lots of things that were high on my wish list. Also, HAPPY 2009!!! Wow. I can't believe that I haven't updated in so long. You all must hate me! I am very sorry about that. I was busy, but I know thats no excuse. If you haven't already, check out my profile for pics! I'm not really sure what happened to my picture of Bella, but I'll fix it somehow. **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	12. Chapter 12: Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 12_

**Encounter**

Edward and I walked together down the busy streets of London, holding hands. The icy wind nipped at my cheeks, and turned them crimson red. Edward held onto my gloved hand, and buried his face in his scarf, like I was.

" Bella, I honestly don't know why you agreed to the store with me. You know you aren't obligated to do anything." Edward complained. His mother hand insisted that he run out to the market and grab a turkey for Thanksgiving. And I had offered to come along.

" Oh, hush up Edward. You know I don't mind. Your mum is a dear woman, and we wouldn't want her going out in this frigid weather to get a turkey. And I couldn't let you go alone, god forbid you might get frost bite!" I exclaimed. Edward rolled his eyes.

" I still don't understand why she couldn't just use the ham that father picked up yesterday. Its perfectly delicious looking, and I'm sure it would be larger enough for both our families." Edward mumbled. I laughed at him.

" Edward, my dear! Do you know nothing of the holidays? Its a tradition to eat turkey at Thanksgiving. Its one of the best things about Thanksgiving! Well of course besides the pie that my mum makes. Its absolutely delicious!" I said cheerfully.

Ever since Edward and I had begun to date a few months ago, everything seemed to be perfect. Alice and Rosalie were content with Jasper and Emmett, and the three of us often went on dates to the opera and the theatre. Edward's parents approved of our relationship, and we spent lots of time over at the Mason household.

But best of all, Edward and I had grown even more close than I thought possible. We spent almost all of our time together, and I was starting to fall deeply in love with him. Our affections towards each other were constant.

" Yes, but I still don't understand what everybody has against ham. I in fact prefer ham to turkey. And if the turkey gets an entire holiday, then when does the poor ham get to be cherished?" Edward questioned. I couldn't help but laugh at his denial.

" Edward you are a true character. The ham gets Christmas of course. And as for your personal preference for ham, well thats too bad for you. You are lucky that you even have any food. Think of all of the poor souls that dream about having the lavish meals that you do. You can't be so picky." I ranted. Edward grunted in response. I rolled my eyes. We arrived at the butchers shop, and we both bustled in quickly.

" Hello, could we please have the biggest turkey you have?" Edward said bluntly. I giggled as the butchers eyes widened. The butcher glanced warily at Edward, as he took down the largest turkey I had ever seen in my life. Edward smiled back pleasantly.

" That will be 1 pound and 5 shillings." The butcher said as he wrapped the turkey. Edward began to take out the money from his pocket, but I stopped him.

" Now Edward, its my treat. I will be helping cook it after all." I counted out one pound and five shillings. Edward sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with me about it. He knew how stubborn I was about these types of things. I handed the money over the counter, and Edward took the turkey. Just as we turned to leave the shop, when I bumped into a woman.

" Oh my, I'm very sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized. I looked up to meet the woman's face, and was surprised when my eyes met fierce almond shaped hazel eyes. I gasped.

" Yes Isabella. Please do be more careful when you walk. My goodness, I have never seen anyone so clumsy." Victoria retorted in her nasally voice. I narrowed my eyes at her.

" Never mind Victoria." I replied icily. I brushed her shoulder as I stormed out the door. Edward was waiting for me outside. I watched through the window as Victoria whipped her face around and glared at me. Edward wrapped his arm securely around my waist and led me away from Victoria.

We walked back to Edward's house in silence. When we finally reached his parlor, I spoke.

" I'm sorry I have been so silent. I was just trying to control myself. For Victoria makes me so angry I can hardly understand it." I whispered. Edward smiled sweetly.

" Its alright love, I do not blame you for being vexed by her. She is a very infuriating being." Edward kissed me swiftly before helping me unravel my scarf and coat. Edward's mother and father were in the sitting room by the fire. Emmett's mother Mildred, and father Frank, and Jasper's mother Clara, and father Harry, were all sitting around the room. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all sat around next to their parents.

When Edward and I entered the room, all heads turned in our direction. Elizabeth smiled when she saw what was in our hands.

" I knew that having Bella go with you would be good! Now would you look at that beautiful turkey! Oh, my mouth is watering just looking at it!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She set down her knitting and rushed over to hold the meat. I laughed, as did everyone else in the room.

I sat down next to Emmett, and Edward sat down next to me. Edward placed my small hands in his large one to warm them. Edward Sr. smiled at us knowingly. Just then, the maid came in.

" Miss Swan there is a letter for you." The maid handed me the note. I stared at it curiously, before ripping it open. I gasped when I saw it was from my parents. Everyone stared at me curiously. I smiled widely.

" Its a letter from my mum and dad!" I exclaimed. Elizabeth gasped.

" Oh, please dear! Read it aloud!" I nodded eagerly, and began reading.

_Dear Isabella,_

_My dearest daughter, we all miss you so. Your father and I are quite distressed with worrying over your well being. Philip and Judith are so bored that it is almost comical! Beatrice and Penelope are over quite often, along with Agnes and Rosalie's brothers. There are so many of them I can hardly remember their names! Anyway, they have been over quite often. And while they are here, we have devised a little plan. You see, Beatrice and Penelope miss Alice and Rosalie as much as we miss you, and we are quite distraught without our daughters. I hope that you don't mind, but we have decided to come visit you girls. You see the letters that you wrote were wonderful, but they didn't fill the gap of mourning for us. It is still undecided when we will leave, but expect us soon. Very soon._

_Love, _

_Eleanor Swan & Charles Swan_

I had was frozen with shock. Alice and Rosalie took the same stance as I. Suddenly, I felt a little tug at the hem of my dress. I whipped around to see Judith smiling up at me. I gave a little shriek of joy and engulfed her in a hug. She squealed.

Just then all of our families glided into the room. Everyone. From Agnes, to all seven of Rosalie's brothers. Three of us all cried and ran to hug our families. I began to cry as I hugged my sobbing mother. My father even had few tears in his eyes.

Philip grinned at me, and hugged me, but I noticed his hand was entwined with Agnes. I raised a knowing eyebrow at my handsome brother. He shrugged and laughed. Alice bounced and clapped her hands when she saw the lovebirds. Rosalie was laughing and crying at the same time.

All of her seven brothers were hugging and wrestling her. Her mother smiled happily at her children. After we had said hello to everyone, Elizabeth and Edward Sr. jumped up from their seats and hugged their old friends. Alice, Rosalie, and I all hugged each other and laughed.

I walked over to Edward and he took my hand. I kissed him on the cheek. After everyone had sat down and was settled, there was an awkward silence that hung over us. Me, Alice, and Rosalie all opened our mouths and spoke at the same time.

" I want you to meet-" We said at the same time. We all laughed.

" Mum, dad, I want you to meet Edward Masen." I said warmly. Edward smiled at my family and shook hands with my father.

" My, my Edward! Look at how handsome you are! Last time I saw you, you were only a little boy! Its so nice to see you again." My mother said affectionantly. She hugged Edward. Edward was taken aback at first, but quickly collected himself, and hugged her back.

" Very nice to see you all again." Edward said politely. After he had sat down next to me, I held onto his hand again, and smiled at him lovingly. I heard all of the families gasp. I looked at them curiously.

" Isabella Marie Swan! My goodness girl! You are in love!" Penelope Brandon exclaimed. The four mothers all giggled and held their gloved hands over their mouths. I flushed crimson.

" I... well, um, I'm not... Oh hush! You are only making me embarrassed!" I finally stuttered out. Alice and Rosalie snickered. I raised an eyebrow at them.

" Oh, my girls I wouldn't be laughing! Do your parents know about Jasper and Emmett? For I believe that you only recently declared your love for one another." I smirked as my two friends flushed and looked away.

Of course, the mothers all teased the girls and made introductions to Emmett and Jasper. Then that lead to our mothers being introduced to Jasper and Emmett's, which lead to all of our mothers getting into a lengthly discussion, then our fathers all discussed politics, which then left all of us children to play by ourself.

" Well, why don't we all move into a less crowded area? That way we can all meet each other." Jasper finally said. Everyone agreed, and all of us migrated into the opposite sitting room. We decided to all go around in a circle and say our names.

" I'm Agnes Brandon, Alice's younger sister." Agnes chirped happily. Alice and I grinned at each other. Agnes was so much happier than before.

" My names is Philip Swan, and I am Bella's brother." Philip gave my hand a little squeeze. Judith was next. Being the entertainer that she is, Judith climbed on a chair.

" My name is Judith Florence Swan, and I am a princess!" Judith began to flounce around the room holding her skirt up like she was a queen. We all laughed. Philip rolled his eyes. I giggled and pulled Judith onto my lap to sit. Next were Rosalie's seven brothers, and their wives.

" My name is John, and this is my wife Lydia."

" My name is Paul, and my wife is Grace."

" Hello! I'm Sam, and this fine young woman here is my wife Emily."

" George. My wife is Sarah."

" Walter. And my lovely wife Ellen."

" Thomas and Diana."

" And finally Chester, and my wife Nora."

We all laughed at how many there were. They all pretty much looked like twins. All had blond or red hair, all had either blue or hazel eyes, and they were all well built. Their wives were just as beautiful as they were.

" And don't forget me!" Said a cute little voice. Lucy, Chester and Nora's daughter, peeked her head out from behind Ellen's slim frame. Her adorable orange curls were tied in two pigtail by green ribbons. Her blue eyes were alight with curiosity, and she had freckles spattered all over her cute button nose. She was six, just like Judith. Judith jumped off my lap, to her friend.

" Oh, Lucy! I didn't know that you were here! Now we can play princess together! And we can make Philip be our servant!" Judith exclaimed happily.

" Hey! I heard that you little demon. I refuse to be any sort of servant." Philip teased. The two girls giggled.

" Well, we need a maid, so how about... you!" Lucy pointed to Emmett. Emmett was taken aback, and Rosalie giggled at her niece.

" Yes, Emmett why don't you become the girls maid. I'm sure you know how to dust don't you?" Rosalie teased. Emmett glared at his beau.

" Girls, why don't you play without a maid this time." Nora said in her calm soothing voice. Lucy and Judith both smiled at Nora.

" Ok, mommy." Lucy said. Lucy and Judith whispered in each others ears.

" Can we do play with your hair mommy?" Lucy asked. Everyone laughed. Nora sighed.

" Alright girls, just be very gentle alright?" The girls nodded eagerly. Nora took out the pin that held her blonde hair intact. Soon, Judith had recruited every girl in the room, and her Lucy were unclipping everybody's hair.

While us girls got our hair done, The boys sat across from us, and were ordered to entertain us. At the moment, Emmett and Sam were dancing around the room like hooligans. All the women were laughing. Everyone was getting along perfectly. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were an instant success with Rosalie's brothers and Philip. And of course, us girls already knew each other, and got along like best friends.

Soon, it was time to go back to our own houses, but we would all see each other tomorrow for Thanksgiving. While we were saying our goodbyes, Edward approached me, and hugged me.

" I must say, it was very enjoyable to see and meet your family. Your brother and sister look just like you. Beautiful." I smiled at him and kissed him.

" And I'm very glad that you get along so well with my family." I buried my face in his chest, and inhaled his scent.

" Bella! Hurry, up! We must get home soon, its past Judith's bedtime." My mother called for me. I sighed, and kissed Edward once more, before leaving with my family.

We spent the night at our house in London, and since there were so many empty rooms in our large victorian house, we let some of Rosalie's brothers stay here, and Rosalie and Alice stayed the night.

Somewhere during the night, Judith crept into my room , and asked to sleep with me, for fear of monsters attacking her. I sighed, and let her snuggle up in my canopy bed with me. As I tried to close my eyes and drift to sleep, I felt Judith cuddle up to my side. I wrapped my arms around my little sister, and smiled peacefully. It was just like old times.

**Sorry, the end was a bit long and boring, but it was necessary. I modeled Judith and Lucy after my two twin sisters who are 5. They always get afraid in the middle of the night, so they always come and cuddle with me. :) Its very cute. Also, I have just posted a new story called " Sparkle In Your Eyes" so check it out. I finally fixed the picture of Bella on my profile, and for all you clique fans out there, I posted some new pictures for " Nobody But You" and " The More I Hate You The More I Love You". **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	13. Chapter 13: Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 13_

**Love**

I awoke to the sound of my mother slamming my bedroom door shut. She stomped over to the side of my bed and shook my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over. Why couldn't I just sleep for a few more moments? After I didn't respond to her, my mother began to get irate.

" Edward! I know that you are awake. You must get ready this instant. The Swans', Brandon's', and Hales' will be here shortly for breakfast, and I need you to look presentable." My mother scolded me. I grunted into my soft pillow.

" Just a moment." I grumbled. I of course had no intention of moving, but I pretended anyway. My mother huffed.

" Edward, I am not in the mood for your antics. Get up." My mother's tone was colored with frustration. I was now intent on not rising for breakfast.

" Thats it! If you will not get up, then I will force you out." My mother snatched the blankets off of my bed. I shivered at the sudden coldness on my toasty warm body. I frowned, but still remained 'asleep'. My mother removed my pillows next, and so on. Until my bed was completely stripped of all comfort items. My mother sighed.

" Oh, come now Edward. What would Bella say if she saw you this stubborn? Don't you want to see her? She will be awfully disappointed at your unwillingness. And what about Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice? Don't you care about your friends?" My mother pleaded softly. I sighed in defeat. She had hit a weakness. Bella. Now I was eager to dash down the block to have Bella in my arms. I glared at her.

" Alright mum. You got me. Now you can kindly exit the premise while I dress." I addressed her. She smiled smugly and marched down the hall victoriously. She slammed the door behind her. I hastily dressed in a crisp suit and fixed my hair. I sighed. It was no use. My hair was always going to be a disaster area.

As I freshened up, my thoughts drifted to Bella. My beautiful sweet Bella. What would I do without her. I had never thought that my life lacked anything. That is until I had met Bella. Now that she didn't hate me, things were a lot better. We spent all of our time together. Bella was bringing out things in me that I never knew I had.

For example, I was never much of a reader. But now that I was around Bella, who was an avid reader, I would often find myself wrapped up in books. I was a fan of Sherlock Holmes and horror stories. Bella of course had scolded me and expressed her disgust with my reading choices, but I had complained right back at her about her romance novels. I smiled. Bella had so much character. Her personality was big, and her heart even bigger.

With one more unsuccessful effort to slick my hair back, I sighed and retreated to the dining hall. The large table was set, and maids were scurrying around the rooms cleaning and preparing our meal. My mother stood in the foyer watching and directing all of our servants around. She was intent on having her house spotless for our guests.

Even though she was stressed at the moment, my mother was truly happy and in her element. She hadn't seen her old friends in such a long time, it overjoyed her to have them back. Not to mention the fact that she was always excited for guests.

My father sat in his usual red velvet chair reading the paper. He would frown or grumble at an article occasionally, but he was happy as well. My father was a very simple man. Nothing pleased him more than seeing my mother happy.

Seeing that I could do nothing to help, I retreated out back to our private garden. It was small and quaint, but beautiful. Whenever I get free time, I love to sit in our garden and gaze at all the colorful flowers and plants. Even though it was November, and still quite chilly. It was so relaxing.

I sat down on a bench and slouched in my seat. It was a nice change from siting up straight all the time. Being a gentleman was hard work sometimes. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was pure bliss. It was fairly quiet, except for the faint sounds of the streets, the morning sun was warm and inviting, there was a cool chill to the air, and the sounds of morning in the air. The birds chirped, and the trees rustled softly in the breeze. The fountain in our garden sparkled and tinkled brightly. All was well.

I opened my eyes and had an idea. It was such a nice morning, but a bit too cold out for me. I walked through our French doors and into a room that was dedicated specifically to me. I had me grand piano facing the large windows that showed a perfect view of the garden.

The wall across from the piano was filled with shelves that contained books and various items. I had two leather chairs, a large Persian rug, and a fireplace with a portrait of myself hanging on the mantle. I hadn't been in here for months. I lifted the piano cover, and ran my fingers across the keys. A familiar feeling tingle at my finger tips. A sense of calm happiness wash over me, and I sat down on the bench. I didn't care or know what to play, so I simply let my hands press on random notes.

I closed my eyes and began to play aimlessly. I found myself playing my mother's favorite song. I had named it Elizabeth's Song. I had written it the day that my mother had been in a carriage accident back when I was thirteen. I had been so worried about her, and so eager to cheer her up, that I had composed a song just for her. Whenever she used to walk into the room, I would dash the piano and play her song. I smiled softly as I remembered the past.

I heard the front door open, and my mother squeal. They were here. I knew I should get up, but I couldn't bring myself to leave my piano. I heard a few thuds, and Emmett's boisterous laughter. I shook my head. Emmett was such a trouble maker. I honestly pity his parents for having to raise that tyrant. Bella probably fell down or something.

I sighed. Bella. I felt a smile creep on my face, and I thought of her. She was honestly the best part of my day. My eyes snapped open. Thats it. I would write Bella a song. Her and my mother were the two most important women in my life. She needed a song. I closed my eyes and let images of Bella flow into my head. I smiled, as I thought of her smile, her laugh, her blush, her adorable kitten face when she was angry, her thoughtful face when she worked on homework or read a book.

My hands played a sweet melody as I thought of all her traits. All of them that screamed beautiful. She may not realize, but she was a true muse. And then I began to think of before we were a couple. The many times that she had rejected me and angered me. The lilting melody slowed a bit and became more rich and deep. It reflected every feeling that flowed through my body when I was with Bella.

When the lullaby finally came to a close, I ended it with the sweetest, most innocent chord that I could muster. I let the sound of her song echo through out the room. I opened my eyes and grinned. I had to admit. That was a true piece of art.

One of the floorboards creaked, and I turned around. I was expecting to see my mother summoning me for breakfast, but instead I was greeted with the breathtaking image of Bella standing in the doorway in a cobalt blue dress. The color was my favorite on her. Her creamy skin looked heavenly against the color... For once Bella's hair was not pinned up, but her wavy brown tresses hung loosely down her back. Her cheeks were stained with that intoxicating scarlet blush I had come to love.

But what caught me, were her beautiful brown eyes. They were burning with emotion, and filled with tears. I smiled at her. I instantly took her in my arms and caressed her to my chest. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and I kissed her hair.

" Hello, love." I whispered into her hair. I began to trail kisses down her neck, and she shuddered at my touch.

" Hello." She croaked.

" Why are you crying?" I asked. Bella sniffled in my arms.

" That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life." She finally whispered. I raised my eyebrows at her.

" You heard that?" Bella simply nodded.

" And you liked it?" Bella pulled back so she could gaze into my eyes.

" No. I loved it. Who is the composer of that song?" She asked. I laughed.

" Me. I wrote that song for you. I thought of your breathtaking face while I played. I named it ' Bella's Lullaby'." Bella stared at me in shock. Once the shock wore off, tears gathered in her eyes.

" That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me." Bella murmured. I held her chin and kissed her. Bella kissed me back with passion.

" I can only thank you for that inspiration, my love. You have touched my heart in ways I never thought possible. Writing you a song is the least I can do for you." I declared. Bella gave me a watery smile. We gazed into each others eyes for a moment. I felt a lump rise in my throat and before I could stop myself, I began to speak.

" Bella, there is something I have to say to you." A small crease appeared between Bella's eyes and she frowned. I gulped. " Bella, I'm not quite sure how to approach this, but I need to say this before I go mad." Bella was beginning to get worried.

" Spit it out Edward." She said. I sighed and stared directly into her brown orbs.

" I love you." She gasped softly. " I love you with every fiber of my being Bella. You are the best part of my life. Every morning I wake up and can hardly wait to have you in my arms. Over the past few months, you have changed me completely. You have taught me what it is like to care for someone, and to be cared for in a way different than what our family provides."

"I couldn't bare to live a day without you Isabella. And I must confess to you. That I couldn't have found a more perfect, beautiful, caring woman. My heart beats for you Bella. It always has, and it always will. You do not have to say that you feel the same way, but at least listen to what I say. Sometimes my heart aches because I love you so much." I proclaimed in a steady voice. Bella had begun to sob into my chest, and I held her.

" Oh, Edward. Never in my life would I have ever thought that a man like you existed. I love you too. So much. Everything that you have just said, applies to me everyday of my life. I truly do love you. With my whole heart." Bella said. I smiled, and let a few tears of my own shed.

I had never been so happy in my life. I picked up Bella and swung her around in circles. She laughed and squealed. I set her down and kissed her ardently. I didn't care how ungentlemanly it was of me, but I did it anyway. I could care less about manners at this moment. Bella kissed me back with as much passion as before. Suddenly I heard sniffles and rounds of applause erupt from around the room.

Both our heads shot up at the same time. All of our families and friends stood in the doorway clapping and smiling. Both our mothers were crying, along with half of the women in the room. Bella blushed, and hid her face in my chest. I laughed and kissed her forehead. I didn't care that they all saw our declarations.

" Oh, Edward! My darling, I have never been so happy in my life for you! You are in love!" My mother sang, as she hugged both Bella and I. We received millions of congratulations and hugs. Bella's father smiled at me.

" Take good care of my little girl. She was my first child, you know. She was the one who got me hooked on parenthood." Charles whispered in my ear. I nodded and shook his hand. He stared at it for a moment, before hugging me instead. I was surprised. You would think that Bella and I announced our engagement or something. I grinned. I had a brief image of me and Bella at he altar. I grinned again. Maybe someday it would happen...

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. My computer was being extremely irritating, and wouldn't open this document for some reason. But its all fixed now. Even though it was a short chapter, it was filled with fluffy goodness. I mainly kept drama out of it, because this chapter was like, my Valentine's gift to all of you.** **If I get lots of reviews, maybe I might update tomorrow...**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	14. Chapter 14: Too Perfect

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 14_

**Too Perfect**

Emmett's face was lit up with childish joy, as he told his favorite joke to everyone. He never got tired of being the entertainer did he? Rosalie sat next to him on the velvet sofa, and stared at him with love and adoration blatant in her eyes.

Emmett clutched her hand to his as he told the punch line of the joke. The whole room burst into laughter. Rosalie's brothers all laughed heartily and slapped Emmett on the back. I couldn't help but chuckle myself. Edward sat next to me, laughing as well.

" Emmett you are quite the joker. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in all my life!" Alice's mother, Penelope, stated between giggles. Emmett grinned and playfully took a bow. That just sent everyone into a deeper fit of giggles.

My family, Alice's, Rosalie's, Jasper's, and Emmett's had been in Edward's house since breakfast, telling stories, jokes, and laughing. Over the last day or two, our families had become closer than honey to a bees nest. Just as expected, Jasper and Emmett's parents got along perfectly with mine, Rosalie's, and Alice's.

" Oh, I have a story to tell!" My mother exclaimed. I groaned and hid my face in my hands. I had been lucky enough to not have had any stories concerning me pop up, but it looks like there was no avoiding this. Edward chuckled, and rubbed my back sympathetically. Of course Edward really had no sympathy. His mother had told just about every horrible, embarrassing story that she knew about poor Edward.

" Well, when Bella here was about eleven, she went through what you could call a pouting faze." My friends and Edward all nodded in encouragement. I blushed crimson. For the love of god! Of all the stories, to tell, she had to do this one!

" You must understand, Bella was quite the eye catcher even then. Anyway, it was a rainy, cloudy day in September. Bella's birthday was only a few days away, and we were all rushing around trying to perfect the house. Bella was not so fond of dresses you see."

"We were all sitting around in the family room, around the warm fire. Philip was about nine, and I was pregnant with Judith. Bella and Philip were arguing that day, and I couldn't help but be irritable. Especially since I was with child! So I threw a fit and demanded that Bella go somewhere else. She was the eldest after all. Bella huffed off, and I remember hearing her bedroom door slam shut. And so the hours went by."

Alice and Rosalie's both came around soaking wet looking for Bella. Whenever in used to rain the girls would go outside and frolic in it. They would play this game where they were the princesses of the earth. Alice would be the princess of the flowers, plants, and animals. Rosalie would be the princess of fire, and harvest. And Bella was the princess of water, and weather. "

"One of them, usually either Bella or Rosalie, would be the evil princess who was out to get the other two, because she was jealous of their beauty. The reason that they played it in the rain is because Bella would pretend to make it rain with either her anger, or her tears of fear. Depending what side she was on."

"Anyway, since Bella was upstairs in her room pouting, I told the girls that she wasn't allowed to play. They left, and played in our backyard, just the two of them. I looked outside a few minutes later, only to see, a little boy playing with them. Rosalie was frowning, and yelling at him, but Alice was giggling and blushing."

"I sent Philip outside to see who the boy was. Philip rushed out and began to chat away with Rosalie instead. You know Philip had the biggest crush on Rosalie for the longest time... So he finally comes inside, and starts to laugh. I ask whats funny, and he says,

" Mum! Thats no boy out there! Thats Bella! She told me that she was going to run away and become a gypsy! And in order to do that, she is dressing up like a boy." I gasp and cannot believe my ears. So I proceed to confiscate Bella, and scold her.

" But mum! I have always wanted to be a gypsy, and what better time do it, than when you are put out with me? I promise I will come back before I turn sixteen." She says in response. I laugh at her and tell her that she is grounded, and send her to her room. And a few days later when Michael Newton comes by looking for her, Bella comes downstairs dressed as a boy.

" Hello. What can I do for you?" She says in her best deep voice. Poor old Michael stutters and asks for Bella. Bella clears her throat, and says,

" I'm afraid that Bella is very sick. You see, I am her boyfriend, and I highly doubt that she would want to see you right now. I'm sorry, but you have to leave before I remove you myself." And the poor boy bolted! He never came around anymore, and Bella never lived it down. "

" Michael and Philip were good friends, and every time he would come over, he would always inquire about Bella's boyfriend. And Bella would blush and mutter that he was alright. It was the epitome of her embarrassment!" My mother hooted.

Everyone cracked into laughter, and I hid my face in my hands. The seat that Edward and I sat on began to shake with silent laughter. I turned my head slightly only to find Edward shaking with laughter. It wasn't _that_ funny. I swatted him on the arm and scowled at him.

" I don't find anything remotely funny about that." I hissed at him. Edward smirked at me and hugged me to his chest. I tried to hold the anger within me, but it melted away as Edward kissed my forehead and played with a piece of my hair.

" Oh, aren't you two so cute! I swear you will be married in a few years, and Eleanor will be expecting grandchildren soon." Rosalie's mother sighed. I blushed, but smiled at her out of politeness. My mother's eyes widened, and I groaned.

" You are absolutely right! Edward and Bella will be married someday! Oh, Bella you must warn me if you are going to have children. I'm much too young to be called a grandmother. Oh, yes please do wait my darling." My mother huffed as she held a hand to her chest and patted her hair.

She had spent 6 hours bawling in her bedroom back when she found her first gray hair. My mother had nothing to worry about. She still had her youthful auburn hair, pale skin with very few wrinkles, her striking cobalt eyes, and feminine form. It was no wonder my father fell in love with her. Not that he wasn't handsome. He was tall, lean, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a mustache to go with it.

" Oh, mother for the love of god! I do not intend on getting married anytime soon, and I certainly am not ready to be a mother with slimy toddlers following me around everywhere. God knows I will never be ready for that." I retorted. My mother rolled her eyes while everyone else chuckled.

" You may think that now, but when you have your own kids, you will hardly be able to keep your hands off of them. You were such an adorable toddler. You used to do this thing where you would gurgle and laugh at the same time. It was so cute, Charles mother would swoon every time you did it..." My mother launched into another story about my childhood. I turned to Edward and my friends. They all laughed at my annoyed expression.

" I don't think its very funny." I said. Edward suddenly snaked his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

" So you were the princess of water were you now?" I shivered and he chuckled against my neck. I held my breath while he trailed butterfly kisses down from my jaw line to my exposed shoulder.

" It was only a silly childish game that we used to play." I managed to croak out. My voice wavered much to my dismay. Edward grinned at my fluster.

" I think its cute. I can just imagine you in a long blue dress sitting on your throne made out of sea shells. And you are in your under water palace, with beautiful fish and mermaids swimming all around your castle. Hmm, its a very enticing thought. Don't you think?" Edward was now skimming his long angular nose against my clavicle. I sucked in a deep breath.

" I wouldn't be able to say, but I can imagine so." I stuttered. I both hated and loved the effect that he had on me. I loved the tingling feeling of love that I felt when around him, but I hated how impaired he made me. I could hardly think when I was around him! He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back so that I was leaning against his chest. I relaxed a little, and held my arms over his.

" If only you could imagine the things that you do to me. You are quite literally a goddess. Maybe even better..." Edward whispered as he inhaled the scent of my hair. My breathing hitched and I pulled away suddenly. Edward stared at me with a mixture of hurt and confusion. I sighed and wait for a few moments while my heart slowed down. Edward finally spoke.

" Did I do something wrong?" Edward tilted his head to the side and stared at me with the most preciously innocent look in his eyes. **( AN: I couldn't resist! I wanted to incorporate that line somewhere in this chapter.)**

" No, the quite opposite. You were driving me insane! I was losing all coherent thoughts!" I sighed out. He pondered that for a few moments, before he smirked at me.

" Is that so? Well, it looks as if I have found your weakness. Perfect." Edward pulled me back into his embrace, and I groaned.

" I should not have told you that. Now you will torture me to no end!" I pouted. Edward kissed my neck. Great. Now he was using against me already.

" Don't worry, love. Your very presence flusters me." He whispered against my neck. I smirked.

" Really? Now how could I torture you..." I teased. Edward laughed.

" You are just as evil as I am. Maybe thats why we are so perfect for each other. Mm, I love you." I smiled contentedly hen I heard him utter his last sentence.

" I love you too, Edward." I turned my head slightly and kissed his neck. He nuzzled my neck. Across the room from us, Elizabeth and Eleanor squealed.

" Oh, Elizabeth this is perfect! Our children will get married and we will be officially related to each other!" My mother exclaimed. Edward's mother hugged my mother and clasped her hands together.

" We must begin to plan the wedding. Whose wedding dress should she wear? Yours or mine. And whose veil. Oh, so many things to plan!" The two mothers began to to talk enthusiastically about our 'wedding'. All the conversations in the room were ceased as soon as one of the maids entered the room with a telegram in her hands.

" For you Mrs." She said quietly as she handed the note over to Elizabeth. Edward's mother read the telegram hastily.

" It seems that we have been invited to a masquerade ball at the Platt household. You remember Esme from our time at the boarding school don't you?" Elizabeth addressed my mother, Alice's, and Rosalie's.

My mother and Elizabeth have know each other since they were babies. They had gone away to a private boarding school in Cork, Ireland. There they met Penelope, and Beatrice. They were instant best friends, and so the story goes on. Esme had apparently gone to the same school.

" Of course I remember Esme Evenson. Normal height, normal weight, caramel colored hair, and brown eyes. She would brag about how rich she was, and how all the boys would drool over her. I personally tried to shy away from her, but I suppose she was alright." Beatrice, Rosalie's mom, said. Elizabeth, Penelope, and my mother all snickered. Rosalie was just like her mother. Brave, and opinionated.

"Yes, well she is now Esme Platt. She was widowed a few years ago. Her husband Percival died of small pox. She has a daughter, Victoria, who is the same age as Bella, Alice, and Rosalie." Elizabeth replied.

" Oh, how tragic. Is Victoria a nice girl?" Penelope, Alice's mother, asked. She was too sympathetic. Alice snorted, in a very unladylike gesture.

" I declare, if she is a nice girl, then we must be absolute angels. She is one of the most despicable people on this entire earth. I pity the man who she ends up marrying. If she ever does." Alice fumed. Rosalie and I nodded our heads in agreement.

" Ah, so she is just like her mother." Emmett's mother, Mildred, stated. The mothers all burst into a fit of giggles. The fathers in the room all rolled their eyes, and tried to ignore their gossiping wives.

" Now, now, lets be nice. We should be good examples for our children. No matter how horrid they are." Jasper's mother, Clara, said. It looks like we know where Jasper got his calming skills.

" Clara is right. We shouldn't be so cruel." My mother said.

" Now, what time is this ball?" Rosalie asked. I could already tell by the look on her and Alice's faces, that they were planning how to torture me with Bella Doll dress up.

" It is at 7 o'clock sharp. Tonight. And it says here, that it is a masquerade, so wear a costume, and mask. So that means that we have approximately 4 hours to ready ourselves. I suggest that we all go back to our rooms and get ready. We will meet back here at my house at 6: 30. Don't be late." Elizabeth said.

Everyone jumped up at the same time, and ran about collecting their belongings and scurrying out towards their domains to prep. I barely had enough time to kiss Edward goodbye before I was dragged out the door by Alice. Since my parent's city house was only a few blocks away, we all walked.

When we got to my bedroom, Alice and Rosalie pinned me to the vanity, and began to work with my hair, and face. I rolled my eyes, and ready Jane Austen's _Persuasion. _Rosalie had come up with the genius idea that we dress as the princesses that we had pretended to be when we were younger. Alice had luckily found three dresses for us. They were all in the style of a Grecian Goddess.

Alice had a watermelon green dress, with pink and yellow ribbons, and an empire waistline. She was wearing green slippers, and was braiding her hair so that it hung like a crown around her head. She hung flowers and ribbon in her hair. Rosalie had a crimson red dress with orange ribbon, and and empire waistline. She was wearing red slippers, her blonde locks were curled, and set in an elegant updo. She had various red ribbons, and such in her hair.

And my dress was a beautiful aqua blue with light and dark blue ribbon. Alice had decided that I looked best with my hair hanging loose, so she let my natural wave do its job. I was wearing my blue slippers. Rosalie hung white ribbon in my hair, and placed a few blue flowers in the mix as well.

After about 3 hours of endless torture, they released me, and told me not to touch anything. And so I curled up on my bed with a book while they placed their finishing touches on one another.

" Bella! You truly look like the goddess of water! Rosalie, we have done well." Alice sang. The way that Alice danced lithely around the room made me have the illusion that she was a real fairy. And the way Rosalie glided about, gave her the air of a true fire princess. Alice suddenly spritzed me with perfume. I closed my eyes and scrunched up my face in dismay.

" Alice! You might have warned me!" I complained. Alice swatted me.

" Oh, hush. Hold still would you? I just need to spray your hair with this lovely freesia perfume. Its the latest from Paris." Alice answered. I sighed in defeat. Finally we arrived at Edward's house. Alice, Rose, and I all had our masks on, and linked our arms.

We strutted into the parlor, and all eyes were on us. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward gasped. We turned to one another and smirked. They hadn't put their masks on yet, and were dumbfounded by our costumes. Emmett had a black suit on with a red velvet cape, crown, and he even had his own gold cain. He was a king. Jasper had a light blue army suit on, and was carrying around a fake sword.

But Edward looked the best out of all of them. He had on a crisp white suit, with black buttons on the jacket. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt under the jacket, and had on a white sailors cap. He was a sailor. It was almost too perfect that he would be a sailor, and I the goddess of water. Edward approached me, and slowly lifted up my mask. Emmett and Jasper did the same to their partners.

" You looks stunning. I can't believe that you are really mine." Edward whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered, and pulled his chin down to my level, so that I could kiss him. Edward kissed me back, and broke off the kiss when my father cleared his throat. I shot my father a warning look, and he arched an eyebrow at me.

" You all look wonderful. Let us go to this ball." Elizabeth said. All 37 of us squeezed into carriages, and headed off towards the Platt house. When we arrived the ballroom was already swelled with people. Alice, Rosalie, and I all linked arms with our partners, and moved to the dance floor.

Edward held me close to him as we danced to the orchestra. The whole time, we whispered into each others ears, and kissed each other. Finally, we sat down and watched all our friends and family dance in silence. A screeching squeal echoed throughout the room, and made both Edward and I turn our heads.

" Edward! You're here! Its so good to see you! I haven't seen you in so long!" a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes screeched. She threw herself at Edward, and hugged him. Edward pushed her off, much to my pleasure.

" Hello, Tanya." He replied stiffly. Edward clutched onto my hand even harder. I stood with him. The girl named Tanya arched an eyebrow and looked me up and down.

" Who is your little friend Edward?" Tanya sneered.

" This is the love of my life, Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Tanya Denali." Edward introduced us formally. I was more than a little pleased at the way he introduced me to Tanya. Tanya fake smiled at me.

" Ah, how nice to meet you Bella." Tanya shook my hand civilly. I smiled tightly at her.

" Likewise." I said. A familiar woman appeared behind Tanya. Her fiery red curls matched her green dress.

" Edward. You made it. And I see you even met up with Tanya. How sweet." Victoria addressed Edward and Tanya exclusively.

" Hello. And I'm sure you know Bella." Edward said. Victoria turned to me briefly and nodded her head in acknowledgment. I didn't even bother to smile at her.

" Edward, I have actually been meaning to speak with you about an important matter." Victoria said. Edward narrowed his eyes and stared at her for a moment.

" Alright, then. What is it?" He asked. Victoria glanced at me.

" Alone." Edward furrowed his brow, and looked at me for approval. Tanya cut it.

" Yes, thats perfect. That way Bella and I can spend some time getting to know each other." Tanya exclaimed. Victoria grinned smugly at Edward. I nodded, and Edward sighed.

" Alright then. Lets go." Edward agreed. Victoria linked their arms and they walked off together. Edward gave me a parting smile, before he disappeared around the corner. I sighed and turned to Tanya. She smiled at me.

" So, Bella. Tell me about yourself." I shrugged.

" There isn't much to tell. I have a younger brother and sister. I am going to school here in London at Masen Academy for girls. I live in Kent. My two best friends are Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon." I answered simply. Tanya shook her head and raised her eyebrows as if she was actually listening.

" How did you and Edward meet?" She pressed. I shifted feet.

" His mother and my mother are friends. His two best friends are dating my two best friends. We go to the same schools. How could we not meet?" I replied curtly. I was getting irritated with her. She was obviously one of Victoria's minions, and all of her questions were making me uncomfortable.

" You know I used to date Edward." Tanya sneered. My head snapped up. So thats how she knew Edward. I knew that Edward had a promiscious past, but I had never conversed with one of his subjects.

" Is that so?" I answered cautiously. Tanya smirked at me.

" Yes. Edward and I were quite in love. We met when I went to Masen Academy. I have already graduated you see. It was Edward's first year at Cullen Academy. I believe that he was about fifteen. I was eighteen, and was ready to graduate."

" Something about Edward's boyish behavior and his gentlemanly ways, drew me to him. We fell in love, and I was certain that I would marry him. You see, Edward was the exact type of man I was looking for in marriage. He was handsome, wealthy, sweet, loving, cryptic. All of it. I couldn't help but dream of being with him for my whole life."

" His parents didn't approve of me however. They thought that I was a money leech, and social climber. As you know, the Masen family is at the top of high society. Meanwhile, my family was waiting for a proposal out of Edward. We weren't poor, but we weren't as rich as the Masens. The pressure between our relationship grew and grew, until finally it snapped."

" You see, Edward was still very young, and he had to complete school before he could even dream about being a husband. It would take several years, and I just couldn't wait that long. So I broke it off. I was Edward's first love you see. I was the one who stole his virtue."

" And ever since then, he has been a complete and utter womanizer. I am truly surprised that he has found someone like you. That he loves you. I cannot say that I don't still wish that he was in love with me, and that he would propose to me, but I have already moved on."

" In fact, I have been seeing this man for quite some time. His name is William. I can't get over how perfect he is. I am twenty years old now, and I ought to be getting married sooner or later. I am the eldest in my family of sisters you see. But my younger sister Kate is already married! And Irina is expecting a proposal soon from Laurent."

" Anyway, William is twenty-five, and is at the top of his class. He owns a very successful steel business in America. I think its in Pittsburgh.. or something like that. I can't remember the name of all the big cities over there..." Tanya trailed off. I was surprised that she was so deep and personal with me. It was nothing like the bitchy girl I had seen earlier. I smiled at her. It suddenly occured to me that Edward and Victoria had been gone for a long time. I frowned.

" Edward has been gone for a long time. Should we go look for them?" I said. Tanya shrugged her shoulders and looked around the room.

" I'm not sure." She found who she was looking for, because, she then stood. " It was nice talking to you. I must go say hello to someone..." Tanya disappeared in the current of dancing bodies. A knot began to form in my stomach. Where were they? And what could they possibly be doing that would take this long?

I began to wander towards the door that they had exited out of. It lead me down a long dark hallway. I walked over to the first door and opened it. Nothing. The second door. Nothing. Third door. Still Nothing. I opened every single door. Nothing.

I was just about to go back to the ballroom, when I heard a soft thud from one of the rooms. I followed the sound until I got to the last door in the hallway. I held my breath. My heart thudded in my chest so loudly, that I could heard it in my ears. I was afraid for what I would find behind the door.

I slowly reached for the door, and opened it with a single push. It swung open, to reveal a study. A fire was lit in the fireplace, and there was a large desk. I searched the room but found nothing. My heart was pounding erratically. What if Victoria killed him? What if she kidnapped him? My whole body trembled with fear. I wondered if I should just turn around and run back into the ballroom.

There was another soft thud in the corner. I froze. I slowly crept over to the corner. What I found, was the last thing I expected. There pressed up against the side of the desk was Edward. Making love to Victoria. I gasped. Victoria moaned softly. Edward turned his head so that he was looking at me, and when he saw me. A shocked expression crossed his beautiful face. He stopped kissing Victoria, and froze. He was caught. I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes.

" Bella?" He breathed softly. His voice held shock, and regret. I stared deeply into his eyes. Tears spilled down my cheeks. Edward opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He lowered his gaze slowly to the floor, and he looked away from me. To my utter shock, Victoria pulled his face down for a kiss. Edward winced at first, but relaxed and let her kiss him. And so they resumed their previous activity.

A low sob broke through my lips, and I ran out of the room. I slammed the door behind me, and sunk to my knees. I let all of the tears and sobs I had held in before let loose. My entire body shook with the surprising force of the sobs. How could he? Did he not just confess his undying love for me this morning? Why the sudden change of heart? And he had me so convinced that he was over his womanizing ways. I felt anger and pain sear through my body.

Next, I felt utter anger and chagrin towards myself. Of course he would do this. It was part of his game. Part of his nature. He was always like this. Why did I think that I would be any different? How could I have let myself be deluded into thinking that he would love me and be faithful to me? As the realization sunk in, I cried even harder.

When I had finally found the strength to move, I stood up and limped toward the ballroom. I stopped. There was no way I could go back in there and face my family and friends. They would all ask what was wrong, and I would have to tell them. But I wasn't ready for that. Not yet. In a spur of the moment decision, I ran out the front door. Once I got outside, I let the cold wind burn my warm skin. I ran down the steps, and hopped into a random carriage.

" Take me to Masen Academy please." I shouted to the carriage driver. He nodded, and the carriage galloped towards the courtyard. I jumped out of the carriage, and ran over to the front gate. It was locked. I frowned with determination at the wrought iron gate.

A thought occured to me. The space between the gate and the stone wall was just big enough for my slender form to fit through. If I turned to my side, I would easily fit. I held my dress to the side, and slid through the gate. As soon as I was through, I ran as fast as I could towards my dorm. When I got there, I yanked the door open, and ran up the stairs to my room. I fiddled with the keys for a moment, before successfully entering.

I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed, and began to throw all of my clothes, shoes, toiletries, and belongings into the bag. I had to be fast. I had to get everything packed before they noticed that I was missing. Once I had closed my bag, I changed out of my party dress, and into a white cotton travel dress, and black boots. I couldn't afford to be fashionable. I left my hair down, and untied all of the ribbons and flowers from my hair.

I threw the blue dress into Alice's closet, and pulled on a navy jacket. I scoured the rooms one last tome before grabbing my bag to leave. I stopped in my tracks. Alice and Rosalie. I had to leave them a note. I rushed back into the room, and grabbed a sheet of Rosalie's pink stationary, and a pen.

_Alice and Rosalie,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave this quickly, without saying goodbye. But I have my reasons. Tonight, I found out a very valuable piece of information. I will not tell you what it is, but just know that I am too heartbroken to stay here any longer. So I am leaving. I do not even know where I am going myself. I just have to get away. But please know that I am safe, and do not try to find me. You will probably never hear from me again. I might decide to come back to visit you, but it will not be for a long time. I regret that I cannot say a proper goodbye to everyone, but I need to do this as quickly and discretely as possible. Tell my mother, father, Philip, and Judith, that I love them all, and will miss them dearly. Please do not grieve and be sad for me. I am starting a new life somewhere else. Tell Emmett and Jasper, that I will miss their jokes, and good nature. I wish the best for all of you. And finally, you girls. You are my sisters in every sense. You have helped me become the person I am today. I love you both dearly. And it pains me to have to do this. You will both be in my heart, no matter how many miles are between us. _

_Love,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

I let the tears fall freely as I sealed the letter in an envelope. I left it on Alice's bed. I took one last glance around the room that I had begun to call home. This was it. I was leaving everything behind. I grabbed my bags, and ran. When I got back to the gate, I was happy to see that the carriage had waited for me.

I jumped into the carriage, and directed him to the bank. It was only 8 o'clock at night, so the bank was still open. I dashed inside, and rang the bell for the clerk. An old man with glasses came out from the back room and looked at me curiously.

" What can I do for you?" He asked.

" I would like to take out all of my savings." I said firmly. I was not going to back down. The man looked surprised, but shook his head.

" Alright. What is your name dear?" He asked.

" Isabella Swan." The man walked back into the room for a few moments, and returned with a large stack of money.

" Here you are miss. Now I'm going to need you to sign this document saying that you are responsible for taking all of the money out of your account." I nodded, and scribbled my name down hastily.

" Thank you." I called as I rushed through the door; money in hand. I climbed into the carriage.

" Where to miss?" the driver asked. I was silent. Where did I go next?

" Take me to the ports." I finally answered. The man nodded and we rode off. I sat back I watched the city of London go by. I closed my eyes and let a few tears slid down my cheeks. We passed the butchers shop where Edward and I had been only a few days ago. Buying the large turkey for Elizabeth.

I stared sadly out the window as I realized that I wouldn't be able to be with my family to eat that turkey. I would be god knows where. The carriage stopped at the port, and I jumped out with my bags and money. I thanked the carriage driver, and watched as he galloped away. I sighed and walked up to the ticket booth. There were only a few people in front of me. I was pleased to see that a few boats were boarding. I wouldn't have to wait.

" Next!" The ticket man called. It was my turn.

" Yes, what boats are boarding right now?" I asked. The man looked at the port.

" The boats to Amsterdam, New York, Madrid, and Palm Beach, Florida." The man answered gruffly. I thought for a moment. I had already been to Spain and the Netherlands. Florida or New York. The man cleared his throat impatiently.

" New York." I blurted out.

" Which class?"

" First class."

The man named the price, and I handed him the money. He handed me the ticket, and directed me to the right ship.

" Its boarding right now, so you better hurry. It will be leaving at 9:00." He said. I nodded and ran until I was at the dock. I handed the ticket man my ticket, and boarded the ship. I kept my bags with me, and walked down the hallway until I reached my room. I set my stuff down in my room, and took off my jacket.

I stared blankly at the carpeted floor. I kicked off my shoes, and locked my door. I had always found that the ocean calmed me, but I couldn't be calmed at this point. I was tired and hungry. I slid on my boots again, and made my downstairs to the dinner hall.

There were already people there eating. They all appraised my outfit. I was in no hurry to look pretty. My dress was slightly dirty from running so much, my boots had mud stains on them, my hair was loose, and messy, and my face was red and puffy from crying. I ignored the looks that people gave me. I sat down at a table for one, and ate.

After I was done and paid, I lazily walked back to my room. I kicked off my shoes and dress. I instead wrapped my pink silk robe around my slender body. My father had bought it for me when he went to Japan a few years ago. The boat began to move. I didn't bother to put shoes on.

I walked out my door, and to the back of the boat. I stared at the water. It was so blue. Then I looked up at London. I silently said goodbye. To Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper, My family, to my friends. And most of all. Goodbye to Edward.

**(GASP) This was a very eventful chapter no? The last chapter was a bit of fluff to soften the burn of this chapter. So now the real drama ensues. I am so excited for the next chapter! You will get to see what happened between Edward and Victoria. And everyones reaction to Bella running away. And, I now that everyone hates Edward right now, but I promise he will redeem himself. Also, I got a few reviews the last chapter about what happened with Lauren the prostitute. Bella gave her the money. Yeah, so she is pretty much out of the story now.**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	15. Chapter 15: Unforgiving

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 15_

**Unforgiving**

I held onto Bella's soft warm hand, as we climbed out of the carriage. Esme answered the door and smiled widely.

" My, my, my! Look who we have here! Eleanor, Penelope, Beatrice! I haven't seen you both in so long!" Esme squealed and hugged the women. I saw Bella, Alice, and Rosalie smirk a bit at their mother's somewhat disgusted expressions.

" Come, love. Lets go to the ball room." I whispered to Bella. She nodded, and we walked in a comfortable silence into the room. Bella and I proceeded to dance a few times, before we collapsed on a sofa.

" That was the most tiring dancing I have ever experienced in my life. Lets stay here for awhile." Bella panted. I laughed, but agreed.

" Edward! You're here! It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in so long!" A familiar screeching voice called. I froze. Tanya. The last time I had spoken to Tanya was when she dumped me back when I was fifteen.

I felt my body bunch with tension. Tanya threw her arms around me and hugged me. I shot one look at Bella's face, then pushed Tanya away. Tanya sneered at Bella.

" Who is your little friend Edward?" I saw Bella's cheeks flush a little, but then she turned to raise an eyebrow at me. I nearly growled at Tanya. How dare she act as if she owns me!

" This is the love of my life, Isabella Swan." I said. I felt the need to mark my territory. Let Tanya know that this was serious. I turned to Bella. She was smirking at Tanya, and she looked more than a little smug. " Bella, this is Tanya Denali." I saw Tanya's face flash with jealousy or anger. But she quickly composed herself as she fake smiled at Bella.

I was repulsed. How had I ever even found her attractive? My heart winced a little at the mention of our past. I had given up on Tanya, and was in love with Bella now, but you can't erase the markings of your first love. I smiled slightly. My affections for Bella were more than five times more than I had for Tanya.

" Ah, how nice to meet you Bella." Tanya extended her hand for Bella to shake. I was mildly surprised at her civility. Bella paused for a half second before she cautiously shook it. Bella's smiled faltered a bit, and became a bit faker. I stifled my laugh. It seems I wasn't the only one who thought Tanya was false and boring.

" Likewise." Bella's angelic voice was slightly annoyed. Tanya opened her mouth to speak, but Bella's eyes had drifted to behind Tanya's massive strawberry blonde curls. I groaned softly to myself. Just my luck that Victoria and Tanya would be at the party together. Victoria's face was puckered into a slightly malignant smile. She didn't even bother looking at Bella.

" Edward. You made it. And I see you even met up with Tanya. How sweet." Victoria made special care to address only Tanya and I. I saw Bella grimace out of the corner of my eye. I gave our entwined hands a slight squeeze, and smiled at her lightly. She ignored my attempts at cheering her up.

" Hello. And I'm sure you know Bella." I said. Victoria rolled her eyes, and turned to stare at Bella. They gave each other a quick once over. Victoria finally sighed and gave my Bella a nod of recognition. And my stubborn sweetheart didn't even bother to smile at her. I was smirking smugly at Tanya and Victoria. The two girls exchanged a quick eye roll, and turned away from Bella.

" Edward, I have actually been meaning to speak with you about an important matter." Victoria said. Something about her tone of voice made me suspicious. I narrowed my eyes at her. She just grinned back innocently.

" Alright then. What is it?" I asked. Victoria's eyes flickered to Bella then back to me.

" Alone." She sneered. I frowned. I examined Victoria's face for any signs of weakness, and after I found none, I gave up. The sooner I got this over with, the sooner I could have Bella in my arms. I silently asked Bella for approval. Bella nodded and smiled tightly at me. I could tell that she wasn't happy.

" Yes, thats perfect. That way Bella and I can spend some time getting to know each other." Tanya jumped in. Her voice was filled with false sincerity and excitement. Victoria shot me a smug look. I sighed.

" Alright then. Lets go." I snipped. Victoria linked our arms, and I studiously ignored her. It was better to forget that she was there. Just before we turned to corner into the corridor, I shot Bella a smile of reassurance. Bella stared blankly back at me.

Victoria led me down the long hallway, and into a large room at the very end. I didn't like the looks of this. Why did we have to go in the farthest room? Victoria shut the door, and I sat down lazily in on of the chairs.

Someone had lit a fire in the fireplace, and I warmed my hands. It was oddly cold down in this part of the house. A pair of long scrawny arms encircled my chest. I sighed and removed Victoria's arms. But she didn't give up. She proceeded to slid on the side of the chair I was sitting on.

She ran her long fingers through my messy hair. I shivered. It felt so good when Bella did it, but when any other person did it, it felt wrong. Victoria trailed her long nails down my neck and down my chest. She dragged them all the way down my stomach. I grabbed her hand.

" Victoria please don't." I pleaded. I was sick of her attempts, and I wasn't in the mood to fight with her. All I was in the mood for was Bella. Victoria huffed.

" Why not?" Victoria jumped off the side of the chair, and stood in front of me with her arms crossed.

" Because, I already have a girlfriend. I don't want or need anyone else. Why can't you just respect that?" I said. My voice reflected my irritation. Victoria glared at me.

" Oh, yes your little girlfriend Bella. I wouldn't want to hurt the over protective snots feelings now would I?" Victoria said sarcastically.

" Bella is not over protective, and she is not a snot! She is a beautiful independent woman, who I am blessed to have in my life!" I shouted. Victoria arched an eyebrow at me. I was now standing tall over Victoria. I had had enough of her games.

" You and I both know reason that Bella is so protective of you, is because she can see how out of balance you two are. You are more than she could ever ask for. You are a prince, and she is less than the dirt on the bottom of your shoes." Victoria sneered. My hands clenched into fists, and I was starting to see red. I had never heard anyone talk about Bella this way, and it infuriated me to no end.

" You are completely mistaken! Bella is more than I will ever deserve, and if anything, I am the scum on the bottom of her shoes! How dare you even say that! Bella is such a wonderful person, and I love her more than anything." I declared. Victoria's face crumpled into a mask if complete fury. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. Her expression turned into one of calculation. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. She finally spoke.

" Would you do anything for her?" Victoria asked me. I was confused at this point. I knew she was up to something, and the sinking feeling in my gut told me it had to do with Bella.

" Yes." I answered carefully. Victoria's evil smile spread across her face.

" Would you drop her and come to me instead?" Victoria's plan clicked in my head. I stared at her for a moment in bewilderment.

" Of course not! Are you absolutely serious? Why on earth would I do that?!" I questioned her sanity.

" Hm, thats too bad. I guess Bella's reputation and future will have to be tarnished because of you. Some boyfriend you are." Victoria snorted at the last line of her sentence.

" What do you mean Bella's future will be tarnished?" I asked through clenched teeth. Victoria grinned.

" Well, I am of course referring to her little stint as a prostitute. Whatever else would I mean?" I Victoria's childish voice was raised a few octaves to outline her false innocence. I clenched my jaw, and felt my heart drop to my feet.

" How do you know about that?" I snarled.

" I have my connections." She answered haughtily. My form shook with the force of my fury. I glowered at her, and shook her shoulders.

" Tell me!" I shouted. Victoria picked my hands off of her shoulders, and glared at me.

" This is a new dress you know. I don't want your hands getting scum all over it. Hands to yourself." Victoria attempted to distract me. I didn't fall for it. I grabbed her arm tightly, and glowered at her.

" Tell. Me." I demanded. Victoria scowled at me.

" I happen to be good friends with some of the men who kidnapped her." Was her reply. She smirked. I let go of her arm and threw myself back into a chair.

" Alright, so what is your proof?" I asked. Victoria's smirked grew wider.

" Other than the fact that you asked me how I knew about it, I know one of the men who kidnapped her, and I'm sure he would be glad to spread the news to the papers." Victoria sneered. I froze. How could one individual be so evil? I had known some pretty horrible people in my lifetime, but never anyone as terrible as Victoria Platt.

" Why?" I whispered. Victoria ignored me.

" You know, I really am an utter genius. My plan will work perfectly. You see, it is almost time for the election. Bella's father, Lord Charles Swan, is running for re-election. As you know, he is a well respected member of parliament. "

" He is known as the kind, smart, funny, family man. Everyone is in love with his wife Lady Eleanor Swan, and they all adore their children Bella, Philip, and Judith. Bella has a spotless record. All of England views her as England's innocent little darling."

" So what do you think would happen to both her and her families reputations if this scandal was released to the public? People would have second thoughts about voting for Lord Swan of course. And I can almost guarantee that Isabella would be more than a little upset if her father lost the election because of her and her careless acts." Victoria explained.

My blood was frozen in my veins, and I could hardly move my body. It wasn't just because of Victoria's horrendous plan, but it was because I realized that it was going to work. She had thought out the entire thing, and it all worked together. Victoria grinned smugly at my stupefied silence.

" What can I do to stop you from doing this?" I choked out. Victoria smiled excitedly.

" All you have to do is dump her, and start a relationship with me. Of course, I won't tolerate you sneaking behind my back to see Bella. You have to stay faithful and loyal to me. And if all goes well, then I will eventually let you go. But, if you put up even a slight fight with me, then I will hold you longer, and force you to marry me." Victoria's words rang through my mind. She had me trapped. There wasn't a way out.

" And what if I tell someone about your blackmail." I asked fiercely. Victoria's smile faded, and her face morphed into a vicious snarl.

" Ah, I see. So you are already being difficult Edward. This is not a good sign. But to answer your question, If you rat out my plan, then I will tell the media anyway. There are no escaped in my plan Edward. Its all up to you. You either set Bella free and let her live a happy life without you, or you can stay with Bella, but wreck her and all her loved ones lives. You choose." Victoria had evidently lost her patience.

I had to make up my mind. I loved Bella so much, that I couldn't bare to even think about her life ruined because of me. Her stint in captivation was an especially touchy subject that she refused to talk about. She had made a silent agreement with me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, to not tell a soul.

We had all obeyed, and ignored that topic of conversation. None of our parent's or friends knew about the incident, and we had been careful to keep it that way. We had hoped that it would simply fade away from our minds, and we would move on with our lives.

But it looked as if we weren't the only ones who knew about the event. My chest ached. I knew I couldn't live without Bella, but I had to. I had made my decision. Even though I wanted Bella, her happiness was more important than mine. Bella could get over a breakup, but I knew that she couldn't get over a scandal. I also knew that I would never get over either. Bella has stolen my heart, and I was intending on keeping it with her.

I sighed, and I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. Victoria's face softened, and she bent forward. She wiped the tears off of my face, and hugged me gently. I stiffened, and didn't hug her back. Victoria pulled away.

" There, there darling. It will be alright. I know how hard this is for you, but I know we will fall in love. We will have so much time together, that you really won't have a choice." Victoria cooed. I knew that she wasn't trying to soothe me, but more rub it in my face. I clenched my jaw and fists, and stiffened my body.

" I will never love you. Not after what you have done to me and my precious Bella." I snarled at her. Victoria shrugged.

" Suit yourself. If this is how you want to spend your life, cold and heartless, then be my guest. I'm just saying it will be a lot easier for you if you decide to cooperate, and make the best out of what you have." Victoria replied nonchalantly. I trembled at her suggestion. I would not let myself fall in love with anyone except for Bella. She was the only one.

Victoria suddenly dragged me out of my chair, and pushed me against a hard wood desk. Her lips were on mine suddenly, and she began to unbutton my pants, and she undid her corset. Her breasts spilled all over her hideous green dress, and she unbuttoned my shirt. I pushed her away from me. She landed on her bottom with an audible thump.

" What in gods name do you think you are doing?!" I yelled. Victoria covered my mouth with her hand, and glared at me.

" Bella is coming." Was all she said. My face paled, and I numbed. This was the worst possible thing that could happen to me. I scrambled to button up my shirt, and pushed Victoria away again. She landed on the floor with a thump. Before I could move another inch, Victoria was on top of me with a dagger to my neck.

" Move one inch, and I'll slit both of your throats." She hissed into my ear. I couldn't argue with that. Victoria kept the dagger in her left hand, and moved her right hand to my chest. She yanked open my shirt again.

" Now, make love to me." She hissed in my ear. When I didn't respond, she drew the dagger closer to me. " Now." I winced as I slowly brought my lips to hers. She devoured my lips hungrily. The door swung open with a creak, and I closed my eyes. Please god don't let that be Bella. I prayed silently.

Victoria continued to kiss my un-respondent lips. All my fears were confirmed as Bella's slender shadow was reflected against the wall. She was walking past the fireplace. I prayed that she wouldn't turn the corner and look behind the desk.

Bella rounded the corner, and I finally caught a glance of her face. It was laced with worry and fear. But that all changed when she looked down and saw us. Bella's heavenly face crumbled with pain and shock. She gasped.

Right then and there, my heart snapped in two. It was even worse to look at her face than I could have imagined. Victoria moaned against my lips. I repressed a shudder. She was disgusting. A truly vile creature. Bella was in such pain, I couldn't even bring myself to pretend to kiss Victoria. I pulled away and stared at Bella in shock.

" Bella?" I said softly. I must have looked as scared as I felt, because a low sob escaped Bella's plump pink lips. Victoria's teeth caught my lower lip, and she pulled my lips back to her face. I winced at the contact, but stopped when Victoria jabbed the knife along my leg.

I shut my eyes and focused on how happy Bella would be that I was doing this. In the future that is... I cracked an eye open just in time to watch Bella' retreating figure slam the door shut. Victoria pulled away, and began to tie her corset back. I shoved her off of me, and buttoned my shirt back up. I was disgusted with myself.

Why was I such a disgusting person? I had no right to covet Bella like that. I didn't deserve something that pure and beautiful. I had wrongly coveted her, and look what I had done now. Ruined our relationship. This was it. There was no turned back now. Bella had seen us, and she was under a false impression.

" You did very well. I'm so proud of you." Victoria said smugly. I watched as she leaned over to kiss my cheek. I moved my head, and she ended up kissing the desk instead. Victoria shrugged her shoulders and stood.

" Suit yourself. But just know this Masen. I am a devil, I won't give up until I have you in my arms." I opened my mouth to say that she already had me, but she cut me off. " Willingly." She added. I sauntered over to the door and leaned against it.

I could hear the sobs that emitted from Bella. I stuck my head through my knees and rubbed my hands in my hair. I hated myself. And so together, Bella and I both cried. On opposite sides of the spectrum, and opposite sides of the door. I cried even after Bella collected herself and left the hallway. I couldn't even stand. I cried and sobbed until my tears had run dry.

I wiped my eyes and stood. Victoria was in the corner fixing her hair and makeup in the mirror. She looked reasonably normal, although her lips were a bit swollen, and she had red marks on her arms from when I had grabbed her. She looked at me.

" Oh, you're done. Lets go." She didn't wait for me to reply, but instead marched out of the door with confidence. I followed her hopelessly.

" I'll walk in first. You wait until you can't see me, then you can come in." She said. I nodded. Victoria took one last look at me; smirked, and left. I did as I was told, and when I walked into the ballroom, I noticed instantly that all of our family and friends were gathered around in a circle. This couldn't be good. I already knew what had happened. Bella had come back in here, and told everyone of my horrible deed. But to my surprise, they only nodded to me when I approached them.

" Whats wrong?" I asked quietly. Alice turned to me. Her face was worried, and her eyes were damp. It was obvious that something was wrong with Bella.

" Bella is gone! We searched all over for her, and we just can't seem to find her! What if she was kidnapped? What if her throat is being slit this very second?" Alice was hysterical. Jasper and Rosalie wrapped their arms around Alice, and tried to comfort her. I winced at her last statement. I didn't want to even think about Bella's beautiful pearly white throat all bloodied and ravaged.

" Alice, calm down. We will find her. I promise." Bella's brother said to his sister's best friend. Alice nodded her head, but the tears still spilled over her face.

" When was the last time you saw Bella?" I asked.

" Thats just the thing. We saw her talking to some blonde woman, while you disappeared with Victoria." Rosalie's nose wrinkled at the mention of her enemy. " And then, we saw the blonde walk away from her. Bella left the ballroom to find you I assume. And then she never came back." Rosalie explained. Eleanor, Penelope, Beatrice, and my mother were all crying. Their husbands were right behind them comforting them.

" Maybe she went home or something." Emmett suggested. I nodded. It seemed plausible. After the horror that I had put her through, I wouldn't doubt that she ran home for a good cry. Guilt overwhelmed me. My friends stared at me with suspicious eyes. I looked at the floor.

" What were you and Victoria talking about anyway?" Rosalie questioned. Her eyes and tone were accusing. I refused to look at them.

" Nothing of significant importance." I mumbled.

" Shouldn't you be more worried about Bella?!" Alice screeched. She glared at me. " You are her boyfriend after all." Her tiny frame shook with anger. I took a step back and stared at the floor again.

" I am worried." I said. And it was true. I was worried. But I knew there was nothing I could do about it. Bella hated me. And rightfully so. There was a brief silence, before Alice wailed again.

" I'm sorry, Edward. Your worry must be eating away at you. I didn't mean to be so rude. Its just that I'm so worried..." Alice choked off, and buried her face in Jasper's arms. Jasper was completely distressed. He hated to see his lover in so much pain.

" I understand Alice. There is really no need to apologize." I said. I could feel the guilt taking over again. It felt so wrong to lie to my friends. They trusted me right now. They believed that I was telling the truth, that I was pure. But how wrong they were.

I couldn't take it anymore. I dashed out of the ballroom, and ran until I got to a familiar park. It was the park that I had taken Bella many times. It was filled with bushy trees, but there was a small hidden clearing directly in the center of it.

Most people didn't know that it existed. And that was specifically why I had taken Bella there. We had picnicked there a few times, and other times we would just sit on the grass and watch the stars above us. I strode across the clearing, and sat down. I felt the grass.

I remembered how Bella had felt in my arms. Leaning her head against my chest; lying down next to me. I remembered how it felt to play with strands of her silky hair with my fingertips. But most of all, I remembered how it felt to be loved, and to love. How it felt to be complete, with the person that you wanted to spend your whole life with. For eternity.

But that wasn't the case now. I had ruined our love. And now, all I could do was sit back and dream about better times. And live with the shell that used to be our burning love.

**I told you that Edward would have a good excuse for doing what he did! How many of you now officially despise Victoria Platt? Me! So I felt kinda bad for Edward in this chapter. He was only trying to protect Bella. Next chapter will be with Bella had some new 'friends' that she meets aboard the ship. Aren't you excited?! I am!**

**Review Me Loves!!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	16. Chapter 16: Misery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 16_

**Misery**

_Edward's glorious face leaned forward towards mine, and his soft lips pressed gently against mine. My heart beat began to pick up pace and was thrumming in my chest like a motor. Edward pulled away to stare at my face. He cupped my cheek in his hand and gazed at me; his emerald eyes burning with love and adoration. I stared at him back, and he slowly smiled the crooked smile that made me swoon. _

_Edward kissed my hands, and suddenly began to fade. I panicked. Why was he fading? I reached out desperately for him, but my hands went right through him. He stared at me with longing, agonized eyes and we both reached for each other. But he was gone. He had disappeared into thin air. I began to cry, but suddenly I was in a sickeningly familiar hallway, standing in front of a familiar door. _

_I found myself begging my body not to touch that door handle, but I was ignored. My body had a mind of its own. The door was pushed aside, and my legs walked over to the very scene I had been trying to erase from my memory. Edward and Victoria on top of each other panting and kissing. And suddenly Edward's eyes locked with mine and I was staring into the eyes of a guilty, deceiving man. _

I shot up instantly in my bed, and I panted. Tears poured down my face, and my hands reached up to hug my shoulders. It was my form of protection. I had to hold myself together somehow. After I had cried my eyes dry, I stood and was aware of my current state.

My body was soaked with sweat, my hair was knotted, my face was red, and my eyes were smeared with tears. I sighed and walked out if my cabin door. It was early morning, and the smooth rocking of the boat was a minor comfort to my current state. The cool sea breeze whipped my nightgown and hair around my face and body. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was floating. I unconsciously leaned forward. My waist made contact with the railing, and I could almost feel myself falling.

I spread my arms out wide, and continued to lean forward. I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline coarse through my veins, and I felt an unfamiliar feeling spread through my body. I _wanted _to fall. I wanted to feel the icy water lap against my hot skin. I wanted to feel the sensation of flying through the air. Reckless. Independent. _Free. _I felt a hint of a smile creep on my face, and I leaned forward even more. Toward the midnight blue waters that would hopefully take my miserable life. I wondered briefly what it would feel like to be dead.

Would I remember any of this pain that was ripping my heart and soul apart? Would I get to see my friends or family ever again? Would I even make it to heaven? All of these questions raced through my mind. This is it. The end of my life. I would be free from this terrible life. Forever. I felt the realizations and adrenaline rush through my system. My cheeks were heated with anticipation. My stomach twisted and turned with excitement and nervousness. I leaning forward, and felt my body go over the edge.

And then I was flying. I smiled in absolute exultation. It was the best feeling I had ever had in my life. I momentarily forgot all of my troubles, and focused on the sensation of falling. Never having to deal with my life again. I waited for my body to slice through the icy waters, but it never came. I cracked an eye open, and found myself hovering above the water. Was this it? Was I dead? Was this my soul drifting to heaven?

I looked around, but there was no evidence of my body anywhere. I was suddenly all too aware of the extra warmth and pull on my waist. I turned my head slightly, and locked my eyes with a pair of light brown eyes. I blinked and my body was suddenly upright. My feet touched the floor, and I froze. I couldn't move. All I could do was stare into the beautiful brown eyes. I was in a trance.

" Are you alright?" The voice was sweet and had a heavy American accent. I blinked again, and found myself face to face with a beautiful girl. She was shorter than me, her body was petite and she looked my age. Her hair was long and blonde, and had a slight wave to it. But her eyes were the most beautiful brown I had ever seen.

" Y-yes. Who are you?" I stuttered. I was too stunned to even form coherent sentences. The girl frowned and looked at me weirdly.

" My name is Holly Waldorf. I saw you almost fall over the edge, so I grabbed you." Holly was still concerned about my sanity. And quite frankly, so was I.

" Well, how do you know that I wanted to be rescued. Maybe I wanted to fall." I spat. Holly was taken aback, and then she arched an eyebrow at me.

" Why? Are you suicidal?" She had let go of my waist, and was glaring at me. I instantly felt bad for snapping at her.

" I'm not really sure. I believe that I just tried to commit suicide, but I can't be sure." I answered. Holly's face softened, and she smiled hesitantly at me. The corners of my lips turn slightly.

" Well, I'm sorry to disturb you. I better be getting back to bed. It was nice meeting you..." Holly trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

" Bella. Bella Swan." I said. Holly nodded, and smiled again.

" Well then. It was a pleasure to be acquainted with you Bella." Holly turned on her heel, and stalked off around the corner. I stood there for a minute. For some unfathomable reason, I ran around the corner to find her. I caught up with her, and grabbed her arm.

" Wait." I whispered. Holly stopped and faced me; surprised.

" Whats wrong?"

" I'm sorry. I'm a bit out of it. I didn't mean to be so rude back there." I whispered. Holly smiled at me brightly.

" Don't worry about it. I know how you are feeling." I gave her a small smile. It felt weird and unfamiliar to smile.

" Would you like to come inside?" Holly asked. She gestured towards her cabin. I shook my head.

" I don't want to intrude." I mumbled. Holly laughed.

" Nonsense! We would be happy to have guests." Holly didn't even wait for an answer. Instead she took my hand and lead me inside. The inside was furnished similar to mine, the only difference were the two beds instead of one. Holly threw a shawl at me, and I wrapped it around myself. Out of the corner of my eye, a lump shifted. I snapped my head to find the form of a person wrapped up in blankets.

" Henry! You big lug! Get up! We have a guest." Holly demanded. The figure grunted, but didn't move. Holly sighed, and smiled apologetically at me. She stalked angrily over to the shape, and snatched the blankets off it. They fell to the floor, and revealed a hunched up body. Holly's hand made contact with the body, and it shot up instantly. I held my breath. The man rubbed his arm and frowned.

" Holly! Why couldn't you just let me sleep? Do you really hate me that much?" His voice was soft and quiet, and thick with sleep. I had to strain to hear his words. Holly shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to me.

" We have a guest." Holly stated simply. The man rubbed his eyes, and rubbed his hair. Holly laughed. His blond hair was sticking up in all different directions. It was just like how Edward's hair was... My heart tugged at the thought, and I closed off my train of thoughts.

" Oh. I'm terribly sorry. I had no idea." The man stood up, and swayed unsteadily. He was wearing his pajamas, and looked sleepy.

" Bella, this is my brother Henry Waldorf. Henry, this is Bella Swan." Holly introduced. Henry shook my hand, and I almost jumped at his touch. His hands were large, and incased mine.

" Pleasure to meet you Bella." Henry said formally. I nodded.

" Likewise." I replied. I winced at how cold and hard my voice sounded. I got a good look at Henry. He had a very boyish face, it was charming, and friendly, but also held some manly qualities. He ocean blue eyes I had seen on Rosalie. He was tall, and lean. We all stood around awkwardly for a moment, and I shifted my feet. Finally I spoke up.

" Well, it was nice to meet you both, but I must be going. It is almost time for breakfast." I said. I handed Holly back her shawl, and made my way towards the door.

" Bella wait!" Holly called. I paused.

" Would you like to meet us in the dining hall for breakfast?" She asked. I pondered the thought for a moment. Why not? It will hopefully take my mind off of Edward.

" Sure." I said softly. Holly smiled at me, and I shut the door softly. I dashed back to my room and changed. Fir the first time on this entire journey, I felt excited. After I had readied myself, I sprinted to the dining hall, and sat down at a three person table. I got a glass of juice, but kept my attention on the door until Holly and her brother walked in.

" Hello, Bella." Holly chirped. I smiled at her.

" Hello, Holly. Henry."

" Hello, Bella."

**And there you have it! So Bella had finally found some friends on the ship. How many of you were afraid that Bella would actually fall? Me! Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, but thats all that needs to be said for the time being. Next chapter will be up soon! Pictures of Holly and Henry are on my profile!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	17. Chapter 17: New York City

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight

_Chapter 17_

**New York City**

Henry and Holly burst out in boisterous laughter at my joke. I smiled slightly at them, but looked down at my hands. Their laughing reminded me too much of Emmett, their blond hair reminded me too much of Rosalie, Holly's addiction to Tiffany's reminded me of Alice, and Henry's laid back attitude reminded me of Jasper. They each possessed a trait of one of my friends from England.

" Bella! You are quite possibly the funniest being on this earth!" Holly choked out between laughs. She was leaning against my shoulder for support. I rolled my eyes and let out a single giggle. After the two siblings had recovered from their laughing fit, we walked down to the main deck.

Holly was still draped across my shoulders, and Henry was walking next to me. Over the last few days my heart had been slightly remedied with joy at my new friendship with Henry and Holly Waldorf. In this moment I felt the same joy swell my heart. I felt loved.

" It so beautiful. I never want to leave this spot." Holly sighed. Her head was nestled on my shoulder, and I rested my head on top of her curly blonde hair. We all stood at the mass of the ship in silence, and stared at the dark blue ocean waters, and the clear blue sky. Henry cleared his throat.

" If you don't mind me asking, but where are you going to go when you get to New York?" He asked. His American accent did nothing to his soft voice. I grimaced slightly.

" Well, I'm not really sure, but I suppose I will find a place to stay and get a job perhaps." I sighed. Henry nodded. I had told them both of the reason I was going to New York, and they told me why they were in England. Their mother had recently become sick, and demanded to see her parents in England. Their father had stayed in New York, but they had come with their mother. She had left a few days earlier for New York, but Henry and Holly had wanted to explore the countryside more, so they stayed.

" Oh, Bella. You already have a place to stay. You will come stay with us at our house in New York!" Holly chirped. She was very optimistic about everything. Henry had secretly confided in me that he was often times perturbed by her cheerfulness all the time.

" Oh, no. I do not wish to impose on your family." I said. Holly rolled her eyes.

" Nonsense! My mother will be glad to have a guest. Besides, it will be much more fun with you living in the house." Holly insisted. I still felt guilty of taking advantage of these two wholesome good people.

" Really, Holly. It isn't necessary. I will be able to fend for myself on my own." I persisted. Henry watched our exchange with a smile.

" Bella I insist. You will not budge me on this. You are going to stay with us weather you like it or not." Holly effectively ended the topic. I sighed.

" Alright, but only for a few weeks, then I'm gone." I said. Holly squealed and hugged me even tighter. Henry laughed and patted my shoulder. I smiled at both of them.

" Mother will be so happy!" Holly exclaimed. We spent the rest of the day walking around the ship, and chatting away aimlessly. By the time I had changed into my nightshift I was already half asleep. I awoke the next morning to Holly jumping on my bed. I groaned and rolled over.

" Bella! Bella! Get up! We're here! We're in New York!" She exclaimed. I cracked open one eye and stared at her. She was already dressed in a sophisticated pink linen dress. Her long blond curls were loose, and wild. Her cheeks were flushed red with excitement, her clear blue eyes shiny with glee, and her pink lips pulled up into a wide grin. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

" Alright, alright. Stop jumping. I'm up." I said sleepily. I didn't even want to know what I looked like right now. Holly rolled her eyes and dropped down next to me.

" Bella, we are going to be in New York in less than an hour. Get Up!" She shouted. I jumped out of bed.

" Holly, you need to calm down. Now. " Henry said as he strode into my room. I threw my hands up exasperated.

" Must you two always burst inside my private bedroom!" I said. They both completely ignored me.

" Henry! I told you to pack all of our stuff! What on earth are you doing here?" Holly yelled at her brother. Henry frowned at her.

" Holly, I packed all of my stuff, but you need to take care of your own affairs." Henry reasoned. Holly huffed and turned to me.

" If you aren't up, dressed, and packed by the time I get back, then you are in serious trouble." Holly stormed out of the room. Henry shook his head and rubbed his eyes. I yawned and stretched.

" She is a monster I tell you." Henry muttered. I snickered.

" And you will half to put up with her for your entire life. I feel bad for you." I teased. Henry laughed.

" No, I feel bad for her husband." We both snickered at this. I jumped out of bed, and Henry politely turned away so that I could get a robe on.

" I'll let you get ready, I have to eat breakfast before it closes." Henry said.

" Oh, I should too. Would you mind waiting for me?" I asked. Henry nodded.

" Of course not. I'll wait outside the door." Henry glided out the door, and shut it behind him. I washed up quickly, and selected a pink and white striped linen dress similar to Holly's, and slid on a pair of white boots with the dress. I had decided that I would do my hair differently in honor of a new life I was starting here in America.

My long mahogany curls hung loosely down my back. I knew it was windy outside, so I pinned a white hat to my hair. After I had packed the few things that I had, I walked out the door and found Henry standing in front of my door. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

" You look beautiful as usual." He complimented. I blushed. He chuckled. We walked to the dining hall in silence, and met Holly down there. She had already ordered our food, and it was waiting for us.

" Our parents should be waiting for us when we dock, and then they will take us home." Holly said as she chewed on a piece of sausage. I nodded absently and continued to eat in silence. Henry could feel my nervousness, and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. All too soon the boat was docked, and we were getting ready to leave our quarters. I had all of my bags clutched tightly in my hands.

Holly was bouncing with excitement, and Henry was smiling serenely. The second we stepped off of the ship, and saw the huge masses of people waiting for passengers, I knew this was a bad idea. The Waldorf parents would surely think I was some gypsy girl who was nothing but trouble. Then I would be all alone. The thought of having to fend or myself was both scary and appealing. Holly pushed her way through the crowds, and I clutched her hand tighter.

Holly suddenly shot through the crowd; dropping my hand. I tried to run after her but I couldn't see her anymore. To my relief, Henry was still hanging onto my hand. I sighed and followed him. We found Holly, hugging a woman her height. My heartbeat sped up. Henry grinned at me.

" Henry! My boy!" A tall dark haired man called. Henry grinned at him, and hugged him.

" Father." He said. I stood awkwardly watching the four people embrace each other. Holly pulled away from the petite blonde woman she was hugging.

" Mother, father, this is Bella Swan. She is the girl I told you about. " Holly said. I smiled slightly. The petite woman stepped forward towards me, and smiled warmly.

" Hello, dear. Its so nice to meet you. My name is Anne Waldorf." Mrs. Waldorf hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. I could feel the tears stinging behind my eyes. I missed my mother so much, and to see this happy family together made my heart break. Mrs. Waldorf released me and looked at me.

" My, my you are gorgeous." She said. I blushed. Mr. Waldorf cleared his throat.

" Oh, yes this is my husband George Waldorf. " Anne introduced us. I extended my hand, and he shook it.

" Nice to meet you Bella." He said.

" Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Waldorf." I said. He smiled and I smiled slightly.

" Well, let us get home right away. You all must be dying to set your stuff down." Mrs. Waldorf said. She led us all over to a carriage, and George put all of our stuff in the back. We all jumped in , and I took the opportunity to see New York City. It was just like I had imagined. Tall buildings, bustling streets, beautiful architecture. It was all there. I watched the carriage zoom by Tiffany's. Holly squealed and squeezed my had.

" We have to go shopping today Bella! You will love Tiffany's! And we can go to Lord and Taylor! Oh, we will have so much fun!" Holly bounced in her seat. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought of how much Alice would like this. I wondered what her and Rosalie were doing.

Did they miss me? Were they comforting my family? My heart tightened as I thought of what my departure must have done to my parents. I could just see my mother now, tear streaked face, hair all messy. Lying down next to Alice and Rosalie as they all sobbed. I shook my head to clear the thought.

" I don't think so. I'm sorry Bella, don't feel obligated to do anything. I'm sure you would like to settle down first before you explore the city." Mrs. Waldorf said. Holly pouted, and I smiled weakly at her.

" Its quite alright. I would actually enjoy a tour of the city. I've never been to America before, and I'm curious if it is as wonderful as they all say." I quipped. Holly hugged me, and Henry smiled at me.

" We will have so much fun! You and I will be just like sisters. exploring the city together. Just imagine how dashing we will look. All dressed up like women, strutting around the city like exotic foreign beauties." Holly sighed. I laughed at her image. Henry rolled his eyes, but I saw a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. The elder Waldorfs' watched us from across the carriage, and smiled at us all.

" You have know idea how happy I am to have you all back home. Its a pleasure to have you here with us Bella. You will have the bedroom next to Henry's. Holly will be right down the hall, and we'll be upstairs." Mrs. Waldorf explained to me. I nodded, and the carriage came to a halt. I looked out the window and gasped. It was beautiful.

The house was directly across from Central Park. It was tall, and made out of expensive limestone. I had never seen anything like it. There were balconies at the top of the building, and there were spectacular french windows scattered all over the buildings. I couldn't even form a coherent sentence I was so shocked. I had assumed that the family had money, but never would I have thought that I was staying with billionaires! Henry and Mr. Waldorf chuckled at my shock, while Mrs. Waldorf and Holly laughed.

" Its beautiful." I whispered. Mrs. Waldorf beamed.

" Thank you, dear." She said. Henry had all of my bags in his hands, and a few of his.

" Bella, welcome to New York." Holly and Henry said at the exact same time. I grinned. I felt a surge of smugness wash through my body. I knew this was what I needed. Maybe this is what I was missing in my life. Adventure. New Places. A new setting. I was free to go wherever I wanted, with no restrictions. I was free. And damn it felt good.

**On that note, I would like to say, that this story is coming to a close soon. Its not directly around the bend, but I do expect it to end within the next three to four chapters. I have also decided that I want to do the rest of Masen Academy in Bella's POV. You see, I am trying to focus on Bella and her new life more. Thats not to say that I won't throw in a few surprises. This was mainly a filler about Bella settling into New York with her new family and house. I can assure you that there will be some unexpected turns in this story. Also, I changed the person to be Holly on my profile. First of all, please ignore the girl's heavy eye makeup. And second of all, ignore the girl's outfit. Other than that, it will be all good. **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	18. Chapter 18: Gone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 18_

**Gone**

I clutched Jasper's shirt desperately and continued to sob into his soaked shirt. Jasper's arms wound around me and he held me to his chest. I glanced at Emmett and Rosalie to see they were in a similar position. Rosalie was sniffling into Emmett's chest, with his arms encased around her.

I had never felt so alone in all my life. Even though I had Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, my family here with me, I still felt wrong and incomplete. The answer was, that I was missing my best friend. I had never been away from Bella for this long ever. It had been a solid month since Bella had taken off. Nobody had any idea where or why she left, but she did. The night of the masquerade ball when Bella had gone missing, Rosalie and I had returned to our dorm rooms to find that all of Bella's belongings were packed up and gone. It was almost as if she had never been there at all.

The bed was made, the drawers were empty and all the toiletries gone. All of her school books were stacked neatly on the desk by her bed, and her school uniform was folded on her bed. Bella was gone. We began to anxiously search the entire dorm for any sign of our beloved friend. We found nothing. Until I found a letter sitting on the bed. Rosalie and I hastily tore open the letter and read it.

By the time we finished, we were both on the floor sobbing on each others shoulders. She had run away. We had run back to the house and shown everyone the letter. They all began to cry and mourn as well. Bella's mother was heartbroken. She hasn't spoken in a month ever since her daughters disappearance. Bella's father cried and mourned as well, but he said that he had faith that Bella could take care of herself if thats what she needed. Philip and Judith hardly ever smiled anymore, and became antisocial.

But perhaps Edward was the one who took it the worst. When he had read the letter, he had gone frozen and rigid. He didn't move for the longest time. And then finally he spoke.

" Oh, well isn't that a shame." He had said in a stiff formal voice. Everyone had stared at him in shock and anger. His lover had just run away, with no guarantee of returning and that was all he had to say? Emmett and Jasper had yelled at him, but Edward had simply stared at the ground and remained mute. He had excused himself and run out the front door.

Something about his reaction seemed off. Like he had expected it. It of course didn't help that he had announced a few days later that he was now involved with Victoria Platt. Everyone was dumbstruck and furious. Emmett and Jasper had abandoned him after he had moved on to Victoria. Rosalie and I hated Edward. Even Edward's own mother was put out with him! We all missed Bella immensely, but we had learned to avoid speaking of the subject.

Now that Christmas was around the corner, the holiday spirit was partially back. The snow had been falling in huge gusts, and the wind was icy. Almost as if it was punishing us for even attempting to celebrate without Bella. School had passed us by quickly, and soon it was Christmas vacation already. Our families had stayed in London, and we were all celebrating Christmas at the Swan household.

I had helped the servants decorate the massive mansion, and the tree. It was quite depressing actually. Usually at Christmas the Swan household was bustling with visitors and decorations. I had stood in the barren sitting room and imagined what it should look like. I imagined Charles Swan over at the fireplace fixing up the fire. I imagined Eleanor Swan arranging the holly, ribbons, and other Christmas decorations around the room. I imagined Philip and Judith hanging ornaments and garland all over the candle lit tree.

And then I saw Bella. She was sitting at the piano with her grandmother Mary next to her. They were singing Christmas carols. Mary Swan was in her late seventies and she still loved to sing and lark like a youthful child. The two women sat next to each other. They both had their eyes closed and sang ' Joy to the World'. You could see the similarities between the two different generations. They both had the same mile high cheekbones, the same flawless pale skin, the same small narrow nose. Their heavenly voices drifted into the air with a chilling quality.

I ran over to the piano and reached out for Bella. Just as my fingertips reached her arm, the entire scene disappeared into thin air. I looked around desperately and collapsed onto the floor by the piano. I began to cry. It had felt so real. I could practically hear their voices floating in the air. I cried out. I had never been this broken in my life. I needed that scene to be real. I needed to see the Swan family happy and jovial again.

But more importantly, I needed my sister back. I needed Isabella Marie Swan. I sat on the floor and sobbed for god knows how long, until Jasper showed up. He held me to his chest, and stroked my hair soothingly. Jasper had called Emmett and Rosalie to try to soothe me, but As soon as I explained to Rosalie what I had envisioned, she burst into tears. And so now Jasper and Emmett held us while we grieved. When I finally quieted down Jasper looked at me with sorrow and pain evident in his eyes. I smiled at him weakly.

" I'm sorry you had to see that. " I croaked out in a hoarse voice. Jasper cupped my cheeks in his hands and kissed me slowly. I kissed him back gently. We pulled away and touched our foreheads together. Jasper was the only thing that brought me peace and happiness in my life anymore. Even shopping was tedious to me. What was the point of buying clothes for other people if the only person who needed them was gone? Jasper stared into my eyes. The next thing that he said blew my mind.

" Alice, I promise to never let you cry by yourself. I promise to never let you be alone. I promise to love you forever. Even when we pass on I will love and cherish you. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" Jasper asked me smoothly. The entire room was overcome with silence. I blinked. I couldn't properly process what he was saying. We had been together for only a few months, but already I knew I wanted to be with Jasper forever. I nodded.

" Yes. Nothing would make me more happy." I whispered. Jasper grinned and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back and kissed his neck. He kissed my hair and I felt complete. In that moment all my worries and sorrows left my mind. All I could think of was our love for each other. Jasper slipped a beautiful diamond ring on my finger. I gasped when I saw it. The diamond was almost as big as my eye! The band was made of pure gold, and the diamond shone in the light. I squealed, and Jasper laughed.

" Jasper! Where on earth did you find a ring so beautiful?" I exclaimed. Jasper laughed.

" Rosalie helped me pick it out the other day. We ordered it from Tiffany's. Your favorite jewelry store." I smiled. He remembered. Everyone in the room began to cheer and hug us. My mother was crying with joy, and my father was beaming with joy. I could hardly believe it! I was getting married! I was going to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!

I tried saying the name in my head. Mrs. Mary Alice Whitlock. I giggled at the name. I was no longer a Brandon. I was going to become a Whitlock. Jasper's mother was also crying and congratulating us. I was content. Almost. Even throughout the happiness, I couldn't help but think of the person who wasn't here to celebrate.

**I'm sorry! I feel terrible that I haven't updated in so long! But it was not under my control. You see I was grounded for getting a bad grade on my History test. I got a 15 out of 50. Yeah, it was pretty bad. One of my numerous punishments was to get my laptop taken away, and my phone taken away. So I was living in misery with no electronics. It was terrible. But in any case, I'm ungrounded now and I can update my stories finally! Yay! **

**Anyway, so this chapter was a bit of a filler, but now you can see how Alice and Rosalie reacted to their friends departure. I know that many of you are waiting to see what Edward's view on all this is. So maybe I'll make the next chapter in EPOV... **

**Anyway, I have a question for all of you. I have read everywhere that Robert Pattinson is dating Nikki Reed. Is that true? Because everyone I ask is giving me a different answer... Wow that was stupid. Ha ha ha!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	19. Chapter 19: Dead

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 19_

**Dead**

I numbly ran out of my house. I didn't feel, hear, or even think anything. I knew that I had to get away. There was no way that I could keep up this charade. I just couldn't. I needed to save my Bella. I needed to find her and I needed to hold her. I could feel myself becoming more and more desperate by the minute, and I needed some kind of connection to Bella. She was the only light in my entire life. And now I had lost her forever. Just as the letter she had written her friends confirmed.

She had given up on me; had enough of my antics, and she had run. I kept on running. I pushed my long legs to go faster and took longer strides with each step. I finally stopped running when I reached the outskirts of town. I thought back to when everyone had called me into the family room to read the letter that Alice and Rosalie had found in their rooms. Bella's mother was the first to read it. She sobbed and cried and shouted. I could only imagine what it must have felt like to lose her eldest daughter. I had read the letter and felt nothing but pain and remorse surge through my body.

She was gone. She wouldn't say where she was going. She was not going to be back for a long time. Victoria and I had been 'dating' for awhile now and I had felt it appropriate to tell my family and friends about our relationship. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett had all yelled and spat at me for my decision, and I don't blame them. I must have seemed like such a low life. My lover just disappeared and I had been calm and collected when I had realized that I would probably never see her again. And then on top of that I start dating Bella's arch nemesis Victoria Platt. My father hadn't said anything but I knew he was disappointed with my decision.

My mother was the worst. She had simply slapped me across the face, then marched upstairs and slammed her bedroom door loudly. We hadn't spoken much after that. She was obviously holding back because she was so angry with me. I had come to the conclusion that my life was now worthless without Bella.

And so now here I was one month after all of that. Sitting alone in my bedroom letting the pain and guilt consume me. The tears fell from my eyes down onto my cheeks and from there onto the floor. My head was in my hands and I was bent over my bed like a man in pain; which I was. It was Christmas time and the celebrations were being held at the Swan household. I had told Victoria to stay away for the holidays but she had insisted that couples spent holidays together. Her and her mother were coming over to the Swan's mansion tonight for Christmas dinner.

I wondered where Bella was right now. What was she doing for the holidays? Was she alone in the wilderness? Was she with her new family and friends celebrating at their houses? So many questions ran through my mind, and I had yet to get an answer to any of them. A soft knock sounded at my door and I jumped. Who on earth would be coming to visit me? I strode to the door and opened it slightly.

My Uncle Carlisle stood in the doorway. He was my mother's younger brother by four years. My Uncle Carlisle was known as the best surgeon in all of Britain. Not to mention the most handsome. He was tall, lean, fair haired, and blue eyed. Most women who met him were speechless. He was also very charming and caring. Very quiet, wise, and more often than not he was calm. I had always looked up to my Uncle Carlisle with adoration.

It was very rare that Uncle Carlisle came to visit us. He lived all the way over in Wales, and it was quite a commute from this countryside estate to our London mansion. I opened the door the rest of the way and let him in.

" Yes?" I asked.

" Edward." Carlisle said in a calm but firm voice. He knew something was wrong and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

" Please just don't ask. " I said.

" But Edward-" I held my hand up to cut him off.

" I said don't ask." I stated coolly again. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me and frowned. I felt guilty for not opening up to my uncle, but I didn't want to burden him with my problems. Carlisle sighed and sat down next to me on my bed.

" Your mother told me what happened." He stated quietly. I let out a large gust of air and my shoulders slumped. Of course my mother would tell him of my worthless, tragic life. I remained silent and waited for him to speak.

" Edward, I know what its like to lose the one that you love. I know exactly how you feel. But you can't keep wallowing for your whole life." Carlisle said. He looked at his hands as he said this. I turned to him surprised. I had always assumed that Uncle Carlisle was never in love or involved in a relationship of any sorts. My grandmother was always nagging him to find a wife and start a family, but he always put it off.

" What happened?" I asked. Carlisle was silent for a long moment before he stared me straight in the eyes.

" I was twenty-three at the time. Your mother was pregnant with you, and my mother was harping me even harder to get a wife and children. I eventually couldn't take all of the pressure she bestowed on me. I moved to Wales. I had found a nice estate on the outskirts of town, and a secure job as the town doctor. I enjoyed my life. It was very simple. I would arise to the fresh morning dew, go to town, then eat at the local bakery, and go on with my job at the hospital."

" I was content. I had lost mostly all connection with my family, except for your mother of course, and I was delighted to have a new nephew. It was late winter when I was awakened by forceful knocking on my front door. I rushed downstairs and grabbed a gun just in case. When I opened the door I saw a young girl. She was about sixteen or seventeen. In her hands were a small child. The girl looked at me with such desperation I couldn't stand straight."

" Please! Please Dr. Cullen! Save my mother!" The girl cried out in a distinct Irish accent.

" I wasted no time in grabbing my bag and following the girl to town. We got to a small, rundown cottage in the slums of the village. I ran inside to see a middle aged woman writhing around on a bed in pain. She was surrounded by her children of all ages, but I ignored them. I was at the woman's side in an instant.

" Whats wrong with her?!" an angry drunk man bellowed from the doorway. He shoved his way over to his wife and smacked her in the face. The woman screeched in pain.

" Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave. I am trying to heal your sick wife." I yelled at him. The man spit at me and laughed.

" Her? Why?! That bitch is always sick. There is always some kind of shit wrong with her. Aye! Its all a sham! She does it for the money and attention. The more she makes herself look hurt the more she can try to say what a terrible man I am. Do you hear me Katie?! You're a lyin' ole bitch!" The man yelled.

I wasted no time in punching the man in the face and knocking him out cold. I turned my attention to his wife. She had just given birth to the baby in her daughter's hands, and it looked as if there was nothing I could do to save her. Katie O' Neil died that night. I turned away from Katie's dead, limp body, and turned to relay the news to the children. I sighed.

"Is ma' dead?" One of the younger girls asked. I nodded. She looked at the ground and began to cry. The others all began to cry. Just then a young woman came dashing through the door. I froze. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She was normal height for a woman, and extremely sickly thin. It was obvious that she and her family were malnourished. But despite her sickly pale skin and thin frame, she was beautiful."

" Her face reminded me of that of kindness, adventure and love. She had large sea blue eyes, high set cheekbones, shapely full lips, freckles sprinkled across her button nose, and the most gorgeous hair I had ever seen. It was long; down to her waist perhaps, and grew with a slight wave. It had the most beautiful color of black, almost raven." Carlisle had a distant look on his face as he remembered. All the of the children glowered at the beauty standing in the doorway.

" Melody! Where in gods name have you been?! I searched everywhere for you and you were nowhere to be found!" The teenaged girl who had come to alert me of their mothers state, yelled. The beautiful girl's blue eyes widened and a look of pure agony.

" What happened to ma? Is she...?" She asked anxiously. Her voice was rough and at the same time took on the quality of a wind chime. The girl nodded slowly, and the beautiful girl collapsed on the floor with sobs. Her thin shoulders shook with the force of her cries. She crawled next to her mothers dead body on the bed. She took the corpse's hand and kissed it desperately.

" Mother! Oh, mother! Please forgive me! Please! If I had known that you would get bedridden again I wouldn't have left. Oh, please god! Please! Please! Please! I beg for your forgiveness...!" She wailed. It broke my heart to see such a sight. I had already grown an attachment to the family just by watching the encounter. I walked over to the beautiful girl and helped her up. She didn't even look at my face, she buried it into my chest and sobbed. I held her and she stopped crying eventually. She looked up at my face for the first time and sniffled.

" Thank you. I'm sorry that you had to see that." he said to me. I smiled softly.

" Please don't apologize. I completely understand." I answered. The girl managed a small smile at me.

" Well, thank you, um, Dr...." She trailed off. I cleared my throat.

" Carlisle Cullen." She nodded.

" Nice to meet you Carlisle. I'm Melody O' Neil." I finally had a name to put with that beautiful face.

" Likewise Melody." I sent my condolences to the rest of the family and left back for my estate. The next day I couldn't wait to see Melody's gorgeous face, so I went first thing to the O' Neil cottage with fresh bread, ham, and eggs. I knocked on the door nervously. Melody answered. Her beautiful blue eyes were red and swollen from crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door wider. All of her brothers and sisters sat on the floor eating cold porridge and stale bread. Her father was still passed out cold on the floor.

" I brought you all some breakfast." I said anxiously. Melody looked surprised, but then smiled at me.

" Thank you. You are very kind Dr. Cullen. But I'm afraid we don't have anything to cook it with." Melody said quietly. I pondered this for a moment.

" Thats quite alright. I have a stove and fireplace at my house." I said finally. Everyone in the room froze and stared at me in utter shock.

" Do you mean that you would let us eat at your estate?" Melody whispered. I nodded.

" Thats exactly what I mean." I replied. All of the children dropped their stale breakfast and rushed over to give me a hug, they were all cheering and laughing. I couldn't help but smile at their happiness.

" Oh, Dr. Cullen. I can't tell you how much this means to us. Your kindness will not be forgotten." Melody cried. I patted her shoulder.

" Nonsense. Its quite alright. Besides I need some company in my big old house. And please call me Carlisle." I answered. Melody and I grinned at each other. They all piled into my carriage, and we rode to my estate. When we got there they all gasped and cheered. I led them all inside, and had my servants help them to rooms so they could get cleaned up. While they all changed and bathed, I went to the kitchen and asked my cook to fix up the biggest breakfast feast she could muster. The table was set, the fire lit, the curtains drawn. It was like my house was alive again.

They all bounded down the stairs when they smelled the fresh bread, sausage, eggs, ham, potatoes, porridge, and pancakes. I had never in all my life seen such happy, hungry children. They all sat down and dug into the feast. Melody sat next to me as we all ate. The entire time we smiled and stared at each other. I held her hand, and she held mine. After everyone had eaten full, the children went over to the fireplace to warm up their cold little hands and feet. Melody and I sat together in the sitting room. "

"Melody had cleaned up beautifully in a dark blue dress that highlighted her blue eyes. We talked and talked for hours. Melody told me of her family, and of growing up in Ireland. They had been dirt poor their whole lives, and had stowed away on a ship to Wales. They had arrived only a few weeks ago so they hadn't met all of the townsfolk. Melody told me of her fathers terrible drinking problem, and how her father tended to eat all the food, and then he would beat the family. My heart broke for the family. "

"I then told Melody of my family, and how I had moved to wales to escape my mothers pestering in my love life. Melody had laughed and said that her mother had been the same way. Melody was indeed eighteen, and she had no job. I offered to have the family stay at my house until they found another house away from their drunk father. Melody had thanked me and kissed me. We had kissed some more after that, and eventually we had made love. I will never forget the feeling of utter happiness when I awoke the next morning to the gorgeous beauty in my arms sleeping softly. I had fallen in love in a matter of two days."

"After that, Melody and I spent all our time together. She got a job at the Hospital as a nurse and we worked together the whole day. We all lived together as a happy family for a year. Melody and I were in love, and all of Melody's siblings were happy. Melody's father had died after he found his dead wife, and all of his children gone. And one day I proposed to Melody.

" Oh, Carlisle you have no idea how badly I want to say yes, but I can't. " Melody had cried. When I had asked why she couldn't, she had said, " Because you are a rich, handsome doctor from a well off family. And what am I? I am a poor, Irish girl who comes from a family of drunks and floozies! It would never be right. Imagine what your parents would say!" I had kissed her and told her that I didn't care about them and only about our love. Melody had never given me an answer, and that night I had held her close to me and whispered " I love you" to her until she fell asleep. "

"When I awoke the next morning she was gone. I had desperately looked all around the estate for her or her siblings but they were all gone. The O' Neil's were gone. It was almost as if I had dreamt up the whole thing. All signs of her were gone. Melody hadn't even left a note. She had just up and left. I fell into the deepest, worst depression you can imagine. I wouldn't talk, or even eat or a week."

"I still went to the hospital, but every time I crossed one of the nurses, I would think of Melody and her beautiful family. I will never fall in love with anyone else again. My heart will always belong to Melody O' Neil." Carlisle said mournfully. I couldn't believe my own ears. My uncle had once been in love with someone, just like Bella and I. Uncle Carlisle didn't say anything after that, but instead patted me on the back once, then left me alone to my thoughts.

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm just extremely busy with all the end of the year drama. Wasn't this chapter sad? I decided that Carlisle should be the one to relate to Edward. And just in case you all were confused, Carlisle and Elizabeth are brother and sister. So Elizabeth's maiden name was Cullen. **

**I'm sure many of you heard what happened to Daddy's Little Cannibal, and for those of you who don't, go read Stop Drop and Roll's authors note. I am very sad to heard this. I didn't know her personally, but I loved her stories.**

**Review Me Loves!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	20. Chapter 20: Hope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 20_

**Hope**

Holly clutched my arm desperately as she laughed; gasping for air. We were on our way to Lord & Taylor to buy Christmas presents and clothing. Holly and I had turned out to be the best of friends. I had been in New York for a month now, and it was Christmas time.

The Waldorf's had welcomed me into their lives kindly and subtly. Henry and Holly had introduced me to all of their many friends, and family. Anne Waldorf now viewed me as her daughter, and we spent lots of time in the kitchen cooking, and baking. George Waldorf had introduced me to many new authors and books, he was very educated and he helped me with my studies.

This would be my first Christmas on my own without my family. When the first snow had fallen here in New York, Holly had taken Henry and I out to Central Park where we frolicked and played around like little children. The next day, New York had been lit up like a candle. Not only that, but there was a huge tree lighting with many ornaments and accessories. New York was a wonderland. I smiled at Holly as she continued to laugh.

" Bella! You are hilarious! I can hardly believe that you aren't an entertainer! Ha ha." Holly said. I laughed at her. A gust of icy winter wind stopped our laughter. We huddled together and held each other even closer. Holly frowned at the sky.

" The stupid cold! Why does it feel the need to punish us?! What have we done to make it so angry?" Holly grumbled. I giggled.

" You are quite a piece of work Holly Waldorf. " I teased. She smirked at me.

" And you are too Bella Swan. So I guess that makes us perfect for each other." Holly stated. I rested my head on her shoulder.

" But of course." I replied. We both giggled and continued down the frozen streets. It was half past five, and the streets were bustling with shoppers. We turned the corner onto another busy avenue. This time, I spotted a large department store that read ' Lord & Taylor' in elegant writing. Holly squealed.

" We're here!" She began to dash down the sidewalk; dragging me along. Holly bumped into people, and I apologized for her. When we reached the entrance, Holly threw open the door, and sighed in contentment.

" Oh, Bella isn't it lovely? Its like a wonderland of expensive fineries." Holly casually dragged her agile hand across a lace sash on one of the entry displays. I rolled my eyes but nodded. I had to admit, even though I wasn't fond of shopping, Lord & Taylor had it all.

We made our way to the women's clothing section. Holly and I searched for the perfect dress to get Anne. I finally found a beautifully tailored maroon eyelet lace gown. It was breathtaking. The material was of the finest Asian silk, the sash was a striking ivory, and the neckline intricately sewn to make beautiful lace patterns. I softly called to Holly.

" Holly? I think I've found something." I whispered. Holly sauntered over to me, and gasped at the garment.

" Bella! Its gorgeous! Where did you find that?! I must get one for myself and you! It could be our gown for Christmas day!" Holly chattered excitedly. I held up a hand to stopped her.

" No. This dress is not for you or me. It is for your mother." I stated firmly. Holly raised an eyebrow at me.

" But my mother would want you to have such a beautiful gown. She would never wear it besides. She would be too afraid of getting it dirty." Holly reasoned. I still shook my head.

" Holly, this is the least I can do for your mother. She has made me feel welcome and like a part of the family. No dress can ever amount to that. Her kindness is what has helped me forget about my past. I need to give her something special." I said. Holly's eyes were filled with tears, and she hugged me.

" Oh, Bella. How could she not welcome you with open arms? You are the most strong, brave person I know. You hardly know how much I admire your courage. You left your entire life. Your friends, and family. It must be so difficult. I wish I had that much courage." Holly whispered in my ear. I pulled away from our embrace and shook my head sadly.

" But you are mistaken. I am nothing but a coward. I have done the most cowardly thing. I could have stayed in England and handled the problem, but I instead ran away. I ran away from my problems, and from the people I love. And why? Because I was scared. I didn't want to confront the situation. I took the easy way out. I vanished. " I wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks, and hung the dress back up.

Holly was looking at me sadly. She knew that what I said was true. I was a coward. And there was nothing I could do now. I couldn't ever return home to my family again. I would have to start a new life here in America. I sighed.

" That dress isn't special enough. I need something custom. Something that nobody else will have. Something special and unique like your mother." I said. Holly slung her arm around my shoulders.

" She isn't just my mother you know. She is yours too now. If you will let her." Holly said while looking straight ahead. I froze and stared at her retreating figure. Could I let Anne be like a mother to me? Would I be able to live up to the expectations? Was I strong enough to handle it? I smiled. Of course I was. Although no one could ever replace Eleanor, I did need a parental figure in my life, and if there was one person in this world who was fit to do it, I would choose Anne Waldorf. Holly turned around and looked at me happily.

" Hurry Bella! We need to catch this place before it closes." She called. I caught up with her and held her hand.

" I think I'm ready." I finally said. Holly turned to face me.

" Ready for what?" She asked surprised. I took a deep breath.

" Ready to move on. I'm ready to start a new life. And I'm ready to have a new family." I said. I gazed adoringly at Holly. Holly gazed back with a dazzling smile.

" I'm glad. You know I've always wanted a sister... If you and Henry got married then we would be sister-in-laws..." Holly said with a mischevious wink. I rolled my eyes, but nonetheless my traitorous blush appeared on my cheeks. Holly giggled.

" Now, now. I'll have none of this matchmaking right under my nose Miss. Waldorf." I teased in a falsetto voice. Holly and I laughed, and continued to walk down the street. Somehow I felt as if a large weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. As if I was lighter inside.

My heart would of course always be somewhat damaged, but it was better than before. I also noticed that I had a slight skip in my step. As if I was a carefree child again. The streets had cleared by now, and I could feel the sky darkening with every passing minute. Holly kept on walking, and I followed. I hadn't the slightest idea where we were going, but I had a feeling that it was special.

Nonetheless, I didn't ask questions, and let the New Yorker lead the way. Finally we reached a secluded side street. All of the buildings down the block were either closed for the night, or in shambles. I had a hard time imagining the ever so elegant Holly Waldorf shopping in a place like this. But something about the avenue was soothing. It was almost like out of a fairytale. It didn't seem at all like the bustling streets of Manhattan.

Though they were broken down and old, the shops seemed to be alive almost. Like they were there just for you. The freshly laid snow covered the sidewalks; free of any offending footprints. It was dark now, and the street light cast an eerie glow against the sparkling white snow.

Before I could help myself, I let go of Holly's hand and carefully laid my body in the snow. I could feel the cold seeping into my wool coat and dress, but I couldn't move. I was so content. I felt at peace for the first time in over a month. I closed my eyes and laid my head back.

My hair served as a sort of pillow for my head, and I reveled the feeling of my thick hair getting cooled off by the white powder. I heard Holly's boots crunch in the snow beside me. They stopped, and the next thing I knew, I felt a warm hand grab my cold one. Holly laid down next to me, and together we closed our eyes and held hands.

If there had been anyone around, I'm quite sure they would label us as loons, but they were the true loons for not being able to experience this moment. In those few moments, my mind went blank. I wasn't thinking about Edward, Victoria, or Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, my mother, father, Philip, Judith. I was thinking about nothing.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, then I opened my eyes and sat up. Holly still had her eyes closed, and I suspected that she was also calmed by the snow. I gently shook her. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled at me serenely. We both helped the other up and laughed when we saw the marks we had left in the snow. You could see the entire outline of my body, along with all the creases from my dress and hair.

I turned around to observe the damage I had done to my dress. It was damp, but nothing to noticeable. Holly and I continued to walk down the avenue for a little longer, until we reached our destination. A small, cozy looking stone store front. There was a fire burning in the hearth, and antiques everywhere. I gasped in recognition.

Holly opened the door slowly, and shut it softly behind us. The bell on the front door tinkled as the door shut, and an old man emerged from the back room. He had bushy eyebrows, and small wire spectacles perched on his thin nose. He hobbled over to us. He grinned when he saw Holly.

" Holly! I haven't seen you here in so long! I heard that you went over to visit relatives in England recently. I assume you had a nice time?" He said in a soft grandfatherly voice. Holly hugged the man and nodded.

" Yes, it was very nice. In fact, Henry and I even made a new friend , this is Isabella Swan. She is living with us now." Holly said in a tender voice. Leonard smiled at me.

" Nice to meet you Isabella. I'm Leonard Jenks. I have known Holly since she was a small girl. She used to come in to his old shop with her mother all of the time!" Leonard said. I smiled at him and shook his hand. Holly grinned.

" Actually we have come here today because Bella wants to get my mother a unique one of a kind type of gift." Holly said. Leonard smiled at me and led us to a counter.

" I have just the thing for you." He said. He reached his frail hand over the counter and grabbed a red velvet drawstring bag. He set it in my hands and I undid the drawstring. Inside of it slid a beautiful gold necklace with a magnificent ruby pendant hanging on it. Holly and I both gasped. It was beautiful and screamed Anne. She was beautiful and fancy, but very simple at the same time.

I wasted no time in paying for the gift, and tucking it safely in my pocket. Holly and I browsed around a bit more before we decided to leave, just as we walked out of the doorway, my eye caught an object out of the corner of my eye. I stopped in my tracks and turned to find the source of the shine.

My eyes fell upon a gold necklace with an enormous jewel hooked onto it. My blood ran cold. I could hardly move. It was an emerald. Not just any emerald, but one the exact shade of Edward's eyes. Holly paused outside, and gave me a quizzical look. I couldn't even respond.

Holly sighed and waited patiently for me outside. I couldn't stop looking at the emerald. It was like a magnetic force was pulling me to it. I stopped my trail of thoughts abruptly. I glared maliciously at the emerald. No. I would not be a fool and be attracted to him again. I would not fall into the clutches of heartbreak and disaster. As it was I didn't need anymore drama in my life.

I stubbornly turned by back to the sparkling emerald, and stalked out of the shop with confidence. I was done with him. Holly and I linked arms and strode down the avenue silently. When we got home, I said a quick hello to everyone, then ran to my room to put away all of my gifts.

I changed for dinner, and helped Anne set the table. At dinner we talked about the usual stuff. Henry must have noticed something was wrong, because he gave me a strange look, then held my hand. I couldn't refuse his comforting touch. Holly, Anne, and George all stared at our entwined hands and smiled to themselves. I blushed at their silent assumptions.

After I had cleared my plate, I went to sit with Henry by the fireplace and read. Together in silence we read. He read a history book, and I a classic. I got so wrapped up in _Emma_, that I didn't even notice Henry set down his book and stare at me. It wasn't until a good five minutes did I finally look up and meet his gaze. I set down my book a bit embarrassed. Henry smirked a bit at my embarrassment. I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

" Yes?" I asked. Henry's eyes were glazed over a bit, but nonetheless his head snapped up at my voice.

" Bella there is something I need to tell you. I have never felt this way about a woman before. I have never felt this attracted to one before. I need to let you know that my affections are strong and true for you. You needn't return the feelings, but just know that I do love you very much."

"I understand that this is a most inconvenient time in your life for me to fall in love with you, but I can't help it. Your beauty, wit, charm, and humor have captured me, and I am your hopeless slave. I love you Bella." Henry proclaimed softly. I had tears in my eyes, and I couldn't think.

It was true, I did like Henry as more than just a friend or brother, but could I start a relationship just a month after Edward? I was silent for awhile, and Henry waited patiently for my answer. I finally made my decision. I took a deep breath. I knew I was going to either regret or cherish this decision. I look him straight in his blue eyes and said....

**Aha! A cliffy for you wonderful readers! Many of you are asking me to get Edward and Bella back together already and as tempting as it is, I can't. Because then it would be the end of the story, and it would be boring and predictable. I hate boring and predictable. So I must prolong the breakup. Anyway, I have changed the person for Holly on my profile, so check it out. Her name is Tamzin Merchant. **

**Review me loves!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza **


	21. Chapter 21: Determined

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 20

**Determined**

I lazily strolled down the street; avoiding eye contact. I was on my way to a Christmas banquet at the Swan household, and I was once again the last one notified. I sighed and clutched Edward's arm firmly.

" Don't look so unhappy! Being my date to dinner isn't that horrible is it?" I scolded. Edward turned his head slightly to glance at me, but made no reply. I sighed again. It had been over a month since the Swan girl had disappeared, and I was truly content. If only she could see me now. Strolling to a Christmas dinner, hanging on her lover's arm. I smirked at the thought. She would of course break down in tears like the weak girl she was. I imagined her on the ground begging Edward to take her back. But he would refuse, and run into my arms. I rested my head on Edward's shoulders.

" We will have so much fun tonight, my love." I whispered in his ear. Edward shrugged me off of his shoulder and glowered ahead.

" I thought I told you not to touch me." He growled. I froze, and dropped my arms from him. My face hardened, and I yanked him to a halt roughly. With a swift flick of my wrist, I slapped him square in the face. He didn't even bother to touch his now red cheek; he turned away, and continued down the avenue. I stomped my foot angrily and huffed after him.

" What is wrong with you?! Why would you do something like that?!" I hissed. Edward shrugged his shoulders and ignored me.

" Do I need to remind you of our agreement? Or can you unearth it from your memory?" I said dangerously. I knew I sounded deadly. Edward froze, sighed, and turned back to face me. His face was stiff and held no emotion. I watched with satisfaction as he took my hand and held it. I wrapped my arms possessively around his waist.

" Much better darling." I drawled. Edward tensed, but didn't dare retort. For he knew all of the horrid things I was capable of doing. Not just to Bella, but to him, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. We turned the corner and were greeted with the sight of Emmett and Rosalie talking gaily on the front stoop of the mansion. Edward stared longingly at the two of them. Edward had not only lost Bella, but his friends also. Once they had found out about our relationship, they had all dropped Edward like sour milk. Some friends they were. As soon as Emmett and Rosalie saw us, they arched an eyebrow, and stiffly walked into the house. Inside, I heard them whispering with Alice and Jasper.

" Who invited them?" Rosalie hissed.

" I don't know, but they aren't welcome here anymore." Emmett bellowed.

" Oh, who cares. Its not like they will have any friends to chat to. We were Edward's only friends, and Victoria is too self centered for any friends." Alice sighed snottily. I resisted the urge to run inside and pummel her. I would show her self centered!

"He has some nerve to show up at his ex girlfriend's house for a banquet. And with that vile girl too!" Jasper snorted. I made a quick mental note to find someway or another to sabotage their wedding. I practically dragged Edward up the stairs. I wrapped on the front door impatiently and waited for them to answer. Finally, Charles Swan opened the wooden front door, and frowned slightly when he saw us.

" Hello, Edward, Victoria. It's so nice to see you. We were just about to serve our appetizers…. " He trailed off. I jumped in for Edward.

" I'm so sorry that we are late. I was terribly busy with other stuff. You know Edward and I get invited to so many different events it so hard to keep track of them all!" I bragged. Charles ignored me, and opened the door wider. We were led to the dining room, where all of the guests were chatting away happily while maids and butlers served their food. The entire room silenced as soon as we walked in. Charles cleared his throat.

" You two can take a seat down next to Jasper and Rosalie. " He said. All eyes watched us as we took our seats. Edward didn't look up from the ground for most of the dinner. Rosalie had cold-shouldered me, but I had simply laughed at her attempted hostility. Jasper was of course ignoring Edward's presence. After the main course was served, I decided it was time I make conversation and flaunt Edward. I looked across from me and my eyes met with startling blue ones. I had never seen this woman before. She was in her mid thirties, but she looked like she was in her early twenties. She had an enviable fragile figure, porcelain white skin, soft feautures, and luscious black hair. If I wasn't so beautiful myself, I would have been jealous. I smiled at her widely. She smiled back timidly.

" Hello, I don't believe that I have met you before. My name is Victoria Platt." I said. The woman nodded.

" Nice to meet you." She said shyly.

" And you are…?" I asked. Just as her full lips parted to answer, Edward's mother stood and tapped her knife against her champagne glass. She grinned.

" I would like to make a toast!" She declared. Everyone raised their glasses, and waited for Elizabeth to speak.

" In honor of the wonderful Swan family, the Christmas holidays, and all of our fantastic company, I would like to say Merry Christmas!" She exclaimed. Everyone cheered, and drank. I rolled my eyes as I sipped a bit of my wine. When did everyone become so cliché? Edward barely even noticed the toast, for his eyes were fixated on woman across from us. I took his hand in mine, and squeezed it possessively. The woman stared curiously at Edward with a puzzled expression. Something triggered in Edward's brain at that moment, because his head shot up like a bullet, and his green eyes darted around the table, searching for someone. I narrowed my eyes at the woman, and she looked away. How dare she stare at my Edward like that?! As if he would date an old hag like her! I raised my head high, and made sure to show her that I was indeed Edward's.

" Eddie, my love. Whoever are you looking for?" I asked sweetly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the woman cringe, along with half of the room. Edward glared at me.

" Victoria, my name is Edward. And shouldn't you let me worry about my concerns?" He replied icily. My smile faltered, and I could feel my eyes harden with anger. How dare he embarrass us in public!

" Oh, Eddie you are so funny! Now why would you say a thing like that? Anything that concerns you concerns me, remember? We are a couple after all…" I recovered. The whole table was staring at us now.

" Victoria I told you-" I interrupted Edward by pinching his leg under the table. Edward jumped then glowered at me before turning away and picking at his food. I relaxed slightly, then excused myself for the ladies room. I slammed the door shut, and angrily kicked the red velvet chair inside the waiting room. I paced back and forth, and crossed my arms. I had to think of a good plan. I couldn't keep this up. Edward would get away if I did, he would eventually go and try to find that wretched Swan girl. I needed someone to help me. I had thought of making up a convincing lie and tell Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, but I then realized that they would believe Edward over me. I sighed. No, no I needed to do this on my own. With a final glance at my reflection in the mirror, I slinked back to the dining room. I froze when I found Edward's seat empty. I glowered at it.

" Did anyone see where Edward went ?" I asked. Everyone avoided eye contact, and no one said anything. I narrowed my eyes. They were hiding something.

" I said, where is Edward?" I restated firmly. The woman who had been staring at Edward earlier looked me straight in the eye and said,

" He left." I was filled with fear and anger. What if he ran off and told someone of my blackmail?! I shot out of my seat and ran for the front door. But something the woman said halted me.

"You won't find him." She said loudly. I slowly walked over to her and towered over her.

" And what is your name?" I snarled.

" Melody. Melody O'Neil." She said firmly. I glowered at her.

" Well, Melody. I believe that it is my problem if I can't find him. " I growled. She didn't even flinch at my deadly tone. Her face remained expressionless. Everyone had stopped mid chew to watched the exchange.

" He told me what you are doing." She said loudly and clearly. My whole body froze, and my blood ran cold. Her statement was met by an eerie silence. It was all over.

**Good news! I have somehow bribed my parents to let me type a few chapters! I am on vacation for a month, so I am sort of busy, but now at least I have one new chapter! Exciting right? Edward finally broke free of Victoria! And will Melody spill the beans on Victoria? BTW Carlisle wasn't there….**

**Review Me Loves!**

**Xoxo**

**Kenza **


	22. Chapter 22: Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 22_

**Truth**

I stared straight into his clear blue eyes and answered his sudden declaration. Although it pained me to do this, I had to.

" I am honored at your confession. I can't believe I was stupidly oblivious this entire time. I can't promise you my whole heart, but I know that if I say no now, I may lose you forever." I said softly. I liked Henry, really I did. And I know that I would love him with my whole heart when I was ready. I stared up to meet his gaze. He was grinning widely and was practically dancing with joy.

In an instant Henry had scooped me into his arms and embraced me. I wrapped my arms around him hesitantly. Why was he so jovial even though I had just told him that I would only give him half of my love? I untangled myself from Henry's arms and stared at him in puzzlement.

" Tell me, Henry. Why are you so thrilled even though I have told you that I can only offer you half of my heart?" I asked. Henry laughed softly as if what I had said was funny.

" I can accept that, in fact I expected that with my declaration. But I will take any part of you I can have. If it means that I will have to wait a few years then so be it. As long as I still have some part of you, I am satisfied." He said truthfully. I was overwhelmed by his words. He really did love me it seemed. The anciently familiar feeling of being loved slowly began to creep into my heart. I smiled at Henry. I hadn't even realized I was crying until Henry's thumbs wiped away the tears from my cheeks.

Was it even possible that I could deserve this wonderful new life of mine? I knew I didn't deserve this sort of good fortune. Henry leaned down to my height slowly, and watched my face for a reaction as he closed the distance between our lips. The kiss was a test of our boundaries. I needed to show Henry that I would try to love him, that we would act like a couple.

I deepened the kiss, and I felt Henry smile against my lips. When we broke apart I rested my head on his chest. Our embrace was broken by a loud bang and thud. Holly came tumbling into the room. Behind her was Anne. I blushed scarlet. They had been listening!

" Oh, mother! This is just how I expected isn't it? I knew they would be together finally!" Holly squealed. Henry ducked his head bashfully, and I crossed my arms.

" You little sneak! How long were you listening for?" I scolded. Holly's big brown eyes rolled.

" Long enough. Now get over here so you can hug your future sister-in-law." Holly demanded. I hesitated, then laughed as Holly's arms engulfed me in a hug.

" Now, now children. Despite the great news of Bella and Henry's relationship, I do believe that it is quite late. We must be getting to bed now." Anne said, effectively closing the excitement. I smiled at her gratefully. She smiled faintly at me, but I noticed it seemed a little strained. How odd...

The whole way to my bedroom I thought of the day. So much stuff had happened, I couldn't quite wrap my head around it. I bid goodnight to the Waldorf family, then snuggled into my warm blankets, and let sleep succumb me. I awoke to with a start in the morning. I was wide awake and it was nearly six in the morning. I sighed, knowing there was no way that I could go back to sleep now. Once I was up, I was up.

I wrapped my pink silk robe tightly over my sheer nightgown. My hair was tame for once, and cascaded softly down my back. There was no point in getting dressed for the day, for it was Christmas day and I knew that it was a Waldorf tradition to stay in your pajamas the entire day while opening presents.

I silently climbed down the stairs to the living room. The only sounds were that of the grandfather clock ticking and my barefeet padding softly across the hardwood floors. I examined the various ornaments on the tall Christmas tree. I smiled whenever I came across the ones that were cracked, or slightly uneven. There was no doubt in my mind that Holly had dropped them in her excited haste to finish decorating the tree.

I sat down on the sofa and picked up the first book I saw, which happened to be _" Dracula" _by Bram Stoker. I curiously flipped through the pages of the horror book that I had seen all the men in my life read at some point or another. Philip had read it when it was first published in 1897, and was embarrassed to say it kept him awake at night. My father, Uncle Jonathan, Jasper, Emmett, one whose name shall not be mentioned, and Henry.

I began to read the first pages out of utter curiosity. Why was it that men always seemed to read all the same books, and women were only allowed to read 'suitable' material, such as Jane Austen? As I pondered the literary inequality between the sexes, I vaguely registered the fact that someone had sat down next to me. I was startled to see it was Anne Waldorf, wearing an inexplicably firm face.

And suddenly the book was gone from under my hands. '_Dracula' _landed with a soft thud in the corner of the large room. I was shocked. Anne had never been this firm with me, or anyone else for that matter! Anne's fragile hands locked around my wrists like handcuffs.

" I don't ever want to hear of you reading that book again. Do you hear me?" She scolded. I numbly nodded my head, still in shock.

" Why?" I asked meekly when I found my voice. Anne glowered at me, and ignored my question.

" I have something I would wish to speak with you about." Anne released my wrists and smoothed her nightgown. Her expression changed from one of anger to a softer more Anne-like glow. " I'm going to tell you a story. It was 1872, and I had just turned 19. I was living in Bath, were I was born and raised. My parents had been pestering me to leave the estate for awhile and go travel, and possibly find a husband for myself. I ignored their request for a suitable, wealthy, English gentleman, and within weeks I was off to Manchester.

"I was staying with a few good friends of my mother. It is there that I met the most handsome, intelligent, and kind man I had ever met. His name was Alistair Chapman. He was working as an accountant. Not a good job, but not a terrible one. We were infatuated, and I eventually found myself engaged. I hadn't written home in awhile, and my parents had yet to know of Alistair. I planned to take a trip home to visit my family, and decided it was a good opportunity to introduce Alistair.

"I already knew that my parents would most certainly not approve of him, a lowly accountant. You remind me of myself in the sense that I was just as intelligent and belligerent as you are about life. Although I knew my parents would object to him, I couldn't help but stubbornly push my parents to their limit. I had a long screaming match with my mother, and I argued all night with my father. By morning, my parents had threatened to release all contact with me if I chose to marry him. I had to choose one or the other.

"The next day Alistair and I were married in a small church on the edges of town. No one was there aside from Alistair, the priest, and I. We didn't have the time or money for a honeymoon, so we headed back to Manchester, where I moved into Alistair's cramped apartment. I had always dreamed of marriage as being wonderful, life changing, and sacred. I thought that after I was married to someone I loved it would complete my life.

"But the truth of the matter was, I was bored with marriage as any other restless, 19 year old woman would be. I sat at home all day sewing, cleaning, reading and watching the world pass me by from our dirty front window. Alistair would come home from work late, eat his supper silently, make a few trivial comments about his day, dress for bed, and within minutes he was snoring. He was turning out to be the opposite of what I had thought.

"After a solid year of boredom, I snapped. I didn't have any friends, I only went outside the house for groceries, and Alistair wasn't paying attention to me. I had made him dinner that night, and had cleaned the apartment until it was spotless. The laundry was done, the dishes washed, and the bed made. I packed up my belongings meticulously. I couldn't handle this life. This so called happiness was repressing me to utter purgatory.

"I had just packed up the last of my clothes, when I heard the front door slam open. I jumped, but forced myself to remain calm. I walked out of our bedroom and with a final click of my suitcase I was set to go. Alistair was sitting at the table munching away at his meal. He didn't even look up when I stood directly in front of him. His hand reached toward me for the salt, but I held it in restraint. It was only then when he looked up at me with those tired blue eyes, that he registered what was in my hand. He set his spoon down carefully and stared at me wearily.

" Where are you going?" He asked. His voice was soft and weak from his exhaustion. I looked him straight in the eyes.

" On a trip." I said simply. It was becoming harder and harder to get the words out. In flashes of anger I had practiced what I would say to him, and how he would react. But now that it was actually happening, I couldn't find it in myself to recite my speech. He rubbed his messy brown hair and nodded slowly.

" When will you be back." He asked.

" Alistair, I'm not coming back." I said cautiously. I watched his face closely for any emotion. Pain flashed through his eyes briefly. His face crumpled up in a mask of sorrow, and he stared at the table numbly.

" Oh." He said weakly. I had never felt so selfish in all of my life.

" Please, don't misunderstand! I love you really I do, but we can't keep living like this. Me sitting at home all day like a doting wife, you coming home and going to sleep without even a kiss. Its unhealthy to live this way. I'm doing this for both you and me. Maybe what we had was just a childish infatuation, that was quickly over shadowed and swallowed by reality." I explained quickly. I hadn't even expected him to react at all when I announced my departure. Alistair processed what I said for a moment, then smiled sadly to himself.

" I guess I should have known this was coming. I understand. You see, I think I may have always known that you were too free spirited, too young and restless to settle down. My reasoning may sound crazy, but I believe that is why I put a ring on your finger. Don't get me wrong, I did love you, I still do. But I was so afraid of losing you. So afraid that you would see through me, and move on to another man." He stopped talking then, and I watched in horror as he hung his head and cried. His salty tears mixing into his cold dinner.

"I was dumbfounded. I had never seen him cry before. Never, not even when his best friend died a few months back. Guilt slowly began to seep through my resolve. If I stayed there for much longer, I knew I would crack and stay. And in those few seconds of doubt, I saw my whole life flash before me. My life if I stayed and let things continue on. We would have children, we wouldn't have much money; barely getting by, and I would be stuck at home all day. Alistair may pay me more attention for the beginning, but eventually things would go back to how they were before.

"And then I saw another life. My life if I stuck to my decision and left him. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than my current one. I could either stay with the familiar routine that was quickly enveloping my life, or I could embark on a scary, adventurous, immature, unknown journey and hope that it lead me to somewhere I could truly appreciate.

" Alistair. You deserve better then this. You deserve a kind, beautiful, mature woman who can love you forever. And I hope that you find her, I hope she is a thousand times smarter, more beautiful, mature, kind, and loving than I am. I can't tell you how much this breaks my heart and how sorry I am for this. But know this, you will always have a special place in my heart." I whispered through my endless torrent of tears.

"With shaky fingers I removed the two wedding bands from my finger and placed them in the palm of his hand. I placed my own hand over his, and closed it around the rings. I walked out of the apartment without a second glance. As I descended the stairs I listened to his muffled sobs and his desperate cries of my name. It was the hardest decision I have ever made in my life.

"The next few years were a blur for me. I fortunately was reunited with my family and a few years later, when I was 22, I met George Waldorf, my current husband. And I guess the rest is history." Anne finally met my awed gaze. I could see a few tears of her own sliding down her high cheekbones. She was still so beautiful even at her age. Anne sighed. " My point is, Henry is a romantic young boy. He is still to young to have his heart broken. He loves you Bella, truly he does. I have seen the way he looks at you, and I know he would be devastated if he ever lost you, so please be gentle with him. Don't let him become Alistair." Anne said gently. I wiped a few tears from my eyes.

" After experiencing it first hand I would never let Henry experience a broken heart." I whispered. Anne smiled at me slightly and took my hands in hers.

" I know that Bella, but sometimes you break someone's heart without even knowing it." She sadly stared into my eyes, and for a moment it was as if I was feeling her pain all those years back with Alistair. In that moment I understood what she meant. I hesitated for a moment before I asked her a possibly dangerous question.

" If you don't mind me asking, what ever did become of Alistair?" Anne's eyes flashed with an ancient sadness and pain.

" I had been asking myself that same question for years after our marriage fell apart. When I was 30 years old, I made an exclusive trip back to Manchester. I walked up those same stairs that I had run down ten years before. I knocked on our old apartment door and waited anxiously as it opened. A young woman answered the door and I hoped for a brief second that this woman was his lover. When I asked if he was there, she stared at me perplexed and said that no one by that name lived there.

"I asked around at all of his old jobs, but no one seemed to have any idea where he went. I was just about to give up, when I remembered a firm that he had accounted for a few times. It was on the rougher side of Manchester, so I took a carriage out there for safety. I went inside and asked for Alistair Chapman. The secretary laughed. When I asked what was so funny, he told me that Alistair hadn't worked here in 5 years. He wrote down a street name and said I would find him there.

"I found the street to be a shady neighborhood with bars and indecent people everywhere. I had no idea where to look first, so I walked into a beat up cafe. I scanned the room quickly but found no sign of him. Just as I turned to leave, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

" Excuse me, I'm sorry to disturb you but you look a lot like someone I used to know." I turned around and stared him straight in the face. His eyes were dull and the circles under them more prominent then ever. His brown hair was scruffy and messy, his clothes wrinkled and dirty. I almost didn't recognize him. I smiled hesitantly at him to see if he would recognize me. He didn't.

" What, what is your name?" he asked me. I couldn't say who I really was, so I said the name of my newborn daughter.

" Holly. And yours?"

" Alistair."

" What a lovely name. I used to know someone with that name."

" Really?"

" Oh, it was a long while back. He and I used to be in love."

" Oh? I used to be in love too. Well, I still am. Her name was Anne. She was the most beautiful, free spirited woman you will ever know."

" What happened?"

" She left me."

" Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

" Yes, I was very distraught."

" Are you still?"

" Absolutely. I miss her every day, every second that I am here, I dream about her face, her laugh, her wit. I now realize that it was completely my fault for taking her for granted too much. I wish I would have shown her how much I loved her."

" Why didn't you?"

" I ask myself that question everyday. Why didn't I just kiss her on the cheek when I got home from a day at work, why didn't I ever thank her for making me supper, why didn't I ever do something romantic for her. "

" And this Anne. Have you ever tried to contact her?"

" No, because I knew she would have been cross with me if I went against her wishes. I see it that by abiding her wishes to be set free I was showing her how much I loved her."

" And now what are you doing with yourself?"

" I can't say anything productive. I used to be an accountant, but now I spend most of my time here. I try to drown away my sorrows by drinking, but afterwards I feel disgusted with myself. Anne had always expressed her disgust with men who drank. I try to go on living my life by her standards. Doing the things that she liked, avoiding those that she didn't."

" I'm sure she would be happy to know you follow her mind set."

" Yes, she probably would. But tell me something. What do you think she is doing now?"

" I'm sure she is happy somewhere."

" Do you think she ever thinks about me? Was it true when she said that there will always be a special part of her heart dedicated to me?"

" I'm sure that you cross her mind and she is a woman of her words from what I've heard from you. But you musn't dwell on her so! Is there no other woman out there that will satisfy you?"

" No. As much as I wish I could, I don't think I can ever forget Anne."

" I see."

" You don't look like you are from here. Are you visiting?"

" Maybe. It depends on how you look at it. I could be visiting or just returning." I said cryptically. Alistair nodded and for a moment he looked content. Like all of his troubles were gone.

" How lovely."

" I hate to cut this off, but I really must be going." Alistair's face filled with sadness again, and he nodded sadly.

" If you must."

" Goodbye. It was very nice to meet you."

" Likewise."

" And for Anne's sake, please take care of yourself." But Alistair didn't reply. He only smiled sadly and waved me goodbye. Looking back, I think that he knew it was me. And that gave me a sort of closure. Knowing that he knew who I was. Knowing that he would at least try and take care of himself for me." Tear's flowed from both Anne and my eyes as we cried in sync for Alistair. I felt so incredibly selfish. Here I was so depressed over Edward, when Anne's past was a million times worse than mine.

" Oh, Anne." I sighed as she began to shake with sobs.

" I-I felt so guilty! I ruined his life. He had loved me more than life itself, and I threw it all away for my own selfish freedom. I'm a horrible, horrible person." Anne cried. I don't know how long Anne and I sat there crying, but we eventually heard the sounds of George and Holly getting up.

"The grandfather clock chimed 9 o'clock when Holly bounded down the stairs excitedly. Behind her were George and Henry, both with grins of amusement on their faces. Anne and I stood and soothed our nightgowns, and clasped our hands together.

" What are you ladies doing up so early? And crying no less! My, my! Let us hope that this does not continue! Let the fresh morning sun revive your spirits!" Holly sang as she danced over to the windows, and flung open the heavy velvet curtains.

"We all laughed and made our way to the dining room for breakfast. Although the table was filled with all of my favorite holiday treats, I couldn't fully enjoy them. My mind was still stuck on Anne's story. I felt as though I should have said something more. Anne had shared a very painful and personal part of her life with me and I didn't feel as though I deserved it completely.

" Bella?" George's gruff voice broke me from my thoughts. I stared at him blankly for a few seconds before my mind registered that he was talking to me.

" Yes?"

" Are you alright? You look startled. Did something happen?" George's features were etched with worry. I smiled brightly, maybe a little too brightly, and shook my head.

" Oh, no. Everything is just fine. I was just thinking about how delicious these biscuits are. Did you make these Laura?" I asked the cook. Laura's rudy cheeks turn redder and she laughed.

" Why yes I did. I'm glad you like them Mistress Isabella." Laura smiled at me before making a run for the kitchen. Henry and Holly both studied my face with an intense scrutiny. I looked down to my plate and tried to avoid the stares of the people around me. To my relief Anne struck up a conversation with her husband, and her children eventually chimed in.

"After breakfast it was time to open presents. Holly linked her arm through mine and skipped toward the tree, dragging me with her. We all sat in a circle on the floor as Holly scored the gifts for her name. A half and hour later we were all laughing jovially at jokes Henry was telling.

"All of the presents, aside from one, were opened. Bows and wrapping were strewn across the floor. Holly had practically devoured her gifts, Henry had been gentle and cautious with his, George and Anne had been grateful, and I had been bashful. Holly slipped out of the room suddenly and reappeared shortly after.

" Mother, there is one last gift. It is for you." Holly handed it to her mother. Anne blinked in surprise when she saw the name on it.

" Bella? Oh dear, you didn't have to get me a gift." I shook my head.

" Yes I did. I can't adequately express my thanks to you for your hospitality, so I'm afraid a gift will have to make up for some of it." Anne smiled at me warmly, before unwrapping the present. She held the small velvet pouch in her hand, and drew the strings carefully. The gold necklace slid out and she gasped. The ruby sparkled and shined proudly in its new owners hands. Tears gathered in Anne's eyes, and she reached out for me wordlessly. I hugged her.

" Oh, Bella. Thank you so much. You don't know how much you mean to me. You're like another daughter to me." Anne whispered in my ear. I smiled softly, and fastened the necklace around her elegant neck. I stood back to admire the way the red ruby shone perfectly with the paleness of her skin. I smiled. She was truly a wonderful, inspiring woman, no matter how many hearts she has broken.

**First off I would like to apologize for the long wait. I can't believe that it has been a few months since I updated. I have no excuse except for that real life got in the way. Thank you to all of you who are still reading :) **

**Review me loves!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	23. Chapter 23: Escape

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 23_

**Escape **

I waited impatiently for Victoria's hawk gaze to shift away from me for a second, but it never seemed to falter. While I waited, I nervously fidgeted with the cufflinks on my best jacket. My mother had given them to me when I had turned fourteen.

At the time I had been so fascinated and proud to have a pair of real gold cufflinks. I briefly remembered when I had teased Jasper and Emmett about their plain old silver ones. I sighed. If only I could tease them now without the worry of losing their friendship. Well, I had already lost that awhile back now.

I looked across from me and was met by startling blue ones. Although I was certain I had never seen this woman before, I felt as though I knew her somehow. I glanced over at Victoria again to see that she was now staring intently at her glass of wine. I was relieved for a moment that she wasn't watching me, but no sooner had I looked over at her, her head snapped in my direction and her eyes were set back on me.

I sighed but I was too focused on the woman across from me to care. I was now almost certain that I recognized her. I studied her carefully. And suddenly, as if someone had pulled the trigger on a gun, I placed her in my memory. Of course! She was exactly how Carlisle had described her.

Earlier, when Victoria had tried to make small talk with her, I could faintly make out the traces of an Irish accent. And now it all fit together. Irish accent, pale skin, black hair, those striking blue eyes... she had to be Melody O'Neil. The Melody that Carlisle had described almost perfectly to me a few nights ago.

With the mystery now solved, I frantically scoured the table for Carlisle familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. After I had carefully checked every person at the table, I concluded that he had attended another banquet instead. The only mystery was, I could have sworn he said he would be joining us at the Swans' this year... I gave up with a final sigh and focused my attention back on Melody.

She was staring at me with a mixture of bewilderment and puzzlement clearly written on her face. At that exact moment, much to my dismay, Victoria decided to mark her territory. With a sneer in Melody's direction, she turned to me with a false smile on her face.

" Oh, Eddie my love. Whoever are you looking for?" Victoria's nasally voice rang through my ears and sent an unpleasant shiver down my back. I resisted the urge to gag and instead removed her wandering hands off of me with a glare.

" Victoria, my name is Edward. And shouldn't you let me worry about my concerns?" I retorted with an icy edge to my voice. Victoria's smile faltered for a brief second, before it was replaced with a stiff, forced grin.

" Oh, Eddie you are so funny! Now why would you say a thing like that? Anything that concerns you concerns me, remember? We are a couple after all..." Victoria was on the edge of losing her temper, so just for interests sake I decided to push her further.

" Victoria I told you-" I was cut of mid sentence by one of her sharp talons pinching the leg. I jumped slightly and rubbed my leg where she had pinched. I glared at her, and went back to picked at my food. Victoria's shoulders relaxed and her face smoothed out.

" Excuse me, I have to take a trip to the ladies room." Victoria drawled and scurried off to the restroom. As soon as she was out of sight I relaxed in my seat. I had never been out of her sight before for this long and I felt free. Melody giggled at me from across the table and patted my hand sympathetically.

" You poor boy! She has been monitoring you the entire time that you were here!" Melody laughed again. My old friends turned to look at me and I could have sworn I saw pity flash through their eyes. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone and replaced with the usual blank look they had reserved for me.

I turned away from them, and refocused my attention back on Melody. And suddenly I had an idea. I grabbed Melody's hand from across the table and stared at her intently.

" Are you Melody O'Neil?" I asked swiftly. I needed to know that it was her for sure before I did what I was about to do.

" Yes... How did you know that?" She asked carefully. I took a deep breath. I needed to get this over with before Victoria came back.

" I believe that you knew my uncle, Carlisle Cullen." The shock slowly wore of her face and was replaced with fright.

" Is... is he here...?" Melody breathed out softly. I shook my head swiftly.

" No. But there is an important matter I have to discuss with you in a limited amount of time. " Melody's blue eyes turned business like.

" What is the matter?" My eyes darted around hastily. Nobody appeared to be listening much less looking in our direction.

" I need your help escaping." I whispered.

" Escaping? From what?"

" Victoria is her name, she is the woman here with me. She has been blackmailing me for love. I need to escape her clutches. Now. I can't stand this any longer, I have been helpless for too long. I need you to help me." I rushed out. But the end of my tirade, Melody had completely frozen from shock. I shook her hand. She jumped and looked at me with anger and sorrow written all over her face.

" I knew it. I knew there was something off about that woman. If you can even call that despicable _thing_ a woman." Melody hissed out. I heard the faint click of the restroom door opening down the hall and began to panic.

" I need you to keep my secret. Please don't tell her where I am going." I stood abruptly and began to walk away..

" I promise, but wait! Where are you going?" Melody called after me.

" I don't really know to be honest." I said with one last glance at the table filled with my family and former friends. I sprinted down the hallway, and snatched my coat off of the hanger. I bolted out of that house faster than I had ever run in my life. And just like that, I was running down the avenue.

Quite frankly I had no idea where Bella might be, and I had no earthly idea where to start my search. But none of that mattered, for I was free of my torture. I had been weak, helpless, and miserable for too long. And now it is time to redeem myself. It is time grow stronger, and happier for the sake of Bella.

And the first step to my transformation is finding Bella herself and explaining the truth. I stopped running when I reached the piers. My best guess was to start somewhere overseas. I vaguely remembered Bella mentioning that she would love to sail across the ocean to an exciting and exotic new place. There was no line at the ticket booth since it was the holidays. The man behind the window looked irritable.

" What can I do for you sir?" He sneered.

" Which boats are boarding?" I asked. He lazily turned his chair around in a circle and faced me again.

" Why don't you look for yourself. You go eyes ain't you?" He grumbled. I chose a random boat and pointed to it.

" Alright, how about that one over there?" I snapped as I shoved money in his face. I hadn't the slightest clue where it was going, but I didn't really care.

" You just got yourself a ticket to the capital of all things romantic." The man sighed as he printed off a ticket. I snatched the ticket out of his hand and sprinted to the boat. Once I was safely in my room I sat on the bed and let out one long sigh of relief. I pondered my unknown destination. The capital of all things romantic. I laughed at my stupidity. Of course. Paris.

**How it took me forever to write such a short chapter I will never know. In case you haven't figured it out, I wasn't completely happy with this chapter. Anyway, so much has happened since I last updated! First, New Moon came out. I saw it and while I loved the shirtless scenes I was a tad bit disappointed with it. I personally felt that it was too long and completely missed the ending. What did all of you think of it? Second, Happy belated Thanksgiving to all of you in the United States! Wow this is really sad, I need to update more... **

**Oh and make sure to check out my story on FictionPress! I have a link to it on my profile.**

**Review me loves!**

**xoxo**

**Kenza **


	24. Chapter 24: Forlorn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

_Chapter 24_

**Forlorn**

We all sat around the long mahogany table and stared at one another cautiously. I hadn't the slightest clue to why we were having a family meeting, but Henry had insisted. Henry had been acting very strangely lately and I was both curious and anxious as to why. There was a moment of silence as we all waited tensely for him to speak.

" I have been thinking lately about what profession I want to pursue in my life and I have come to a most startling conclusion." Henry said softly. His normally calm obsidian eyes were now wild and frantic with worry, and this brow was creased as he pondered his next words carefully. He took a deep breath before announcing his next words with pride.

" I'm going to fight in the war, join the military." His words were met with an eerie silence. Terror slowly leaked into my veins and froze my blood cold. I was stunned. Henry was leaving. He was going to war. I looked to my side and saw that Holly's face was unusually serious and angry.

Next to her daughter sat Anne, whose expression resembled that of a mad woman ready to scream but couldn't find the sound to do it. And beside his terrified wife sat George, with a grin stretched across his face. He was the first to respond to his son's declaration.

" Well, done my boy! I can't think of a more appropriate profession! I am overwhelmingly proud of you!" George exclaimed as he clapped his hand over his son's shoulder. As if on cue, Henry's signature grin revealed itself to his proud father.

" Henry! That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard uttered out of your mouth! There is no way you are going to war! What about your family and friends?!" Holly shrieked at her brother angrily. Henry glared at his sister and arched a blonde eyebrow at her skeptically.

" You will all be fine. And my friends are all going overseas as well! I need to serve for my country and protect it from all of the threatening countries around it! I am simply fulfilling my job as an American citizen!" Henry shouted. Holly stood and stalked over to her brother angrily. She jabbed her index finger in his face and hissed angrily.

" You fool! You are buying into this war rubbish as much as all of the other boys around here! You want to be heroic and patriotic and serve you country? So does every other male in the country! You are no different from those hooligans who are rowdy at the town pub every night." Holly hissed in a deadly whisper. Henry's face lit up with anger and frustration.

" Why must you be so opinionated! Why must you approve of everything that I do?! You are not my mother and as far as I am concerned, all you do is pester me! And as for your previous statements, you are correct. I am indeed just the same as the men in the bars at night, for I too am a loyal citizen." Henry retorted. The two continued to argue, as Anne slowly stood from her seat and stared pointedly at her son across the table.

" Henry, I will support your every decision, that does not mean that I will agree with them or encourage them, but I will support you. And as long as you mind yourself carefully, I promise to accept your choice." Anne said in an eerily calm voice. I detected a hint of sadness in her voice as she said this, but most of all I detected hopelessness.

For she knew that there was nothing she could do to change his mind. He was stubborn and determined, but she loved him. He was her son, and she would never risk the chance of losing him to a disagreement about his decision.

Something about the utter love and longing for happiness that she had for her son made me weep. I began to cry uncontrollably, so much to the point that I could hardly contain myself. It was so deep and heartfelt that I was at a loss for words. I had never quite understood the love shared between a mother and her children until this moment.

As Anne slowly walked to her son and held him in her arms, I felt as if I should look away it was so private and emotional. And then the most remarkable thing happened. Anne met my gaze and we stared at each other. As I gazed into her beautiful eyes I saw all of the pain, sorrow, hopelessness, worry, and love that she held for her son. It felt almost as if I was staring into a mirror of all of the thoughts that raced through her mind.

My tears continued as a full torrent of new emotions overcame me. Holly snaked her arms around me and stroked my hair as I cried. George sat at the head of the table observing the two groups of people so different yet in this moment so alike, as they all cried.

As our sobs ceased and turned into little coughs and sniffles, we all met in our gazes and stood by one another. On each one of our faces stood the prominent emotion of fear. Fear for what was to come, and what would not come because of the change in events.

" When will you be leaving then?" Holly whispered. Henry sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

" In a fortnight." He replied softly. Throughout this entire ordeal Henry had not once looked me. And it slowly began to sink in. By his leaving, it also meant that we would no longer be together... he was severing our relationship. My gaze fell to the table with grief as I felt the all too familiar hole open up in my heart again. I had barely survived the first broken heart, I did not see how I could survive the second one.

" Bella?" Henry addressed me suddenly. My head snapped up and I stared directly into his eyes.

" Yes?" I replied in a shaky voice. I was dreading the next words to come out of his mouth.

" I know that you are upset about my leaving, but there is one more thing I want to accomplish before I leave. Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the great honor of accepting my proposal and be my wife?" His gaze did not falter once through out his declaration and I was speechless at the passion burning in his eyes.

Holly and Anne both gasped and held their hands over their hearts. But I was stunned. This was not at all what I was expecting and it had taken me off guard. Without a second thought I dashed from my seat to him and embraced him in my arms.

" Yes, of course." I whispered in his ear. As all of the different emotions hit me I began to both laugh and cry. In this moment I had never been so confused in all my life. I was happy, sad, frustrated, and thrilled.

" Oh, thank you my sweet Bella. You have no idea you have just made me, I am the happiest man in the world at this moment." Henry whispered back into my ear. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his authentic aroma of smoke, and cologne.

" I love you." I declared. Henry's dazzling smile lit up the room and made my heart thump. I was in love again, and I was overwhelmingly happy I was to be getting married. This surprised me for I had always been rather skeptical of marrying young and of marriage in general, but I couldn't think of a more wonderful man to marry than Henry.

" As I love you." He replied with confidence. He kissed me chastely on the lips then held me tightly in his arms, as if he had been waiting for this moment for awhile now.

" Henry, I couldn't be more happy for the two of your, but really was this an appropriate time to propose? Could you not have waited until after you are home from the Philippines? Now you and Bella will have no time together as newlyweds!" Anne stated. I looked up curiously at Henry and silently asked the same question to myself.

" I simply can't wait any longer, I have to marry you and make you officially mine before I go away to war. I need to look forward to coming home and having my beautiful wife waiting for me at the dock." Henry stated as he wiped away the gushing tears from my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. Never in all my life had anyone ever spoken so tenderly of me before and held me in this gentle yet still fierce manner.

Holly, Anne, and George all smiled at us and hugged us with hesitant yet ecstatic grins. I myself couldn't keep a smile of my own from bursting through my face and gracing everyone with its presence. Throughout my happiness, I couldn't help the rapidly growing twinge of fear that spread throughout my body at the idea of what was to come.

**I am very sorry for the wait, and I hope this chapter was worth it. Before most of you shoot me in the face just know that I have not forgotten about Edward or anyone else, but you will have to wait and see what happens next hehe.... Oh, and the war that Henry is going into is the Philippine-American war which started in 1899 and ended in 1902. Next chapter is back to Edward! ( Can I get a whoop, whoop? No? Eh, maybe later.) By the way I would like to wish everyone a belated Happy New Year!! Thank you all for sticking with this erratic and unpredictable author and her story :)**

**Reviews make me smile :) **

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	25. Chapter 25: Absence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 25_

**Absence **

* * *

I wandered around the bustling streets of Paris looking at everyone's face who passed me. I had been in Paris for a little of three days and had yet to find anyone who even compared to Bella. Sure the women here were beautiful in there own way, but my eyes had been blinded my the great beauty of Isabella Swan, and now I can never look at any woman the same.

I continued to walk around until dusk when I ended my search for today and retreated to a favorite cafe of mine. The cafe was rather small, but it was quaint and the people who dined there were never loud or obnoxious, so I could bask in all my thoughts in peace.

I ordered a glass or Pinot Noir and sipped it as I assessed my progress in finding Bella. I had found no clues as to where she could be. I was basing all of this purely on my own instinct and knowledge of Bella. My new friend Peter had let me live with him for awhile.

Peter and I met on the first day that I had arrived in Paris. He had spotted me sitting on a bench observing the beautiful Seine River at night and watching all the busy people go by looking desperately for Bella. He sat down next to me carefully and smiled hesitantly at me.

" Its beautiful isn't it?" He asked me as he looked out at the gently swaying river. Surprised, I turned to him and nodded.

" Yes it is." The boy next to me held his hand out and I shook it hesitantly. He looked perplexed by me for a moment, but his face was smooth and expressionless before I could question him.

" My name is Peter, and you are?" He asked with a thick French accent. I smiled to myself at his effort to speak to me in English.

" Je m'appelle Edward." ******* I said with my best French accent. Peter's eyes widened in momentary surprise, then shone with excitement.

" Tu as soif?" Peter asked me. I nodded my head.

" Oui, j'ai soif." I answered as I followed him along the streets of Paris. I thought back to my years of French as I tried top formulate my next sentence.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous apporte ici Edward?" Peter questioned before I could say anything.

"Je cherche quelqu'un." I answered nodded his head, and sensing my hesitation, switched subjects.

" Je vois et où est cela que vous restez?" I shrugged my shoulders non commitally.

" Je ne suis pas sûr, je resterai probablement juste dans un hôtel ou un foyer." I answered vaguely. Peter threw his head back and laughed at me as he sipped his espresso.

"Pourquoi si vague? Je promets que je ne mords pas!" I smiled at his reassurance and extrapolated a bit.

" Franchement dit, je n'ai absolument aucune idée où je resterai, ou combien de temps d'ailleurs! L'arrivée à Paris était un éperon de la décision de moment." I chuckled. Peter smiled at me and nodded his head thoughtfully.

" Bien, si vous ne devez nulle part rester, restez ensuite s'il vous plaît avec moi et mon fiancé!" He said cordially. My eyes widened in shock. I had always known that the French were hospitable, but not to a complete stranger!

" Oh pas! Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. En plus de vous m'ont seulement connu depuis un court temps. Comment pouvez-vous vous fier en moi déjà?" I asked, still somewhat bewildered by his kindness.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose de vous me rappelle mon frère mort, Luke, il était silencieux et réfléchi comme vous. Vous avez remué quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, Edward. Exigez maintenant que vous restiez chez nous!" Peter laughed. I was understood bits of what he was saying but not all of it.

" Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas que vous avez juste dit. Pourriez-vous vous répéter?" I asked. Peter threw his head back and laughed again.

" Je vous aime Edward. Je peux voir que nous serons de grands amis! Nous avons une pièce supplémentaire que vous pouvez rester à la maison. Arrivez maintenant." He stood and began to walk away. I followed him with a smile on my face. I was pleased at how friendly and easy to get along with Peter was. We arrived at a cozy loft apartment in a small neighborhood. Peter unlocked the door and trekked out way up the narrow staircase. When we reached the third floor, the door to the apartment flew open, and a petite raven haired woman answered the door. She flew into Peter's arms and kissed him chastely. I looked away at the display of affection for it reminded me of the person I haven't been able to keep off my mind. The woman turned to me and kissed both my cheeks.

" Qui ont nous ici?"**** The woman asked.

" C'est mon ami Edward. Il restera avec nous pour un moment." Peter explained lovingly to the woman, whom I assumed was his fiance.

" Accueillez! Mon nom est Charlotte. Si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi n'hésitez pas s'il vous plaît à demander." The woman said warmly. I smiled at her graciously.

" Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Merci beaucoup de me laisser dans votre maison." I said.

" Votre très bienvenus! Venez s'il vous plaît et je vais vous montrer votre chambre." She led me to my room, and I set my things down. With one last smile, Charlotte and Peter left me alone to settle in. I could hardly believe my luck at meeting Peter and making a friend in this big unknown city. After putting away the few clothes that I had brought with me, I went back to the sitting room and after thanking the couple once again for their kindness, retreated to bed.

So here I was walking around the glorious sights of Paris such as the Eiffel Tower, Arc De Triomphe, and Notre Dame. I was lost, searching for the missing piece of my heart. Peter and Charlotte had tried to entertain me by taking me out sightseeing, to small parties with their friends, and various other activities that I would have enjoyed throughly if the absence in my heart did not bother me so. And so it seems that the only way I will be able to go on with my life is by finding my heart's missing layer, piece, and essentially finding my soul. Bella. Just her name sent a soar of happiness and love through my aching heart. With the encouragement of her name, I continued stalking the streets of Paris. Only this time there was more determination in my stride.

* * *

**I am very sorry for the wait for this chapter, and I fear I have lost all my readers :( For those of you who are still with this story, thank you. Anyway, this chapter was really just to get a little insight on whats going on with Edward and his search for Bella. The next few chapters will mostly be focusing on Bella, but I may throw in a few Edward chapters if you all like this one. Also, there is going to be a bit of French throughout the chapters with Edward still in Paris. Here is the translation to the conversations in this chapter :)**

**

* * *

  
**

*******

**E: ** Je m'appelle Edward- **My name is Edward,**

**P: **Tu as soif?- **Are you thirsty?**

**E: **Oui, j'ai soif.- **Yes I am thirsty.**

**P:**"Qu'est-ce qui vous apporte ici Edward?- **What brings you here Edward?**

**E:** Je cherche quelqu'un.-** I am searching for someone.**

**P:** Je vois et où est cela que vous restez?- **Where are you staying?**

**E:** Je ne suis pas sûr, je resterai probablement juste dans un hôtel ou un foyer.- **I'm not sure, probably a hotel or hostel.**

**P:** Pourquoi si vague? Je promets que je ne mords pas!- **Why so vague? I promise that I dont bite!**

**E:** Franchement dit, je n'ai absolument aucune idée où je resterai, ou combien de temps d'ailleurs! L'arrivée à Paris était un éperon de la décision de moment- **To be honest, I have no idea where I am staying or how long I will be here. Coming to paris was a spur of the moment decision.**

**P:** " Bien, si vous ne devez nulle part rester, restez ensuite s'il vous plaît avec moi et mon fiancé- **I see, come and stay with my fiance and I!**

**E: **Oh pas! Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. En plus de vous m'ont seulement connu depuis un court temps. Comment pouvez-vous vous fier en moi déjà- **Oh no, I wouldnt want to impose. Also, you have only just met me. How can you trust me already?**

**P: **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose de vous me rappelle mon frère mort, Luke, il était silencieux et réfléchi comme vous. Vous avez remué quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi, Edward. Exigez maintenant que vous restiez chez nous- **I dont know why, but you remind me of my decesed brother Luke. You are both very quiet and thoughtful. You have stirred something inside of me. Now you must stay with us!**

**E:** Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas que vous avez juste dit. Pourriez-vous vous répéter- **I'm sorry, I didn't understand what you were saying could you please repeat?**

**P:** Je vous aime Edward. Je peux voir que nous serons de grands amis! Nous avons une pièce supplémentaire que vous pouvez rester à la maison. Arrivez maintenant.- **I like you Edward. I can see that we will be great friends! We have an extra bedroom you can stay in. Come along now.**

********

**C:** Qui ont nous ici ?- **Who have we here?**

**P:** C'est mon ami Edward. Il restera avec nous pour un moment.- **This is my friend Edward. He will be staying with us for awhile. **

**C: **Accueillez! Mon nom est Charlotte. Si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi n'hésitez pas s'il vous plaît à demander.- **Welcome! My name is Charlotte. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask.**

**E:** Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Merci beaucoup de me laisser dans votre maison.- **Nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me into your home.**

**C:** Votre très bienvenus! Venez s'il vous plaît et je vais vous montrer votre chambre.- **Your welcome! Follow me to your room.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Reviews will earn you a French speaking Edward ;)**

**(Oh, and by the way my birthday is on Friday... reviews would make my day... just throwing that out there hehe ;D )  
**

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


	26. Chapter 26: Closure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

_Chapter 26 _

**Closure**

Peter smiled at me sadly as I finally addressed the inevitable cloud that had been hanging over our heads for the last few days. I had searched every nook and cranny of Paris for a fortnight and I was relocating my search efforts to elsewhere. I didn't have much time to waste, for my own sanity was on the verge of slipping away from me, leaving me a crazed man in desperate need of his drug. In this specific instance my drug is Bella.

" Its alright Edward. I know that you must go and I shall not keep you here for my own selfishness." Peter sighed, breaking me from my thoughts.

Peter and I had spent the early hours of the morning talking about everything. From these chats I had learned quite a bit about Peter's brother Luke, who had died only but three years ago. Luke and Peter had been close in age and friendship. It was almost painfully obvious how much his younger brother's death affected Peter. The sorrow in his eyes was still fresh and apparent, with every glance.

" I wish that I didn't have to part with you in such an abrupt manner, but I must continue to search." I answered after a brief moment of silence.

" I understand perfectly well I think."

" Peter, my friend, how can I thank you for your generosity and hospitality?" I needed to at least give them a token of my gratitude.

" Nonsense! Your company has been a great joy for both Charlotte and I. For you have given me the sort of closure I needed." Peter turned his back to me as he said this and stared at the twinkling stars preparing themselves to fade into the sunlight of the new day.

" Whatever do you mean by that?" Peter turned his head slightly at the sound of my voice but continued to stare out the window.

" As I have told you many times before, you remind me of greatly of Luke. That first day that I spoke to you, I knew that I was meant to help you. It may sound completely daft but it was almost as if someone sent you here for me to help you. You were the last linger of him that needed to be taken care of. And so these last few days I have treated you as my brother, because it was almost as if God sent Luke back in your body and was giving me these few days with him to say my goodbye to him for good.

" I have been holding onto him for too long and now I must move on with my life as he would have wanted me to do. I shall never forget him or the memories we shared together, but I shall have closure with this tormenting pain." I stared at Peter as tears streamed down his face and he clutched the picture of Luke that he kept in his coat pocket wherever he went. After a few minutes I slowly walked behind Peter and pat his shoulder in sympathy and thanks. In a movement so sudden I almost lost my footing, Peter turned around and embraced me with all his might.

" Goodbye my brother. I hope that you shall find whatever it is you seek, and that you shall live happily until the day your soul can not go any further." Peter whispered into my ear. I hugged him then pulled away.

" You have showed me kindness and generosity when you are clearly still in mourning. You will never know how grateful I am." Peter wiped his tears from his cheeks and smiled at me widely.

" Come, let us get some sleep. Your ship leaves at quarter to eleven in the morning tomorrow and you need time to pack all of your belongings." Peter and I parted to our separate rooms and sleep was bestowed upon me the minute my head touched the pillow.

* * *

I arose the next morning to Charlotte's tinkling laughter echoing through the small apartment. I rubbed my eyes and mentally prepared myself for the long day ahead of me. After I had dressed and freshened up I followed the sounds of laughter to the front balcony. There I found Peter and Charlotte sipping their drinks of choice and admiring the bright day.

" Good morning! Nice of you to finally grace us with your presence!" Charlotte giggled. Peter playfully glared at his fiance and squeezed her hand gently.

" Now, _ma cherie _is that anyway to talk to poor Edward who has been kept awake chatting by me?" Peter scolded. Charlotte smiled and gently pecked his lips.

" No it isn't. I apologize Edward." Charlotte continued to stare into Peter's eyes.

" It's quite alright." I said quietly. I couldn't stand to see the two of them so in love while my heart is broken to bits. I cleared my throat and Charlotte's head snapped in my direction. She smiled apologetically before rousing from her chair and offering it to me.

" Would you like something to drink Edward? We have some red pinot noir left from last nights dinner if you would like a glass." I grinned and shook my head.

" Only in France is it acceptable to drink wine before noon. Why not? Its my last day here I might as well." I said stoically. Charlotte let out a hearty chuckle then flounced to the kitchen. After she returned with my wine and another chair for herself, the three of us conversed about small nothings and enjoyed the nice day.

At half past ten we headed to the port where I was to board my ship. We said our goodbyes and promised to write to each other and stop by for occasional visits , before I set off to my cabin. I waved goodbye to the two of them from the deck until I could no longer see them. It was a bittersweet occasion to leave behind Paris. In all the times I had been there I had never experienced Parisian life the way I had the last fortnight with Peter and Charlotte, both of whom I would never forget.

I lazily strolled along the veranda and thought of my new destination. It was very unlikely that Bella would be there but it was worth a try. Oh how I wished that traveling was quicker than this! Taking a ship everywhere was fairly expensive and it takes so long to get to your destination.

I toyed with the impossible idea of a train that could take you across the Atlantic Ocean in record time or even the daft idea of a flying object able to fly carrying many passengers. How ridiculous it seemed but anything was better than this wretched vessel.

I ate lunch and dinner in solitude and silence and nearly drank myself to a stupor with the help of the scotch provided in the dining hall. I could not be bothered to stay awake as soon as I was safely back in the custody of my cabin.

* * *

Some few days later I awoke to the loud rumble of the horn mounted high on the smokestack close above my head. Stumbling out of my cabin I grinned upon seeing the tall and proud woman who has been greeting all travelers to her lovely city since 1886. Putting aside your reason for being in this lady's city, one could not help but feel a sense of happiness and a thrill of adventure at seeing her perched upon her island clutching a torch and tablet in her hands and a broken chain at her feet. Then and there, staring at the glorious statue, I promised myself to enjoy and create my own memories in every new city I traveled upon my search. _Vivre sa vie pleinement son._

_

* * *

_

**I apologize for the wait, but I have been traveling all over the world this summer ( including some of the places that our beloved story takes place). Anyway, I know I keep promising to give you all a chapter in Bella's POV but its not the right time yet for her to renter the story. Next chapter will hopefully be exciting and unexpected. I appreciate all of the reviews! Keep them coming! **

**( p.s. I changed my pen name because I decided that I was sick of it :P )**


	27. Chapter 27: A Celebration of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Chapter 27_

**A Celebration of Love**

"Bella! You look absolutely breathtaking! You beautiful girl!" Anne exclaimed with happiness. We were in my bedroom and I was staring at my reflection with dismay. My long hair was pushed up into a bun and small strands of curls framed my face and forehead. Holly had insisted on powdering and rouging my face to perfection and blackened my eyelashes with kohl. I suppose I looked alright but I was far too nervous to care about what my hair or face looked like.

My mind was elsewhere, thinking of the handsome and charming man waiting for me downstairs. In less than 2 hours he would be my husband. I, Isabella Marie Swan, would have a husband. Someone to cuddle me in the night whenever my fears got the best of me, someone to help me raise our future children... I froze when I thought of my last sentiment. Children. I would have to have children in the next few years. It was expected of me, and part of my 'duties' as a woman. Whether I agreed with it or not that was one of the roles of women in society and I would have to accept that.

The thought of having children with Henry brought up a whole new thought that made my cheeks color in embarrassment. Oh, goodness how could I have forgotten? Tonight, on our wedding night, Henry would take my.. my... maidenhood. I was blushing so profusely at this moment that I had to look away and commanded myself to stop while I was ahead.

Anne gave me a curious look and continued to unlace my dress in preparation for me to step into the gorgeous garment. The one thing I could no wait for was to wear my dress. It was a beautiful creamy off white color, adorned with gorgeous pearls and intricately designed lace patterns that graced the neckline. When I had first tried on the dress that Anne handed me, saying it was a family heirloom and I simply must wear it, I was skeptical. That is until I looked in the mirror and saw not my boring, clumsy, mediocre self but a beautiful, graceful, woman. It was astounding what a simply but well cut dress could do to ones figure and stature.

"You look splendid my dear." Anne announced for the second time in the last five minutes. I glanced at her with a polite smile but could not hide my nerves, so clearly written on my face. Clasping my hand in hers tightly, she began to drift off into a different era, when she was the one in the dress scared out of her wits of what was to become of her marriage. "I tell you I had the exact same look on my face the day that I married my George. I was sure that he would change his mind or grow tired of me after a few years. My mother laughed at me and told me not to be silly and she explained to me the joys of what was to come with my marriage.

A beautiful home of my own, two wonderful children, and an undying love for the man who made my heart patter when I was just a girl. Trust me Bella, your life will only get better from here on out." Anne smiled at me reassuringly and patted my knee. As she turned away I detected an air of sadness in them. " That is, when he returns from war after the wedding. Then your real lives will begin together." Standing up, she strode over to the door of the bedroom and opened it quietly.

" Anne?" I called out. She turned her head ever so slightly in reply. " Thank you. Not just for the discussion but for everything. Arranging the wedding, helping me get ready, and for treating me like your own. I know my mother will thank you greatly when you two meet someday. " My voice shook and I willed myself not to cry at the thought of my mother, who would have loved to been here to see this moment. I had written a letter to my family explaining everything and how I would be over to visit them as soon as I could. I knew that my mother would be absolutely crushed that I had married without her consent or even meeting of Henry, but I there was nothing I could do about it, the ship ride over would take too long and by the time they arrived, Henry would be gone at war.

I could wallow in my thoughts no longer however, for Holly bound into the room with a wide grin upon her face. "Bella! Its time! The carriage is waiting downstairs and all of the guests have arrived at the church. Hurry, hurry! You mustn't be late for your own wedding my dear. " I laughed at her dramatics and grabbed a hand mirror once more to check my appearance. The Waldorf women truly had made a beauty out of my plain features. Sighing, I set down the mirror and followed Holly out of my bedroom.

My nerves were kicked into full force when we reached the landing of the stairs and I caught sight of Anne and George's wedding photo hanging regally on the wall. Right next to it was an open space that Anne had reserved for mine and Henry's wedding photo. It all felt so unreal! Last year at this exact time I had been thinking about how awful and close minded girls my age were getting married when they had their whole lives ahead of them. And now, I was going against my own free will and intelligence and settling down to a boring and sheltered life that I had scoffed at just a few months back.

My conscience argued with my sudden burst of feminism and pointed out that I loved Henry and he loved me more than any girl could hope for. When I was with Henry life always seemed to be peaceful and tranquil. He was the sweetest man, showering me with love and affection whenever he got a chance. Although Edward had been equally as affectionate, Henry's kisses were different. Whereas Edward had always had a desperate, possessive edge to them, Henry was always sure to be gentle and soft with me. Almost like I was a fragile doll that would snap at the instant he applied too much pressure to me. I can not lie and say I didn't enjoy Edward's kisses and touches but they represented a different era. A different me, that I had grown out of and left behind in London.

The carriage was waiting with wide doors for me and I involuntarily grinned at it. I was could suddenly wait no longer and had to get to the church and see my Henry. The image of his charming, boyish smile waiting for me at the end of the aisle made my grin grow even wider. Holly and her mother sat next to me and each chuckled at my expression of irritation when the carriage driver took his sweet time getting ready to go.

* * *

The ceremony was being held at a beautiful old church close to the Waldorf's home on Park Avenue. One of the things that I found I loved the most about New York City was the scenery on certain neighborhoods, such as this one. The tree leaves shone as the sunlight hit them, creating a beautiful pattern of sunlight on the sidewalks and windows. All of the gorgeous brownstone houses were well kept and pleasantly welcoming in their stature, all of them seeming to have their own quirks and personality.

When we arrived at the church, I gasped in amazement. The bells were ringing a glorious tune and the doors stood wide open, waiting eagerly for guests to enter its beautiful interior. The doors, windows and parts of the gate were decorated with lovely gardenias, pink roses, and lilies that emanated their own perfumes to create one delectable aroma that peaked the senses. Anne led me out of the carriage and Holly bounced excitedly next to me. I smiled at her and turned to hug her.

" Thank you so much for everything, Holly. You know that you are like a sister to me and I will never forget your kindness and acceptance of me and my odd ways. I love you." I whispered into her ear as we embraced. I felt her smile widen against my shoulder and she pulled away to look me in the face.

" The feeling is mutual. You have shown me what real friendship is and you have made our family the happiest we have been in awhile. I can't wait for us to be real sisters! " Holly giggled. Before I could catch my breath, I was being shoved into the church and was suddenly next to George, who had agreed to walk me down the aisle. I smiled at him as he took my arm in his and together we patiently waited for our musical cue. When the song that every young girl was acquainted with began to play, I could feel my heart beating outrageously in my chest. Let us hope I did not end up with a blood stain on this beautiful dress because my heart beat through my chest.

The journey down the aisle was a slow and painstaking one, for as soon as I caught sight of Henry, looking dashing in his tuxedo of course, my anxiety increased and I willed the song to go faster so I could be closer to Henry. When at last I was given over to Henry's cool and comforting hands, my heart seemed to slow and my body which had been previously overheated by my nerves, became cool and still. I was calm and overwhelming sense of tranquility spread over me. Let the ceremony begin.

* * *

**Okay, okay put the gun down! I know I am the shittiest author in the whole world but I must apologize for my very very long absence from fanfiction. My life has been swamped this past year and it seemed that every time I sat down to write** **I would either have to tend to something else or had writers block. However, I have emerged from that tunnel and I now am determined to finish all of my stories, because you all are wonderful and I owe it to you all to give you what you want. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Lots of love! xx**


End file.
